Love Incorporated
by vinesonwroughtironbars
Summary: Bella used to be married to James. They have a 3 year older daughter. James has inherited one of the most powerful companies in the entire world and his rival is Cullen Incorporated. When Bella leaves him and flees to seattle she meets Edward. AH.
1. The Not So Sweet Escape

**Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to read my story. This is my third fanfic on this account. I have another account, which I use to co-write with a friend. The account is ArtimisVines. This story was inspired by a feeling of the need for change and so I'm trying a whole different type of writing and story. I really hope you like it. Enjoy! **

Chapter One

_The Not So Sweet Escape_

No one dared to get in Bella's way as she stormed down the hall. She was smaller than most of the women in the building, mostly because she wasn't wearing ridiculous six inch heels. Her long mahogany hair fell down to her back in waves, complementing her doe like chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. On her hip was a child no older than three years with the same large doe eyes, but hers were blue and sparkling. The child's hair was the same as her mother's and so was her skin. The child clung to her mother, not knowing what was about to happen, but was well aware that all was not well.

Bella didn't even bother to knock on the door of her husband's office. She knew well what she would find on the other side of the door. The moment the door burst open she heard the vulgar noise.

"Grace, cover your eyes." Bella whispered quickly in her daughter's ear.

Grace did what her mother told her and closed her eyes; she then let go of her mom and covered her ears.

Bella's grip on Grace was tight but she knew that her daughter would be the only thing to keep her from losing her sanity. When Bella could see her husband she almost growled, but decided not to as to not scare Grace. Lying on his desk was some red haired slut who probably spread her legs for any man with money. Of course when Bella saw her face she knew it was James's secretary. What disgusted Bella the most was that Bella worked here just like James and the secretary did, and James didn't even have the decency to have an affair in a different building.

James Martin owned Martin & Co., which was one the most powerful companies in the entire world. He inherited it when his father passed away not long after Bella had discovered that she was pregnant.

"Bella! What in the world are you doing in my office? It's not your break yet." James demanded as he pulled out of his secretary and made himself decent. "And why is Grace here? You know I don't like for her or any children to be here!"

Bella had to hold back her anger. Her husband just stood there with anger flaming in his narrow crystalline blue eyes. He looked like a demon with his pale skin and blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. The veins in his neck and forehead were practically throbbing.

"You didn't even realize that I didn't come to work today. For your information while you were yet again having another slutty affair I was packing. I'm leaving James and I'm taking Grace with me."

"You're not allowed to leave!" James yelled and then stormed toward his wife.

"I can do what I want! You're barely my husband. I don't know how you run this business. I pay the bills! I buy the groceries! I shop for all the holidays and birthdays! I'm the one that deals with repairs on the house and cars! I've practically raised Grace on my own! The only shit you did was knock me up! You didn't even comfort your own mother when your father died from a heart attack! I did! I am so tired of this. You have affairs and you have them right in front of my face. I am so tired of coming home every day to find another woman in our bed! I'm fucking threw with this bullshit, James! I'm fucking threw!"

Grace buried her face into Bella's side. She was scared and she hated it when her parents fought. For her this was normal except she knew that her mother always ended up in tears. She didn't like it when her mother cried because it made her scared. Her mother was a hero to her and her safety blanket. She got upset when her mother was upset.

"Don't you talk to me like that! We're in my office for Heaven's sake, Bella! People can hear us! You're embarrassing me!"

"No!" Bella yelled as tears streamed down her face, causing her mascara to run. "You're embarrassing yourself! You're the one moaning like a wounded ox and raising all sorts of hell! I'm leaving you James! I quit my job! I quit our marriage! I quit having to put up with you! We use to be in love when we were younger. Look at us! You're thirty for Heaven's sake! You're acting like a spoiled child!"

James charged Bella as he raised his hand. The next thing Bella knew was that James was smacking her across her face, thoroughly leaving a red handprint on her cheek and knocking her off balance into the wall. She banged her head and Grace screamed.

"James! Stop it right now! You've gone too far!" The secretary screamed.

"Shut up, Victoria! You don't have the right to order me around!" James snarled, his nostrils flared and he clenched his fists as Bella slumped to the floor.

He towered over Bella and then crouched down to look at his daughter.

"Come on, Grace. Come with me." He held out his arms to his daughter and smiled.

The smile had meant to be deceivingly sweet, but it was twisted and terrifying.

"Noooooo!" Grace cried.

Bella suddenly regained her hold on the situation and moved to protect her daughter.

"It's ok, Gracie. Mommy is here. I'm here." Bella coaxed as she cradled Grace to her chest and turned to the side.

"Don't go, Mommy." Grace wailed as she clung to her mother.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. Wherever I go, you go, too. Just like always. I'm here, baby."

James was utterly shocked by this display of affection. He hadn't seen love in quite some time.

Bella stood, wincing as she rose. One arm secured Grace to her chest and with the help of the fingers on that hand she removed her wedding band and engagement ring from the other.

"I'll see you in court. Goodbye, James. Have a nice life."

She put the rings in his hand and curled his fingers closed. Then she walked out the door and out of his life, never looking back. He clutched the rings in his fist and his breathing picked up.

"Victoria, get me a scotch." His voice was calmer than before but shaky.

She didn't hesitate to comply with his demand. As she opened the mini fridge James staggered to his high backed, leather chair at his desk. He groaned as he caged his face in his hands. His stomach twisted and he shot his hand out, waiting for a glass to be put in it. Victoria put the glass of scotch in his hand and then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be ok, James." She murmured in an attempt to soothe the man that she so desperately loved, though he would never see her for more than a fuck buddy.

"Everything is not going to be ok!" James's voice cracked and Victoria knew that he was on the verge of tears and that she would be dismissed soon for he would never let her see him cry. "It's not going to be fucking ok!" He howled like a wounded coyote. "Please, Vicky, just leave for now. You can't see me like this." He choked the words out and it broke her heart. But she did what she asked.

She walked out the same door that Bella just had, only she looked over her shoulder and lingered as if she knew something awful or spectacular were about to happen.

Once they were on the road and Gracie had fallen asleep in her car seat in the backseat she instructed her car to call Rosalie. She loved all the features of her Ford Edge. The sound of the phone ringing only lasted a few seconds. She knew that she could use the speakerphone when Grace was asleep because Grace was a heavy sleeper and could sleep through almost anything.

"Bella! Hey, girl! What's up?" Rosalie's voice filled the car.

It made Bella smile to here her childhood friend's voice.

"Rosalie, I'm on the road and I have no idea where I'm going. Grace is asleep in the back seat and we don't have anywhere to go."

"Wait, I don't understand. Did James kick you out?"

"No, I left him. I finally left him, Rose! I feel so good right now. It's like this massive burden has been lifted off my shoulders!"

"Oh, Bella. I knew you would do what was best for you and Gracie. Why don't you drive your sexy little self to Seattle and come stay with Emmett and I until you figure out what t do with yourself?"

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You wouldn't be a burden at all. We love you."

"Thank you, Rose. You're my hero."

"No, you're mine, Bells. You still remember the way?"

"Yep. I'll see you in a well, it won't be until tomorrow. It's a long drive. We'll probably stop somewhere to stay the night. I love you, Rose. You're the best friend a girl could have. Oh and give Emmett a hug for me."

"Will do, Bells. I love you, too, girl. Give Gracie a big hug and kiss from me. Tell her Auntie Rose says, Hello."

"Bye, Rose."

"Bye, Bells."

Bella let out a sigh of Relief as she hung up. Everything was looking up from here. She had done what she was afraid to do. She could start a new life in Seattle and Gracie would be surrounded by people that love her. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she looked out onto the road. She was moving forward again. She was finally moving forward.

**So what did you think? Please leave a review and tell me. **


	2. Haven't Met You Yet

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews. You inspire me so much. So I love this story myself and it is such a breath of fresh air compared to what I was writing before. So keep up the reviews and I'll keep the chapters coming. Enjoy! **

Chapter Two

_Haven't Met You Yet_

"Emmett! Get your butt in here!" Rosalie yelled from her office.

Rosalie sat at her desk with a strand of her golden blonde hair around her finger. She crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair as she stared at the screen of her computer. She was clueless on how to even begin to start the advertisement campaign for Cullen Incorporated's newest product. Her hazel eyes came to life when her hunky husband came walked through the door. Emmett was extremely large, not fat, but just big. His skin was pale but his eyes hair was dark brown, almost black and his eyes were a lively blue.

"You don't have to yell, baby." Emmett remarked with a sly smirk.

He crossed the distance between then and went to stand beside his lovely wife.

"Sorry. It's just that Bella called."

He took one of her hands in his two and brought it to his lips.

"Is she all right?"

"Yes and no. She left James. Finally. I have a feeling something big happened when she left because I could hear it in her voice. She was hiding it. I'm glad she left him though. She's going to stay with us for a little while."

"Is she bringing Gracie?" Emmett asked with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Yes, she's bringing your play date." Rosalie chuckled at her husband's excitement.

"Yes!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air.

Suddenly a knock came to the door and the pair looked up to see Edward in the doorway. His bronze colored hair was a mess this morning but his bright green eyes were smiling.

"What's all the excitement for?" Edward asked as he leaned against the doorframe with a sly smile.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" Emmet teased as he stuck out his tongue like a three year old.

"Yes, I would like to know." Edward's smooth voice rang.

"My best friend, Bella, you know the one I went to school with back in Forks, she and her daughter, Grace, are coming to stay with Emmett and I for a while."

Rosalie was giddy, and Rosalie didn't get giddy very often.

"Is she all right, Emmett? Rosalie is smiling. I think she might be sick." Edward teased, causing Rose to scowl. "That's more like it."

"I'll have you know that she's got no place to go. She quit her job and she just left her husband. Both of her parents passed away when she was in college and so she doesn't have any family to go stay with. We're the closest thing that she has to family." Rosalie explained.

Edward's smile turned into a frown. He hadn't met Bella, and he knew that he would have if he had attended Emmett and Rosalie's wedding two years ago. He had been on a business trip for Cullen Incorporated, or that had been an excuse. He was all work and no play and his family had been trying to change that about him for so long.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Edward sighed as he ran his long fingers through his hair.

"It's for the better that she left him. Her husband was a dick. The man is blessed with the most precious daughter in the world and he doesn't even pay attention to her. Gracie's birthday was last week and he forgot. He fucking forgot his own daughter's birthday! He came home drunk and with another woman. He brought the woman into his bed where Bella was sleeping. Gracie got upset because Bella got mad and Gracie and Bella spent the night at a hotel. I remember she called Rose and she was in hysterics. I think that was the last straw." Emmet was rubbing Rose's back as she expressed his anger at James.

"What a fucking asshole! You just don't do that. It's not right. I'm not an expert on relationships, or people for that matter, but you don't do that to a woman. That's how you chase her away." Edward was angry now, angry at a man that he didn't even know.

And now he ached for a woman that he had never met.

"He's a prick man. I can't wait until Bella gets here. You'll love her Edward. She's as sweet as can be. She's going to need a job so we'll have to help her find a job. She may be on a high now, but I know that once she starts dealing with all the legal work for her divorce it's gonna hit her hard. She'll need help finding work and taking care of Gracie. She's practically raised her daughter on her own." Rosalie was starting to get upset.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"I'll talk to Carlisle and see what we can do. I'm sure he'll help out. We all will."

He didn't know why he all of a sudden was on board for helping this woman. But he felt this need to be there for Bella. Maybe it was the fact that he felt sorry for her, or maybe it was that fact that he hated men like her husband. Something was changing inside of him and he was going to embrace it. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and a new light pooled in his eyes. Today was looking good. Tomorrow was looking even better.

Around seven thirty Bella stopped for gas and for dinner in a local town. Grace has slept for two hours and then watched cartoons on the television that drops down from the ceiling. They stopped at a local McDonald's for dinner, as unhealthy as it is, Gracie loved it and Bella wanted to keep her happy. Bella didn't like the fact that she had let Gracie witness the fight between her and James. She hated that Gracie had to suffer through the fights. Bella's worst fear right now was that James would try for full custody of Gracie. She would die if she couldn't see her daughter again or if Gracie was left to the neglect of her father.

Once they were back on the road they drove until ten. Her phone had been ringing off the hook all night and after a while she shut it off because she couldn't handle it. She pulled into a Ritz. She said a silent prayer and then got out of the car to let the bell boy get her bags and the valet take the car. Once she had Grace out she headed inside to get a room. Grace hadn't even woken up when she was taken out of the car. Her hair was pulled up into two pigtails and now her dress was wrinkled from sitting in the car all day. Clutched in her tiny fist was the leg of her favorite doll, Lambie. Gracie was adorable when she slept, not that she wasn't when she was awake, but her heart shaped face looked so peaceful. Her eyes were shut and her little pink lips formed a small o.

When she got to the front desk she reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She had been to the ATM before she went to James's office.

"I'd like to get a room please." Bella used a soft voice as to not disturb Gracie.

When the man at the desk saw the child asleep he nodded.

"We have a room with a queen sized bed available." The man used his soft voice as well.

"That would be perfect. Thank you."

After the man told her how much it would be she gave him the money in cash. She knew that James would try to track her. After she had called Rose this afternoon she had already taken the liberty of calling the bank and having them freeze her and James's joint account. Once she was settled in at Rose and Emmett's hose she would call her attorney and begin filing for divorce.

The first thing she did after the bell boy dropped of their things and she tipped him was put Gracie under the covers. Bella was exhausted from driving all day and now she was emotionally exhausted as well. With a sigh she trudged into the bathroom and flicked on the lights. She turned the cold water on and lowered her face to the sink so that she could splash the water on her. Though she knew what she really needed was a shower. When she was about to turn on the hot water for her shower she heard Gracie call for her.

"Mommy!" Gracie cried, as she looked frantically around the room.

Bella raced out of the bathroom to find Gracie looking panicked with the blanket pulled up to her neck.

Bella rushed to her daughter and wrapped her arms around Gracie.

"Shh, baby, it's ok. I'm here." She cooed as she rocked Gracie from side to side. "Everything is going to be just fine, sweetie. I promise."

Gracie snuggled closer to her mom and held on for dear life.

"I love you, Grace." Bella whispered in her daughter's ear and then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Grace then relaxed and Bella went to find a pair of pajamas for her to wear.

"Pink ones, Mommy." Gracie giggled when Bella held up two nightgowns for her to choose from.

With a smile Bella walked over to her daughter and put he night down on the bed.

"All right, baby. Arms up." Bella laughed due the large smile on Grace's face.

Grace loved to wear her pajamas.

Grace put up her arms and Bella took off the shirt. Grace then laid down on her back and Bella pulled off her shoes, socks, and skirt. She knew the routine by now, and so Grace sat up with her arms in the air and Bella put the nightgown on her.

"Do you need anything, sweetheart?" Bella asked as she then helped Grace back under the covers.

Grace shook her head no and turned her attention to the TV that Bella had turned on.

"I'm going to go take a shower. If you need anything or if someone knocks on the door come and get me. I'll leave the bathroom door open. Ok?"

"Ok, Mommy."

When Bella got out of the shower she wasn't surprised to see Gracie sound asleep. Her hair was splayed out against the pillow. She must have pulled the pigtails out on her own. She looked like an angel. Bella turned out the lights and TV and then made her way to the bed. Carefully she laid down under the covers beside Gracie.

"Goodnight, Baby." She whispered and then fell asleep instantly.


	3. Gonna Wash That Man Right Outa My Hair

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. So this chapter is a lot longer like you guys requested. I know I haven't been doing any disclaimers so all characters belong to SM. The song used later in the story is from South Pacific, hence the title of the chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter Three

_I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outa My Hair_

They were on the road by seven and if the traffic wasn't bad they'd be in Seattle by two. Luckily Grace was in an extremely good mood so she didn't complain about getting up early. She was extremely good about picking up Waffle House and eating in the car. She most likely cooperated because Bella had put her in her favorite outfit, she got to watch Go Diego go! While she ate, and Bella had told her that they were going to go stay with Aunt Rosie and Uncle Emmie. Bella had put Gracie in the same jumper that Eloise from the Plaza in NYC wears along with the same blouse, socks, and Mary Jane's. And Bella didn't forget the adorable red bow.

"Are you excited to see your Aunt and Uncle?" Bella asked as she peaked in the rear view mirror to see her daughter.

"Mhmm." Gracie replied.

Bella couldn't help but chuckle. Rose and Emmett weren't really Grace's aunt and uncle but they were so close to family that Rose and Emmet had started referring to themselves in that manor ever since Grace was born. Bella couldn't help but be in a good mood today either. Something just felt so right about today. It was like she was starting a new chapter of her life. She didn't even mind the really rude drivers who refused to use turn signals when changing lanes. Today just felt like a really good day and she hoped that it stayed that way.

Another bottle of gin down and a major hang over to go. That was the condition that James was still in when the morning came. He came to work completely wasted. It scared the Hell out of Victoria that he had driven to work like this.

"Hello, baby." James greeted Victoria as she stumbled towards the door to his office.

"James! My God, how many drinks did you have?" Victoria panicked rushing to his side and helping him into his office.

"I don't know. Haha. Ten maybe more. I lost count. Haha! Bella didn't take the bottle away! She didn't take the fucking bottle away! I win!"

James was practically screaming as he pumped his fists in the air.

"James, I'm not sure you should be at work today. You can't drive home either."

"I'm fine. Bella will come get me like she always does."

Worry spread across her face. James was so drunk that he forgot that Bella left him.

"James, Bella isn't coming to pick you up." Her voice was soft in an attempt to soothe him.

"Well why not, she's my wife ain't she?" James laughed as he grabbed for his cell phone.

Victoria caught and stilled his hand.

"She's divorcing you. She left yesterday with Grace." She tried to be as gentle as possible. She knew he was unpredictable when he was drunk.

"Oh no." James groaned. "No!"

"Shhhh. Shhh. James, what shall be will be." She whispered as she got James to ease back in his chair.

"Will you take me home?" James asked looking at her with sad drunken eyes. "And stay for a while?"

"Of course. Come on, let's go."

Grace was anxious when the pulled into Rosalie and Emmett's driveway. Luckily they had arrived at the time they said they would so she knew that Rose and Emmett were waiting for them.

"Emmie's house!" Gracie squealed as she tried to squirm out of her car seat.

"Wait a second, baby. I have to get you out first." Bella laughed.

Bella turned off the car and then leapt out of the driver's seat. She opened the Gracie's door just as she heard the front door to the house open. After she undid the straps to the car seat she helped Gracie out, Lambie still clutched in her fist. Gracie took off at top speed towards the door. She ran up the pathway and almost tripped up the stairs. She launched herself into Emmett's arms and squealed with glee.

"Gracie-boo!" Emmett exclaimed as he lifted her up and spun her around.

"Emmie!" Gracie squealed.

It was quite a sight, those two together. That's what Bella wanted in a family for her and Gracie. She was glad that Emmett and Rose loved her and Gracie so much.

"Don't forget me." Rosalie chimed as she held out her arms for a hug.

Emmett kept a hold on Gracie as she reached out to hug and kiss Rosalie.

"That's my favorite girl." Rosalie giggled.

Emmet didn't put Gracie down but he did give Bella a hug when she came up the steps. Rosalie then took Bella into her arms and hugged her tightly and Bella did the same.

"I'm so glad you're here." Rosalie whispered in Bella's ear.

"I'm glad you guys are here for Gracie and I. I'm not sure I'd survive without you."

"You're my best friend, Bella, and have been since junior year of high school. That's what best friends are for. I'm just so happy you came to your senses and left him."

"Hey Rose, can we talk about that later when Grace isn't around?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Don't worry." Bella said with a smile.

The four of them went inside the grand home that was extravagant as Bella remembered. Rosalie was a Cullen now and the Cullen's had money. After all, they were the head of James's rival company, Cullen Incorporated. Bella had been afraid when she went to Rose's wedding that the Cullen's wouldn't like her because of where she worked or who her husband was. None of them seemed to mind at all. Carlisle, Emmett's father, even found it amusing by saying, "Well it really is a small world after all." Bella liked the Cullens very much for they were good and kind people. They had a lot of money but they never flaunted it like the snobby asshats in LA. When Bella first met Emmett she was greatly intimidated by his size, but it turned out that he was nothing but a big teddy bear. He loved Rosalie and treated her well and that was all the convincing that Bella needed to like him.

"I'll unload your car." Emmett said as he put Gracie down.

"Oh, no, Emmett, I'll do it." Bella insisted.

"I won't allow that, Bella. You're family." Emmett had the most adorable smile that Bella couldn't resist to agree to. "I'll be back to play soon." He promised Gracie.

"Mommy, can I go swimming?" Gracie pleaded as she batted her eyelashes and looked at her with those doe eyes of hers.

Bella turned to look at Rose who was smiling. Of course one of the few things that Gracie would remember was that Rosalie and Emmett had a house with a pool. It seemed like perfect weather for swimming.

"Oh, I'm sure Emmett will go in with her. Then you and I can talk."

"Sounds like a plan."

Gracie looked so adorable splashing around in the pool with her water wings. Emmett stayed extremely close to her never taking his hands off her for very long. Bella and Rose sat at one of the tables by the pool, each with a glass of lemonade in their hand.

"I just couldn't take it anymore, Rose. It got to the point where I realized that it wasn't going to get better."

"I know it's hard, Bella. You don't have to hold anything back."

"I'm not holding back. I think I've felt like we've been divorced ever since he changed. I've been so emotionally detached from him for so long it's felt like we weren't married. I think that's why I can't cry about it. When I got in the car this morning I felt so good. It felt like I was heading on the right path. It feels like I can grow again and that I don't have to constantly walk around wondering what obscenity am I going to stumble upon next. I should have listened to my father. He knew that James I wanted to get married after I finished my undergraduate. Damn I did it in three years instead of four. I got married at twenty-one. I was ahead of my class and took summer courses and got my masters in three years! I'm a successful woman in my field. I know I got pregnant in my last year of graduate school but I still managed to get a high paying job at Martin & Co."

Rose put her hand on Bella's shoulder and then pulled her to her side. Bella rested her head on Rose's shoulder and sighed.

"You're a good person, Bella." Rosalie said in a soothing voice. "You didn't do anything wrong. You and James were in love. You truly were. He just changed when he got all that power. People change, Bella. The first step to getting better and moving on is accepting that there is a problem. The next is choosing whether you are going to do anything about it or not. You've done that. You took action and left. From everything you've told me and everything I've witnessed myself, what you did was for the best. Gracie didn't need to be in that kind of situation any more. She needs a family to love and care for her. You do such a great job with her and you did it all on your own. You know that Renee and Charlie would be really proud of you. They've always believed in you, Bella. They always knew that you were a smart girl."

That's when Bella's eyes began to water.

"Bells, don't cry. They wouldn't be mad at you. Charlie always knew that you had a good head on your shoulders. He would want you to have a better life. You deserve this, Bella. You deserve this second chance. You deserve a good life. You deserve love."

Bella wiped her eyes and then smiled at Rosalie.

"Thanks, Rose. You always know just what to say."

"You taught me that, Bells. And let me tell ya. You're not the same quiet reserved girl you were when you came to Forks that faithful year. You were so happy once we got to be friends. You were happy when you met James when he was in his senior year and you in your freshman taking mostly all two hundred level classes with some three and four hundred. You were on scholarship, too! I was so hard and stupid when we met, but you made me softer and gave me something to work for. You showed me that I could be better than I was if I wanted to be. You are one determined chick. So now it's time for a clean slate."

"Will you stay with me, Rose, right now while I call Alec?" Bella asked.

"Your lawyer?"

"The very one."

"Of course, I'm right here, girlie."

Bella whipped her phone out of her pocket and punched Alec's speed dial number.

"Hello, Bella, what can I do for you?" Alec's cheery voice poured through the speaker.

"Hi, Alec. I need your help on something. It's kind of a big thing."

"If it's about James getting another DUI I'm not sure I can save him again like I barely did last time."

"No, it's not about that mother fucker getting another DUI. I want to file for divorce."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Bella. I'll get right on it."

"Don't be. It's about time. I'll tell you this. I want the money I've made. I made an honest living, Alec. As for the house, he can have it I don't ever want to have to set foot in there again. All I want is the rest of Grace's toys and my books out of the house because I couldn't fit everything in the car. I want full custody of Gracie. It's not like he was ever there to raise her. He can have visiting rights if he gets his acts together."

"Well you certainly know what you want, Bella. I'm not surprised you want Grace to be Grace Marie Swan. You know that normally there is a six month waiting period, but after all that you've done for my family I think I can get that taken care of."

"Oh, thank you, Alec! The sooner the better, for I don't think I could last six more months of being Bella Martin."

"All right then, I'll fax you the forms that you need to fill out. Um, Bella, where are you by the way? I'm assuming that you've left because you referred to the house is there and you said something about fitting everything in the car."

"I'm in Seattle with Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. I went to high school back in Forks with Rosalie but she was a Hale back then." Bella then gave Alec the address.

"All right. Well tomorrow is Saturday. Why don't I fly out to Seattle and we can talk one on one and work on those forms so we can get you out of this mess as soon as we can?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. Thank you so much, Alec. Oh and if James contacts you please don't tell him where I am. I'm safe here. I don't need him to come ruin this."

"I won't tell him, Bella. Now you take care, ok."

"I will, and you too."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Alec."

Alec then hung up and Bella collapsed in her chair. Just as she was about to say something Rosalie's phone rang.

"Hello, Esme." Rosalie said with a smile. "Yes, they're here safe and sound." Rosalie turned to smile at Bella. "Yes, I think she might like that. We can talk about that tomorrow. Just give me a sec to ask her." Rosalie moved the speaker away so that Esme couldn't hear her. "Bella, would you and Grace like to join us for a cook-out at Esme and Carlisle's house?"

"I don't want to be a burden. I know you guys do those as a family."

"Bella! You are family. Esme is dying to see you and Grace again."

"All right, if it will make Esme happy. She's an angel."

"Esme! She said yes. Make sure he comes. He has to learn that workingmen play, too. I mean look at Carlisle, he owns one of the fucking most powerful and successful companies in the world. He had time to find you and raise three kids. All right then, I'll let you go. See you at noon. Love you, too."

"Bella and Grace are coming!" Esme squealed when she ran into Carlisle's office.

He looked up and smiled at her. He loved his wife more than life itself. He put down his work and got up from his seat. He crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Esme was a motherly woman and she had birthed his three lovely children. He loved her more than a man could anything. He needed her more than water or even air.

"That's great news, Honey." He chimed with a smile and then pressed another kiss to her lips.

"Oh, Yes. I can't wait to see what she thinks about the offer I'm going to make her tomorrow."

"I'm sure she'll be ecstatic. It's rare that we've seen Edward so quick to care about a stranger. Sure we all know her, but he's never met her."

"He just needs to put down his work and actually give love a chance. He hasn't since…"

"I know, Honey. You're such a giver. I'll never know why of all people you chose to marry me."

"You're a wonderful man, Carlisle." She said as she rested her forehead against his. "I love you. We've raised three amazing children, all of them strong and caring individuals. I don't regret marrying you. I'd be a fool if I did."

"I love you, too. We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

Esme replied by kissing her dashing husband. She loved Carlisle more than life itself. Then a knock came to the door, causing them to pull away. They turned to look and saw that Edward was standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Son." Carlisle said with a smile.

Edward nodded and then stepped inside.

"Have either of you seen Rosalie or Emmett?"

"They're at home, sweetheart." Esme chimed as she glanced at her husband. "Bella and Grace are at their house. They're coming to the barbeque tomorrow."

"Oh, then never mind." He grumbled and then turned to leave.

"Stop right there." Carlisle order. "What's wrong, Edward?"

"Nothing, Dad. Just I need Emmett he's one of the strongest members on my team."

"Relax, Son. You work too hard. Sometimes I feel like you work harder than me. Why don't you take a break?"

"But, Dad."

"Son, that's an order. You need to start treating yourself well."

Esme walked over to her son and took one of his large hands in both of her small ones.

"Edward, Dear." Her voice was so calm and soothing that Edward couldn't help but listen. "I know it's been hard ever since the incident with _her_. You've been working yourself to death more than you usually do ever since then."

"I know, Mom. And I'm over _her_. I guess I've just worked myself into a pattern."

"Well then, it's time to move forward. Today sounds like a pretty good start. You're a good boy, Edward. When you wake up tomorrow, smile. Start the day with a new attitude."

"Thanks, Mom. You always know what to say."

When James finally woke up he had the most killer headache. He sat up slowly, his head throbbing with pain.

"Shit." He groaned.

Everything flooded back to him and now he wanted to forget. He saw Bella's face as he hurt her. He heard Grace cry as Bella slammed into the wall.

"It's her fault." He murmured to himself.

Carefully he got up out of bed and walked into Bella and his walk in closet. All of her clothes were gone. Her side of the closet was bare, absolutely bare. He couldn't believe it. The next room that he walked into was Grace's. The majority of her things were gone. Only the big stuff was left. He knew that she would be back for it.

"I can convince her to come back." He lied to himself.

"James." A familiar voice called his name.

He turned around and there stood his beautiful Victoria.

"Here, I made this for you, it should help with the headache."

She handed him a disgusting looking drink. He held it to his nose and then stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"It tastes better than it smells. Just hold your nose while you drink it."

Victoria was defiantly happier when he drank it. There would be no more of James worshiping the porcelain god today.

"Man that's nasty, but thanks." He gave her an appreciative smile. "You really don't have to do all of this, Vicky. You're my secretary. That stops when we it leaves the realm of our work."

"I know, James. I do care about you, you know."

"You care too damn much. A nice girl like you, you're wasting your precious time on a guy like me."

"Don't say that, James! You're wonderful!"

James started to laugh.

"Wonderful, eh? Then why would Bella leave me and take our daughter with her?"

"She doesn't love you anymore, James. I've seen it in her eyes ever since you hired me. It's not my place to speak for her and say her reasons. But it was time James."

"Look, Vicky. What we have, I think we need to cool it for now. I'm not sure what I can handle. I'm going to be pretty unpredictable so…."

"I get it James. You're tired of me. You're not man enough to open up to a woman anymore. I should have known it. You're right, maybe I am wasting my time."

With that she walked away and slammed the door on the way out.

"Fuck." Was all he could say. "Fuck."

Rosalie could hear Bella singing in the shower when she walked into the bedroom. Gracie was lying on her tummy at the end of the bed as she watched TV. She was wearing the cutest pair of polka-dot pajamas that had ruffles on the bottom of her shorts and shirt.

"Mommy is in the shower." Gracie explained when she saw Rosalie walk in.

"That's her singing isn't it?" Rosalie said with a smile.

"Mhmm."

Rosalie walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bed.

"She has a pretty voice, doesn't she?"

Gracie nodded again. Then Rosalie listened to Bella.

"_I'm gonna wash that man right out outa my hair,_

_ I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair, _

_ I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair, _

_ And send him on his way. _

_ I'm gonna wave that man right outa my arms, _

_ I'm gonna wave that man right outa my arms, _

_ I'm gonna wave that man right outa my arms, _

_ And send him on his way. _

_Don't try to patch it_

_Tear it up, tear it up!_

_Wash him out, dry him out, _

_Push him out, fly him out, _

_Cancel him and let him go! _

_Yes, Sister! _

_I'm gonna wash that man right outa of my hair, _

_I'm gonna wash that man righ touta my hair, _

_I'm gonna wash that man right outa my hair, _

_And send him on his way. _

_If a man don't understand you, _

_If you fly on separate beams, _

_Waste no time, make a change, _

_Ride that man right off your range._

_Run him out of the roll call_

_And drum him out of your dreams. _

_Oho! If you laugh at different comics, _

_If you root for different teams,_

_Waste no time, weep no more, _

_Show him what the door is for. _

_Run him out of the roll call _

_ And drum him out of your dreams. _

_ You can't light a fire when the woods are wet, _

_ No! _

_ You can't make a butterfly strong, _

_ Hmm, hmm! _

_ You can't fix an egg when it ain't quite good, _

_ And you can't fix a man when he's wrong! _

_ You can't put back a petal when it falls from a flower, _

_ Or sweeten up a fellow when he starts turnin' sour_

_ Oh no! Oh no! _

_ If his eyes get dull and fishy, _

_ When you look for glints and gleams, _

_ Waste no time, _

_ Make a switch, _

_ Drop him in the nearest ditch! _

_ Rub him out of the roll call, _

_ And drum him out of your dreams_

_ Oho! Oho! _

_ I went to wash that man right outa my hair, _

_ I went to wash that man right outa my hair, _

_ I went to wash that man tight outa my hair, _

_ And sent him on his way. _

_ She went to wash that man right out of my hair, _

_ She went to wash that man right out of my hair, _

_ She went to wash that man right out of my hair, _

_ And send him on his way!" _

Rosalie sat with Gracie until Bella came out of the shower in a big t-shirt and panties, but looking refreshed as ever.

"Oh, Rose. I didn't expect to see you here." Bella laughed, still in shock.

"Sorry. I figured that you were in the shower since Emmett helped you give Gracie a bath already. We were just getting ready for bed and so I thought I'd come sit with Gracie until you were out of the shower."

"Thanks. Gracie doesn't like to be alone much. She isn't anything like I was growing up."

Bella came and sat down beside Rosalie and then the two girls laid back on the bed.

"Remember when we use to sleep over at each other's houses all the time?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I think Charlie was pretty grateful for that. He was always worried that I wouldn't have any friends. But then you came along."

"Yeah. Me, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, and Eric. They never liked me much."

"It was because you were outgoing."

"Remember how Mike use to like you?"

"Ugggg. He just wouldn't take no for an answer. I can't believe I actually dated him in high school."

"I can't believe you went to Prom with him."

"I can't believe I kissed him."

"I can't believe that he took your virginity."

"It was junior year. You lost yours to Eric."

"Touché. I have trained you well, young Jedi warrior."

Gracie got bored and then crawled in between her mommy and aunt.

"Hey, pretty girl." Bella said with a smile as she ran her fingers through Gracie's hair.

"Mommy, are going to live here?" Gracie asked as she looked at her mother.

Bella had to think for a moment before responding.

"For a little while, baby, just until we find a place of our own. You like it here, with Aunt Rosie and Uncle Emmie, don't you?"

She nodded and then sighed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Bella asked as Rose began to rub circles on Gracie's back.

"Daddy isn't coming is he?"

"No, sweetie."

Gracie looked at her for a long while. "Daddy doesn't like me, does he?"

Grace was always mature for her age. She was born into a world where only so few people were looking out for her. She had to deal with her parents fighting from day one.

"He loves you, Grace." Bella took her daughter into her arms and sat up.

Rose sat up beside her and kept her hand on Grace's back.

"He just has a weird way of showing it."

Grace understood more than her mother thought she did.

"I don't want Daddy to come."

"He's not coming, sweetheart."

"I love you, Mommy."

Gracie hugged her mom the best that she could. She was so small yet she was full of so much love.

"Oh, baby, I love you, too. You and me, forever, right?" Bella chimed with a smile.

"Right!" Gracie cheered. "Gracie and Mommy forever!"

Rosalie laughed at how adorable the picture was. If there were a true picture of love it would this moment right here and now. When James stopped caring about Bella and more about his work Bella put all of her love, the love she already had for the baby, and the love she would be giving to James, to Gracie.

Emmett knocked on the door and covered his eyes.

"Permission to enter the girls' room?"

"Permission granted." Bella laughed.

"I came to say Goodnight to two of my favorite girls and take my number one girl back to bed with me."

Emmett walked over to the bed and hugged Bella goodnight. Then he picked up Gracie and hugged and kissed her.

"Nighty-night, Gracie-boo, my little munchkin."

"Nighty-night, Uncle Emmie." Grace gave him a big hug and a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you both again for letting us stay." Bella said one Emmett gave Grace back.

"It's our pleasure, Bella. Goodnight."

"Night."

Bella got up and turned off all of the lights and the TV. Then she helped Gracie under the covers and cuddled up next to her. They slept facing each other and in between them was Lambie.

"Nighty-night, baby."

"Nighty-night, Mommy."

They were more out cold the moment their eyes closed.


	4. I've Just Seen A Face

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a bit, I have a huge project due pretty soon so I dedicated yesterday to knocking a whole chunk of it out. Thank you for all of your reviews! Here is chapter four! Enjoy! Oh and anything that you would like to see happen let me know!**

Chapter Four

_I've Just Seen a Face_

"Pancakes, Mommy!" Gracie yelled as she pounced on her mother.

Bella groaned and then looked over at the clock. It was nine in the morning. She hadn't slept this late in so long.

"Get up, Mommy!" Gracie yelled. "Pancakes!" She emphasized the word cakes in her exclamation.

Bella rolled over and saw her baby girl. Gracie had way too much energy. Bella was still half-asleep.

"Pancakes, huh. You go ahead. I'm guessing Emmett let you out?"

Gracie nodded her head excitedly.

"I'll be right there."

Gracie climbed off the bed and then ran down the hallway yelling "pancakes!". Bella stretched and then smiled. Today was going to be a good day. Nothing was going to hold her down. The first thing she did was go to the window and when she drew back the curtain sunshine poured into the room.

"So much for rainy Seattle." Bella laughed to herself.

She really needed a cup of coffee but she figured it would be best to get dressed first and then head out for breakfast. Emmett and Rosalie would get her situated. It was nice to know that someone else was there to help her with Grace. She had been raising Grace all by herself ever since she was born, but now she had not one, but two pairs of extra hands to help her. She could actually have a moment to herself.

He thought process was interrupted by the sound of a text message going off. She padded over to the side table and picked up her phone. It was from Alec.

_Flight canceled because of storms. Will be there tomorrow instead of this afternoon. _

Bella quickly texted back.

_That's all right. It's Saturday. Spend the day with your wife and kids. It works out better this way because I am going to a BBQ at the Cullen's. _

A few moments later she received a text from Alec.

_That works out quite well. I think I will take the boys to the park. Cya tomorrow._

With that out of the way Bella went to take care of her mundane morning routine an change into her day clothes. She changed into a pair of hard cotton shorts that were army green and a sleeveless white shirt that floated as she walked, which she paired with ballet flats. She spent a while brushing out her hair and once she was satisfied she smiled and then headed out to the kitchen.

Gracie smiled a huge smile when she saw her mommy. She was sitting on her heels on a tall stool.

"Gracie, sit on your bottom please. I don't want you to fall down and get a boo-boo."

Reluctantly, Gracie sat down and then went back to watching Emmett flip pancakes.

"Morning, Bells." Emmett greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Emmett. Breakfast smells good. I know that Gracie is excited."

Rosalie then appeared from the living room with a relaxed smile on her face. She was wearing a short sundress that was no doubt designer.

"Morning, Rosalie." Bella said with a smile.

"Morning, all." Rosalie chimed as she walked up to Bella and took her hand.

Rose led Belle to the counter and they both pulled up a chair and joined Gracie in watching Emmett cook.

"Well would you look at that. Emmett and Gracie are the only two still left in their PJs." Rosalie laughed.

"Figures. Gracie loves her jammies and Emmett, well he's just a big boy." Bella teased.

They were all starving by the time the pancakes were done. They all sat together at the island counter and ate. Grace even managed not to get messy with the syrup.

"So Bells, how much of the paperwork do you have done?" Emmett asked when he went for thirds.

"Emmett, save room for the BBQ." Rosalie reprimanded.

Emmett stuck out his tongue and then stuffed a pancake into his mouth, which Gracie happened to think was hilarious and so she imitated him.

"Gracie, we don't play with our food." Bella reminded her.

Gracie swallowed what she could and then put the rest back on her plate. She relaxed back in her chair and smiled mischievously at her mother.

"Anyway, Emmett, I got a lot of the stuff done. Well the things that I could fill out on my own. I was smart enough to bring the tax files with us. I honestly don't know how it all fit in the car. Alec is going to have to help me fill out the rest."

"Well you're just ready to get this over with aren't you?" Emmett teased.

Rosalie elbowed him and he wailed.

"Emmett, be nice."

" I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying." Emmett explained.

"It's all right, Emmett, I knew what you meant. I am ready to divorce him and have been for a while."

Then Gracie spoke up and smiled at Bella.

"Mommy, can I go put on a pwetty dress for the Barbie-Q?"

Emmett almost fell over laughing when she Barbeque. Of course a three year old would think it was like a Barbie.

"Sure, baby, but you're going to be outside. So let's find something you can play in. But we have to put the dishes away first."

"Don't worry, Bells. We've got them." Rosalie reassured.

"I don't want to seem like a free loader." She objected.

"You're not a free loader, we love having you, Bella. The house is big and there are only two of us. It's nice to have some lively guests."

"All right then, I'll go help Gracie get dressed."

Today was strangely sunny for Seattle. At least Edward thought so as he sipped a glass of lemonade as he sat on the bench seat of the picnic table. A small smile crossed his face as he watched his family prepare for the cookout. His sister, Alice, was helping her fiancé, Jasper Whitlock, bring out the cooler. Alice was small but you couldn't say the same for her personality. Pixie, is what they called her. Her short black hair was cropped like a fashionable pixie, and her close never lacked a label. Her brown eyes were full of joy and life. His soon to be brother in law on the other hand was a tall and Texan man. His blonde hair was wild with gel and his sparkling blue eyes laughed. The only blood Cullen that was missing was Emmett, Edward's older brother. Edward was 28. Emmett was 30. And Alice was 27, who he didn't know it yet, was the same age as Bella. Rosalie would be coming with Emmett. Rosalie was 29 and Jasper was 28. Rosalie was Bella's best friend in high school even though Rosalie was a senior, but Rose didn't go to college right away. She went the same year as Bella because she took a year off to stay home and take care of her mother, who too had passed away. Rosalie never knew her father and so when her mother died and Bella went off to college she had no reason to stay in forks anymore. Edward knew that Rosalie and Bella had both attended Boston College, Bella on Scholarship and Rosalie with inheritance that her runaway father left her specifically for college. That was where Rosalie met Emmett and Bella met James.

"They're here!" Esme exclaimed and then hurried to get the door.

Edward just smiled at his mother's excitement, preparing himself for the storm to come. Bella, he expected, would be in tears, or near hysterics, or at least stressed and hurting. He didn't expect any less from a woman who had just left her husband so recently. Especially with the ass hole that he had heard he was. Of course, Edward hadn't made the connections as to whom her soon to be ex-husband was. Esme had only told him that the man's name was James. He wasn't prepared to discover that the man was the rival of his father's company.

His entire thought process stopped after Rosalie and Emmett cleared the way. There standing in the threshold of the door French doors, was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. Her face was heart shaped and her skin was pale as the snow. She was small, but not as small as Alice. She was curvy in absolutely all the right places. She had the body of a goddess. Her brown doe eyes nearly melted Edward's heart. His heart rate had definitely gone up. She had the cutest nose that he had ever seen. He couldn't believe that he thought someone's nose was cute. Her lips were full, her bottom a bit more than her top. She bit her bottom lip out of nervousness and when she realized she had done it she let go and smiled. Her hair fell down to the middle of her back in breathtaking waves of mahogany. He swore that she was an angle.

He then looked down at the woman's hand and saw that her dainty fingers were being clutched by those of a small child. The girl looked about three, though Edward wasn't good with telling how old children were. She looked so much like her mother. She had the same pale skin with the same large doe eyes and thick lashes, except her eyes were sparkling blue unlike her mothers deep brown ones. Her heart shaped face was so cute. The little girl was cute as could be. Her hair hung down to just below her shoulders. The child was dressed in a pink shirt that had "It's all about me" written on it. She had on a pink ruffled skirt and a pink bow with Mary Jane's and socks.

His family rushed to greet her, all of them seeming to remember them. Carlisle picked up the small child and gave her a hug. Edward put down his glass and then got up to go see the woman.

"Oh, Edward, you're the only one who hasn't met, Bella." Esme exclaimed when she saw her son.

"Edward, meet Bella Mart- Oh, um, I guess we won't be calling you that anymore." Esme laughed.

Bella extended her hand to him with a breathtaking smile and blush in her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward, I'm Bella Swan, formerly known as Bella Martin."

He grasped her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. My family has been talking about you non-stop since they heard about you coming to Seattle."

When they dropped their hands Bella blushed again.

"Your family is very sweet. They've certainly been here for me when the times have been rough." Bella laughed.

Edward was intoxicated by her laugh for it was a tinkling laughter that he heard. Just as he was about to say something the child came running at Bella with a box in her hands. The child jumped into Bella's arms causing Bella to laugh.

"Look, Mommy! Grandma and Grandpa got me a presie!"

Edward was confused. He had no idea why the child was calling his parents her grandparents. He had seen them put the box on the table earlier so he knew it was for her.

"Oh, my! An Eloise tea set from the Plaza Hotel, you have been wanting one of those for a while. Did you say thank you?"

The child nodded happily.

"Grace, I'd like you to meet Edward. He's one of Carlisle and Esme's children."

Gracie studied Edward for a while. After she seemed to be satisfied she smiled at him. She liked to imitate her mother and so she stuck out her hand as she had seen her mother do.

"I'm Gracie. Are you sure that you're a kid? You seem like a very big to be a kid like me."

Edward had to contain his laughter. He swore that she must have heard that on TV or something. He played along and shook her hand.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Gracie. You're a very pretty girl just like your mother. And I use to be a kid, but I'm all grown up now."

Bella blushed at the complement, but then thought of it only as a nice thing to say like you do to a stranger.

Gracie gasped and looked at Edward with wide eyes.

"You use to be small like me?" She asked quite amazed by the fact that someone as tall as Edward use to be small like her.

"Yep. How old are you, Gracie?"

Gracie had to think for a moment. She was using her thinking face, which Edward thought was adorable. Then she held out her fingers that didn't quite match up with her words.

"I'm three years old! But Mommy says I'm a big girl."

Edward couldn't help but smile back at Gracie. Never so quickly had anyone won his heart. Gracie was the most precious thing in the world. They both just stared at each other for a while.

"I'd say that you're a very big girl." Edward agreed.

"Baby, why don't you go ask Emmett if he'll open the box for you and set it up?" Bella suggested as she put Gracie down because she was fidgeting.

"Okay!" Gracie giggled and then ran off towards Emmett.

When Bella walked through the threshold the first thing she was made her heart stop and then speed up. The most handsome man that she had ever seen was sitting on the picnic table bench. His eyes were the first things she saw. They were spring green and full of wonder. She could get lost in those eyes easily. His eye lashes were long and thick, and when he blinked it was like she missed those spring green eyes. His nose was sharp but the bridge was strong. His skin was paler than hers and she never thought that that was possible. His face over all was like a sculpture done by Michelangelo. His jaw line was so strong and sharp. She all of a sudden had a vision of kissing it. his lips, oh she could have melted at the sight of his slightly reddened lips. They looked like ones made for kissing. He lifted his hand and ran his long fingers through his strangely colored bronzed hair. His shoulders weren't too broad or narrow and his frame was tall and lanky. He was absolutely breathtaking, not to mention mouthwatering.

All of the Cullens, except for the man sitting down rushed towards her. Carlisle took Gracie off her hands, which left her to meet the stranger. They made awkward introductions, but when they touched, electricity surged between them. Bella was ecstatic that Edward and Gracie hit it off. He was just too adorable with her.

"She's got quite a personality." Edward commented as they walked to sit on the bench.

"Thanks. I'm glad that she is more out going than I am. I was so worried when she was born that she was going to be an exact replica of me. As Rosalie has always said, there's only enough room for one Bella Swan in the world at a time."

They both shared a laugh over that.

"So Bella, you said your last name was Martin. I was told that your husband's name is James. You wouldn't happen to be in the process of divorcing the James Martin of Martin & Co.?"

The moment he asked it Bella could tell he regretted. He was about to apologize but she stopped him.

"Don't worry. I understand. Your father owns their rival company. Yes, that's the James I'm leaving, good riddance. I remember I was afraid of all of this when Rosalie introduced me to Emmett. I was afraid your family wouldn't like me because of who I was married too. I mean you might be different than them. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way Bella. I was just curious."

She understood that he truly was just curious and smiled at him.

"Bella can we chat for a sec?" Carlisle interrupted.

His smile was so friendly that she couldn't say no. The only reason she didn't want to say no was because she didn't want her talk with Edward to be over quite yet. She got up off the bench and then followed Carlisle to the far end of the fenced in part of the yard.

"I'm sorry to hear about James." He started off.

"Oh, Carlisle. Really don't be sorry. It was time. Alec is coming up tomorrow to help me with the paperwork. He's getting me an advance so I don't have to wait for the six months. I'll be plain old Bella Marie Swan before you know it."

"Are you planning on staying in Seattle?"

"Yes. Rose and Emmett are here. You know that Renee and Charlie passed when I was in college. And I really didn't think I could handle going back to Forks even to stay with Billy in La Push. It would be too much."

"I understand. I want you to know that Esme and I, we're here if you need anything." He signaled to come over and she did.

Esme took Bella into her arms and Bella returned the hug. She needed a mother right now and Esme was just the right mother to be here at the current moment.

"Bella, Carlisle is right. We'll be here if you need anything at all. You know that ever since we met you back when you were in college, that we've considered you one of our children. We love you and Gracie so much. If you need us to take Gracie off your hands whenever we'd be happy to play Grandma and Grandpa. We're just so happy that you chose us to come to."

Carlisle put her hand on Bella's back to show his support of her and smiled.

"We know that you've done great work for the Martin's but we don't think that they gave you enough of a chance. What would you say to a job at Cullen Incorporated as a Marketing Executive? I know you might feel like you're betraying your husband's company but…"

"No, no, Carlisle, thank you! But I will take it only if you want me for my work. I don't want you to be offering me this because you feel sorry for me and know that I need a job. I can show you some of my work so that you can see that I am worthy of this opportunity."

"Bella, I wouldn't be offering this to you if I didn't think you could do it. Would you feel better if we did a mini interview and showed me your work?"

"Yes, I have my work on my laptop it's in my bag on the table."

"Let me have a look."

After they were finished looking at her work Carlisle looked at her and smiled.

"Well I sure feel bad for the Martins for losing you as an employee. Welcome to team Cullen, Miss Swan, we're very happy to have you."

Bella threw Carlisle off guard by throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you so much Carlisle! You have no idea how much this means to me." She pulled back and let go and then looked him in the eyes.

"Carlisle. You know that I'm trying for full custody of Gracie."

"As you should." He replied.

"It's hard to get full custody when you're unemployed. James was never a fan of you guys, only because you're rivals. And now I don't have to be friends in secret with your family because I'm getting divorced. I'm going to need you to be there when I go to court. They're going to question why I'm going to the Cullens, the rival of the Martins. I know it's a lot to ask. But I need help. I can't do this alone."

That's when she lost it. Rosalie rushed over and told her that everything was going to be ok. Esme came running as well.

"Mommy!" Gracie came running and pushed through everyone until she got to her mom's lap.

She climbed up onto her mom's lap and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, everyone." Bella murmured as she looked down at her baby girl.

Gracie lifted her small hand and put it on Bella's cheek.

"Why are you crying Mommy, you aren't fighting with Daddy, why are you crying Mommy, why?"

"I'm sorry, Baby. You're right, I don't need to cry." Bella wiped away her tears and smiled.

Gracie nuzzled her head against her mother's breast. Bella took a deep breath and then smiled as she pressed a kiss to her daughter's head.

"Thank you, Gracie." She murmured.

Edward looked over at her and asked more with his eyes than his mouth.

"Are you ok, now?" He asked, wanting to touch and comfort her in some way.

"Yeah, thanks."

She wanted to change the mood so she laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked now quite confused.

"Nothing is." Bella chimed.

"Then why are you laughing?" He asked as Gracie climbed off her lap and onto the bench on the space in between her and Edward now that Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie had left them alone.

"Laughter is the best medicine. Didn't you know that?" Bella chimed again.

Then she threw her head back and laughed. "My mother, Renee used to tell me that and it always worked. When you laugh you smile and if you smile the tears stop falling."

"Then your mom must have known Gandhi."

"It's possible."

During lunch Bella and Edward sat with Gracie in between them. She was very content to be sitting where she was. Bella was afraid that Gracie was going to stop her from getting close to another man, but she seemed to be quite satisfied between Edward and Bella.

"Do you like Shakespeare, Edward?" Bella asked as Gracie nibbled on her hotdog.

"Very much so. I'm quite a fan of Romeo and Juliet."

"Why don't I doubt that?" She chimed. "You know I use to read Shakespeare to Gracie when I was pregnant with her because I thought it would make her smarter."

"Did you have her listen to classical music?"

"I still do."

"Then I think it's worked because she's a pretty smart kid. You know she's pretty lucky to have you for a mother."

"Thanks." Bella replied as blush ran to her cheeks. "I always wanted to be a mom like Esme. The most important thing I think that she taught me has been that patience is key. Trust me, there have been times were Gracie has defiantly tested my patience, but I keep my temper because I love her."

"Edward." Gracie piped up. "Do you like Eloise?" Her smile was so big it looked like it hurt.

Bella had to contain her laughter.

"Sweetie, I'm not sure he's read Eloise."

"Your mother is right, I'm afraid I haven't. But it looks like I'll be reading it real soon."

"It's about a girl who lives in the Plaza Hotel in New York. Esme bought her the book for when she got older but I started reading it to her early and she has loved it. Lately all she wants is Eloise related stuff. I'm afraid that she'll ask me to buy her a hotel."

They both shared a laugh after that.

"I know you just got in town yesterday, but since you start work on Monday, have you thought about a place for daycare for Gracie? " Alice asked seeming as peppy as ever.

"Uh, not really. Any suggestions?" Bella asked as she reached down to stop Gracie from playing with her food.

"Edward, your friend, what's your friend's name who had that sweet little girl named Lucinda?"

"Oh, Justine. Lucy is actually Gracie's age. Let me give her a call, I know that Lucy loves her summer camp and day care program. Justine was telling me just last week how the kids had a pow-wow and ran around the tissue paper fire doing Indian calls."

Bella looked down and Gracie and smiled.

"Does that sound like fun, baby?" Bella asked hoping that she would say yes.

Gracie nodded her head several and smiled a big cheesy smile.

"I'll call her up right now and see if she can see if she can get you in."

After a few minutes on the phone Edward smiled at Bella.

"Drop her off at this address on Monday morning at 8."

"Why don't you text to it to me?" Bella said pointing to the number on the phone. "I'll forget other wise."

"Sure, what's your number?" Edward asked with a bit of blush in his cheeks.

Bella told him and then he texted it to her.

Once everyone was finished eating Gracie started getting cranky like she does when she needs a nap.

"Well, we better get going. It looks like Gracie needs a nap." Emmett chuckled.

He went to pick her up and just when he had scooped her up in his arms and Bella was saying a reluctant goodbye to Edward, her phone rang. The pair had been soul staring as if they had seen a face that they could never forget, but the sound of "Hate my life" by Theory of a Deadman broke their concentration. Bella's face went pale and Edward took her hand.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She couldn't answer right away. It wasn't until her phone rang a second time with the same song that she could respond.

"It's James."


	5. White Horse

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the Awesome reviews! I love y'all so much! Keep it up. So some of y'all have been wondering about what made James tick, that isn't in this chapter but it's coming up real soon. Some of you want to know what happened in Edward's relationship and I promise that that is coming up too. So keep up the reviews! Enjoy! **

Chapter Five

_White Horse _

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel _

_Comes out just when you need it to _

_As I paced back and forth all this time _

_Cause I honestly believed you _

_Holding on, the days grad on _

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known _

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet _

_Lead her up the stairwell _

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town _

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down _

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around _

_Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes _

_And never really had a chance _

_I had so many dreams about you and me _

_Happy endings, now I know _

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell _

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town _

_I was a dream before you went and let me down _

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around _

_And there you are on your knees _

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me _

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry _

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale _

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well _

_This is a big world, this was a small town _

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now _

_And it's too late for you and your white horse _

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now _

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now _

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now _

"Bella?" Rosalie rushed to her side while calling her name.

"I need to sit down." Bella said weakly, her phone still ringing.

Edward helped her sit down on the bench as Rosalie took the phone.

"Bella do you want me to answer it?" Rosalie asked as she put her hand on her knee.

She extended her hand for the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello." Her voice was shaky.

"Bella." James sounded breathless. "Bella, I miss you."

Normally hearing that your husband misses you would be a good thing, but it only made her look down at herself and see the bruises that had healed.

"I know." Her voice was heavy with sorrow.

She then looked over at Edward. There was a look of concern on his face. She had just met him and already she knew that she could trust him. He tried to soothe her by putting his hand on her back and moving it up and down in a calming manner.

"Please, Bella, come home." James begged. His voice was on the verge of breaking.

"I can't do that, James." Bella sighed.

Edward's touch gave her strength. Though his hand was moving innocently, she felt a deep connection through the electricity surging between them.

"Why not, Bella, it's our home?" He pleaded with her.

"It's not a _home_ for me anymore. It's just a _house_. It hasn't been a home ever since you change not long after you got the company. There's nothing left for me in Los Angeles." Everyone was thankful for how calm Bella was.

Alice stared at Edward and internally smiled. There was something about the way he touched her that held a sort of unspoken promise of hope. Everyone wished they could hear what James was saying, but they had to let the moment be private.

"But I'm here, Bella." James's voice cracked.

"That's why I can't be there. It's not good for Gracie and I, James."

"But I love you."

"I used to love you. Things have changed so much, James. It's rare that we ever talk civilly like this. Please listen, I can't be with you anymore. You've hurt me, James, both emotionally and physically. I stayed because I thought that maybe you would change. I finally woke up and realized that you weren't going to."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." James not began to cry.

"I know that you're sorry, but it's not enough anymore. Sorry can't take back the scars you've left physically on me, emotionally on my heart, and mentally on Gracie. She's seen it and she's heard it all. We'll just fight. We fight the same argument every time, and each time when I pour out my heart and soul, you don't listen."

"When did I go wrong, Bella? What have I done?"

"It's happening again, James. You're pretending you don't remember."

"I don't want to remember, but tell me again."

Bella sighed and looked at Rose.

"Your father, he passed way during the fourth month of my pregnancy. You were devastated for mere minutes when we got the call from your mother."

As Edward listened he was confused as to why she had to tell his story to him. But he was in awe of her because of how calm and patient she was right now with James.

"The moment she told you that you would be running the company, you changed. It was only a matter of seconds before your tears dried and your eyes became wild with the desire for the power. We picked up our things and we moved from a cozy apartment in Boston to our house in LA. I never wanted to go, but we had to so that you could run the company. You said it would be good because we could be close to your family, for they were all that we had left. You worked late a lot. Or that's what you told me. I knew you were cheating, James, I knew from that first phone call when you told me you wouldn't be home until late, I heard that woman's voice in the background. I just knew you were having an affair. I didn't say anything because I thought it was a phase. I wanted you to confess to me. I wanted the guilt to build within you, because I still had hope that you were a good man. Do you remember the first time I confronted you about it? I was eight months pregnant with Gracie. Do you remember what you did to me?"

Weakly James responded. "Yes."

"Good, because I don't want to relive that." Bella's voice shook now. The look on her face was twisted with torment. Edward put a bit more pressure on her back as he rubbed in circles. "Remember I had Rosalie and Emmett come down to help me through the last month of my pregnancy? You were never there and the times that you were you simply just wanted what you got from your mistresses. God, the things you tried to do to me at work at the office like I was one of your whores. I am not one of your damn whores James, I am your wife, and I've made the choice to leave. You weren't even there for Gracie's birth. Rosalie and Emmett were the ones holding my hands as I gave birth to our daughter, our beautiful baby girl. Gracie means the world to me, James. I can't live without her. You have the company and I have Gracie, those have been our allegiances for the past few years. You promised that you'd never touch her with harm as your intent and I still hold you to that promise. I am divorcing you, James. There's nothing you can say to change my mind. I've already begun to file for divorce."

"I'll change, Bella. Please, it will be better for Grace if she grows up with a father figure."

"James, you haven't been a father at all. I've raised Gracie on my own with help from Rosalie, Emmett and the rest of the Cullens."

"I hate the Cullens."

"I know you do, James. But Rosalie married Emmett Cullen. He went to Boston College just like us. The Cullens are good people, James."

"I know that you're in Seattle, Bella. Did you really think I wouldn't keep an eye and an ear on you? I know that you're living with the Cullens."

"How mad are you?"

"Pretty mad, but I know that yelling wont help."

"So you're learning something."

"Will you come back now?"

"No. I've made up my mind, James. I only stayed because I thought it would be better for you if we did. I thought that you'd come around. Then I realized that you wouldn't. Gracie has already had to suffer. She won't suffer here. She'll be surrounded by the people that love and care about her. I need the support and Gracie needs the care. Charlie always told me that I was a smart girl. And now I know that I've been stupid for a long time by staying with you. I wasn't keeping myself or Gracie safe, and if Charlie were still alive he'd tell me to get my head on straight. That's what I'm doing, James. I need this. I need to start over. I need to be with people who treat me well. You've proven that you can't do that, because money isn't love. I used to love the old James, the James that fateful day that I met my freshman year, but he's long gone now. You can't change for me, James. You have to change for yourself. It's too late for us. It's just too late."

"I hear what you say, but I'm gonna try."

"I'm going to hang up now."

"I love you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Bella nearly collapsed against Edward when she hung up. She had to stop herself from melting into his warmth.

"I'm sorry for putting a damper on things." Bella murmured.

Esme was about to object but Alice jumped in and did it for her.

"Stop apologizing, Bella. We freaking love you. We're all here for us. We want you to be open. I know that's hard for you and I've known that since I first met you at the rehearsal dinner for my brother's wedding. We all are one hundred and ten percent behind you."

Alice threw her arms around Bella, though she was small she had quite a force. Bella returned her hug and didn't let go. She stood up and Alice and Bella held onto each other. She talked to Alice just as much as she did Rosalie. She was like the sister that she never had. She needed her and Rosalie now more than ever.

"Alice. Esme. Will you all come to Rose's house tomorrow when Alec comes to help me with the divorce? I'd like it very much if I had you both and Rose there too for me."

"Of course, Bella." Esme cooed and then went to join the hug fest that Rose had already thrown herself into.

After everyone had said their goodbyes they headed home. Bella collapsed on the bed and Emmett put the still sleeping Gracie beside her. Bella snuggled up to her daughter, wrapping her in her arms. Rosalie and Emmett went out to the living room and sat down the couch. Emmett stretched out, letting his body relax into the leather and cushioning, and Rosalie climbed onto his lap and rested her head on his chest.

"Bella's going to be fine, Emmett." Rosalie reassured her husband.

She could tell from the way he was looking out into space that he was thinking deeply.

"I know, Babe. I don't trust James though. Sure he and Bella didn't fight, but I don't know."

"I know what you mean, boo, but Carlisle has security contacts watching our house. He's going to double security at work."

"I know. I worry about Gracie. This must be hard on her."

"You're such a sweetheart, boo. Everything is going to be just fine." Rosalie murmured as she took his face in her hands and then coaxed his down to hers.

Their lips molded together in a sweet kiss that quickly turned hot and heavy. Before rose could contemplate what was happening, Emmett was picking her up and running towards their bedroom.

"Alice, sweetie, what in the world are you doing?" Jasper laughed when he walked into their living room.

Alice was sitting, well not really sitting, she was sitting upside down in one of the large arm chairs with a sketch pad and was drawing.

"I'm looking at things in different way!" Alice childishly exclaimed.

Jasper failed to contain his laughter and then burst out laughing. He loved his fiancé but sometimes she was in another world.

"I want to help, Bella. I'm designing the dress she's going to wear on her first date with Edward."

Jasper froze at that point and then walked over to Alice and had her get up. He sat down in the chair and then she sat down across his lap.

"Alice, sweetie, that's a real nice idea, but I think it's too soon."

"But you saw the way that they were looking at each other! I mean you saw how she reacted when he was comforting her!"

"I know, I saw it, too. But first of all, knowing Bella she will want her divorce finalized first. She's just not the type of girl to start a relationship while she's closing the other one. And she has Gracie, she wants to get her settled here before she starts adding that kind of change. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah. I guess so. I just thought it would be idea."

"It's a thoughtful thing to do. It's part of why I love you so much."

Jasper took away her pencil and pad and put them on the floor. He claimed her mouth and reminded her of all the reasons they were getting married in a few short months.


	6. Soulmate

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter Six

_Soulmate _

The sound of the water pouring into the four-footed tub automatically relaxed the very stressed and sullen Victoria. She had quit her job today because she just couldn't handle seeing him after what he said to her. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been.

"What in the world was I thinking?" She reprimanded herself.

She then added lavender bath salts to soothe and calm her, she needed to find some place of tranquility. The sun was setting on the city line of LA and so she walked around the bathroom and lit a few candles. The next thing that she did was bring in her iHome and iPod from her room and scrolled through her songs while she waited for the bathtub to fill.

When the tub was filled she stopped the water and then pressed play. She let her clothes fall to the floor and then she stepped into the bathroom. The lights were dimmed and so the candles flickered shadows across her body as she slowly submerged herself into the water and bubbles. She leaned her head against the edge of the tub and looked out the large window that looked into the city. She heard the lyrics and let her body relax and release all of her troubles.

"_Incompatible, it don't matter though _

'_Cause someone's bound to hear my cry_

_Speak out if you do, you're not easy to find _

_Is it possible Mr. Lovable is already in my life? _

_Right in front of me or maybe you're in disguise_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told _

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own _

_If there's a soulmate for everyone _

_Here we are again, circles never end _

_How do I find the perfect fit? _

_There's enough for everyone _

_But I'm still waiting in line _

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold _

_Who knows how to love you without being told _

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own _

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone _

_Most relationships seem so transitory _

_They're all good but not the permanent one _

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told _

_Oh, somebody tell me why I'm on my own _

_If there's a soulmate for everyone _

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold _

_Who knows how to love you without being told _

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own _

_If there's a soulmate for everyone _

_If there's a soulmale for everyone." _

She was so angry with James. He was so much older than her and yet he had manipulated her. She was also angry with herself for allowing herself to let their affair drag on for so long. All the times she told him how she adored him he never once returned her affections verbally. Sometimes when they fucked he would call her Bella. Sometimes she hated Bella for making James love her. She wanted James. But now as she looked at her past she began to cry.

"What am I doing with my life?" She sobbed.

A sudden knock came to the door and a familiar, calming voice filled her ears.

"Feeling any better?" Her roommate ,Laurent, asked.

He stood in the doorway, his ebony skin looking almost crystalline due to the glow of the fire. His dark brown eyes focused on her red hair splayed against the white tub.

"No." She sobbed.

Laurent cared deeply for Victoria. They had been best friends ever since they met in a club here in La while she was on spring break in her senior year of graduate school. She was 26 now and he was 29. Despite the age difference they became fast friends. He remembered the day that she called and told him that she had gotten a job offer in LA. He offered the extra space in his apartment for her to rent out and she agreed. Things had been great ever since. He wasn't happy when she started fucking around with James but he couldn't stop her. He just had to bite his tongue. He wasn't happy that she was broken hearted but at least she was thinking.

He pulled up the stool that sat by the towel box and pulled it up to the tub. Victoria covered her chest with bubbles and rested her head against the back of the tub again.

"You weren't answering your phone." He pointed out as he pulled it out of his pocket.

He had found it lying on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, James kept calling me and I just got tired of hearing the damn thing go off."

"I'm so sorry about all of this happening to you, Victoria. Sometimes bad things happen to good people."

He smiled softly at her, trying to bring some of the light back to her eyes.

"I can't believe how stupid I was, Laurent. Really a man like him, how can he love? I don't see why Bella married him."

"Maybe she saw something in him just as you did. I know for a fact that he didn't use to be like this. There's a little bit of good in even the darkest people."

"Why are you so bright?"

"Because I talk little and listen a lot."

"I should learn that."

"Maybe you should, but not around me. I like hearing you talk all the time."

"I thought that guys hated a girl that talks too much."

"Not me. I like it when you talk a lot. You express with your entire self."

"Thanks I think."

"Your welcome." He smiled, which made her smile back.

"I still feel like shit, though. I degraded myself. I couldn't go back to work. I just called him and told him I quit. I realized what everyone must truly think of my at work. I need someplace new to start.

"I'll help you start looking on Monday."

"Thanks, you're a real friend, Laurent. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You make my life interesting, Vicky. I can tell you that. You've had a few bumps along the way and you've fallen off the wagon, but it's not the end. I'll help you find a new job. So why don't you come with me tonight to the club? I have to work but it should still be fun. You can hang out with me at the bar if you like."

"Oh thank you." Victoria squealed.

All was good again.

When Bella woke she heard Gracie singing to herself.

"It itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout

Down came the rain and washed the spider out

Up came the sun and dried up all the rain

And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again."

Slowly Bella lifted herself from the bed and looked across the room where she found Gracie lying on the ground with her drawing pad. Quietly she tiptoed to stand behind her daughter and then squatted down behind her.

"Hi, baby, what are you drawing?" She asked as she reached out to stroke her daughter's soft hair.

"My family." Gracie replied as she put the crayon to her mouth.

"See, that's you." Gracie pointed to a scribble in red.

"And that's me." She pointed to a smaller scribble next to Bella's that was drawn in pink.

"And that's Aunt Rosie." She pointed to a scribble on the other side of Bella in purple. "And that's Uncle Emmie." She pointed to a large scribble in green.

"This is Auntie Alice." Gracie giggled as she pointed to an orange scribble on the opposite side of the page.

"That's Uncle Jaspie." She pointed to a yellow scribble next to Alice.

"That's Grandpa." She smiled and pointed to a topaz colored scribble above the rest that was supposed to be Carlisle.

"That's Grandma." She pointed to a magenta colored scribble next to Carlisle's that was suppose to be Esme.

"And that's Edward." She squealed loudly and happily as she pointed to the blue scribble next to Bella's. "I want to play with Edward."

"You'll see him tomorrow." Bella promised. Emmett had said in the car that Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle were coming over tomorrow to look after Gracie while the girls were in session with Bella and Alec.

"Yippie!" Gracie squealed.

"So who's that grey person in the corner outside of the house?" Bella asked.

"That's Daddy, he can't come in."

"Oh, I see. Well why don't we wash up and get ready for dinner?"

"Ok, Mommy." Gracie giggled and then got up off the ground.

Bella just smiled and laughed to herself. She knew that she had the most wonderful daughter in the entire world. And so she smiled to herself as she looked at the picture that Gracie drew. The thought that came to her mind was, it's a good thing that Edward is in shape because he just got promoted to Gracie's new playmate.


	7. Intuition

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews and comments. I love writing this story and so I am so glad that you all enjoy reading it. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

_Intuition_

The club was crowded by the time that Laurent and Victoria got there. Laurent planned to keep a close eye on Vicky, for he hadn't told her everything on his mind. He thought she was idiotic for having that affair with James. It was her life, though. Victoria's spirits already seemed higher once she got to the club. The music pulsed and bodies swayed.

"Hey, Laurent, who's your friend?" Emily asked.

Emily was one of the girls that worked at the club.

"Victoria, and hands off, she's not like us." Laurent growled, sending her the proper warning.

"What you mean gay?" She asked with a devilish green.

"Lay off, she has enough problems of her own. The only reason that I brought her was to keep an eye on her so that she will stay out of trouble."

"Because she's totally not going to get into any trouble at a club.'' Emily snickered.

"Shut up and go back to work." Laurent barked.

Emily strutted away but with a knowing smile.

James knew that he needed to get out of the house. He couldn't possibly be stuck here on a fucking Saturday night. That wasn't like him. He was a man of the city. Sure he had to share the shitty spotlight with celebrities that had too much Botox and a boob job too many. He shrugged on an Egyptian cotton shirt along with a pair of designer jeans, pulled his hair into a ponytail, slipped on his shoes, and then headed for the door.

Traffic was bad as usual but what did he care. It wasn't like he was rushing to meet anyone. He wasn't really sure where he was going. He just knew that he would go any place that he fucking wanted. Victoria had quit on him. His wife had walked out on him. Now he just needed a distraction because alcohol just didn't seem like a good idea right now. Though he probably would end up drunk by the end of the night. After some driving around he stumbled upon one of the hottest clubs in LA, Nomad.

He pulled up to the front of the club and gave the Valley his keys.

"Don't scratch it, Kid." James huffed.

"Of course, Mr. Martin." The boy reassured.

Putting on his game face, James walked to the front of the line.

"James Martin, well what do you know?" The bouncer laughed hardily.

James didn't say anything. He just walked past once allowed and let himself fall under the spell of the hypnotic music of the club. The club pulsed with the beat of the music. Bodies swayed all around him. Sweat was slicked on the skin of the members as they gyrated and used their bodies to get lose in the rhythm. Women danced with their hands in the air, moving their hips with their eyes closed. Their heads were titled back and they were lost in the feelings surging through the atmosphere.

Before he could even blink he was approached by a sexy blonde.

"Hey, wanna dance?" She asked.

"Maybe another time, Sexy." James chuckled with a patty-soaking smile.

He made his way through the swaying bodies and headed for the VIP booths. He could already see a few celebrities. In one purple leather booth there was Megan Fox with Lindsey Lohan. He made his way over to a table that was empty. A waiter came by and he ordered a Fat Tire.

"Well, well, if it isn't James Martin, what are you doing in a place like this all alone?" An unfamiliar voice chimed.

"Excuse me, but do I know you girls?" James forced a Hollywood smile at the two girls.

"No, but we'd like you to get to know us. I'm Crystal and she's Melody." The girl with the cotton candy pink hair beamed.

"We think you're hot, so why don't you come have some fun with us?" Melody giggled as she reached for James' hand.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm just not interested."

"But please. We heard the news about your wife. We want to make you feel better."

"The news has gone around that fast?" James gasped and then slumped back into his seat.

"It's Hollywood, Baby. Things spread like wild fire."

"Maybe I could use a dance or two."

James downed his shot of whiskey and then reluctantly followed the girls.

Victoria moved effortlessly to the music. It was like all of her problems were being drained away. A muscular hunk was grinding behind her another grinded her font. She was in Heaven. She didn't have to think about a thing or the consequences. Laurent wasn't breathing down her neck today, for once, about having an affair with a married man. He had actually seemed supportive of her today. Now she could just be free as she danced to music.

"Hey beautiful, you wanna head back to my place?" The man behind her asked.

"No dude, she's coming with me." The man in front of her barked.

"I'm not going with either of you." Victoria huffed and then pushed away from the pair.

She moved on and let herself attract a new crowd. She was more being bumped by a bunch of way too horny couples but she didn't care. She felt free and that was all that mattered.

James wasn't really enjoying dancing with the two girls. They weren't any older than twenty one and they were starting to get on his nerves with the way they fought over who could dance where on him.

"Girls cool it or I'm leaving." He growled.

Then a familiar song that tugged at his heartstrings became to play. It was Intuition by Jewel. That was Victoria's favorite song. He listened to her. She just didn't know it. He listened to her more than his own wife. He looked across the room and that's when he saw her moving towards him. She didn't seem to see him but he pushed towards her, knocking over dancers and whoever was in his path.

As Victoria pushed the crowd she could have sword she saw him. Her heart raced and her feet reacted before her mind did. Before she knew it she was pushing people down as the song played.

"_I'm just a simple girl _

_ In a high tech digital world_

_ I really try to understand _

_ All the powers that rule this land_

_ They say Miss J's big butt is boss _

_ Kate Moss can't find a job_

_ In a world of post modern fad _

_ What was good now is bad _

_ It's not hard to understand _

_ Just follow this simple plan _

_ Follow your heart_

_ You intuition _

_ It will lead you in the right direction _

_ Let go of your mind _

_ Your intuition _

_ It's easy find _

_ Just follow your heart baby" _

Victoria found herself now running, despite being in heels.

"James." She gasped when she was facing him.

"Victoria." He gaped in reply as he reached for hand and took it in his.

"_You look at me _

_ But you're not quite sure _

_ Am I it or could you get more?_

_ You learn cool from magazines_

_ You learn love from Charlie Sheen." _

"Vitoria, I'm sorry. I've been stupid. I shouldn't have belittled you. When I saw you with those other men. I realized how you must have been feeling every time you saw me with my wife or around other women. I know I haven't been a good guy for you. But I talked to Bella and I realized that I couldn't lose on my own. I need something to gain. You've always given to me and I've pushed away. Please, I just need somebody."

Victoria was shocked by his tender confession. He was right. He's not the type of person to do this sort of thing and so he must really mean it.

"You can't chase after any other girl but me if I say yes to come back to you."

"I promise. I won't chase after any other girl but you. I just need help making it through this thing with Bella. I need someone to be there for me."

"_If you want me let me know_

_ I promise I won't say no." _

Victoria threw her arms around James and he wrapped his around her. Despite how messed up he was right now she didn't care. She wasn't exactly put together either.

"_Follow your heart_

_ Your intuition _

_ It will lead you in the right direction _

_ Let go of your mind _

_ Your intuition _

_ It's easy to find _

_ Just follow your heart baby." _

He stroked her hair and held her close to him as he buried his face in her hair. He needed her more than ever and he felt so stupid for have letting her walk out the door.

"_You got something that you want me to sell _

_ Sell your sin, Just cash in." _

Victoria was so relieved that he was here. Despite what Laurent had said, this was where she belonged. She would make him hers and he would never want Bella again. She had a plan that would conquer his heart. He was hers. No one else could have him.

"_You got something that you want me to tell _

_ You'll love me. Wait and see._

_ If you want me _

_ Don't play games _

_ I promise it won't be in vain _

_ Uh-uh-uh" _

Though they were being bumped around they didn't care. James lowered his face to hers and waited for her to allow him further.

"I don't want to be your mistress." She made herself very clear.

"What do you want to be?" He asked as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Victoria brought out a different side of him, a side that he rarely showed anymore. She made him vulnerable.

"What do you want to be?" James asked.

"Your girlfriend." She said with a smile.

"You want to be the girlfriend of a man who's in the process of being divorced."

"That man is you, isn't it?"

"Yes, but…"

"Sh sh sh. Now if you want me back we are doing things my way. I deserve better than a mistress."

"That you do. All right then. Victoria will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Victoria squealed, which made James smile.

He pressed his lips against hers and then sighed happily. She tasted sweet but powerful at the same time. He knew that she could play games and would, too. She wanted something out of him, but he didn't care. Just like in one of Bella's favorite books, he and Victoria were Katherine and Heathcliff. Their kiss was passionate and he enjoyed every damn second of it and he knew that she did too.

"_Follow your heart _

_ Your intuition _

_ It will lead you in the right direction _

_ Let go of your mind _

_ Your intuition _

_ It's easy to find _

_ Just follow your heart baby." _

"Hey, Laurent, check your girl out over there. I think she found a friend." Emily said slyly after she sauntered over to the counter.

"What shit are you talking, Emily?" Laurent sounded annoyed.

"Look over there." Emily pointed to where Victoria and James were making out on the dance floor.

"Holy fuck! She's sucking face with James. I should have been harder on her. Has she not learned anything?"

He practically jumped the bar and dashed towards them. He had to push his way through the way too horny and drunk dancers to reach them.

"Victoria! What the fuck do you think that you're doing?" Laurent scolded.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend. What do you think I'm doing?"

She pulled James back down by the collar of his shirt but Laurent stopped her before she could kiss James again.

"Have you not learned a damn thing, child? You were his mistress. He doesn't care, he doesn't give a fuck about you. He just wants sex. You're an idiot if you stay with him."

"Woah, buddy." James growled. "Don't call her out like that. She can make her own decisions. She chose me. I've screwed up big time so at least she still sees some good in me. Besides she's my girlfriend now. Not my mistress. My wife and I are splitting."

Laurent was about to comment but Victoria stopped him.

"Come on, James. Let's get out of here."

"Sure, babe. Where do you want to go?"

"Someone nice but somewhere fun."

"I know just the place."

James took her by the hand and pulled her out of the club. Tonight was looking better already.

James took them to the nicest hotel in LA that he knew. They had just had the most amazing sex of his life. Victoria laid snuggled up to his side. He hand an arm behind his head and the other was draped across Victoria's back. He looked down at her and he realized how beautiful she was. This wasn't the way that a man should fall in love, divorcing his wife while having major emotional issues, but he swore he could feel a bit of love in his heart. That's at least what he thought the fuzzy warm feeling was.

"James." Victoria whispered.

"Yes, baby." He chimed as he smiled at her.

"I'm glad that we're going to try and make this work."

"Me, too, baby, me, too."

Bella sleepily made her way out into the kitchen. When she looked out the window in the hall she realized that the sun was going down.

"Well it looks like sleepyhead is finally awake." Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah. I feel so relaxed." Bella said with a smile.

"That's good news. So how do you feel about Pizza cause I don't feel like cooking."

"That's fine, but I could cook."

"Nah. I'm not really in the mood for anything but take out."

"I'll call!" Emmett volunteered.

"Typical." Rosalie teased and then led Bella to sit on the couch in the living room.

Gracie was sitting in front of the TV and was watching Dora.

"So are you looking forward to going to work on Monday?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it will be a distraction." Bella chimed.

"Mhmm. And I know that Edward will be looking forward to having you in the office."

"What was that?' Bella asked as she looked down at Gracie.

"Oh, nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Whatever you say, Rose. Whatever you say."

Edward was lying in bed, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. There was something about today that seemed to be monumental but he couldn't put a finger on what that was. Well he knew that Gracie had something to do with it. She was the cutest thing that he had ever seen. She was so lively and full of joy. He knew that the situation that she and Bella had been living in was bad and that Gracie wasn't use to being surrounded by so many people that loved and cared about her. She was definitely a girl that liked to be the center of attention, but when you're as cute as her, why wouldn't you want to be.

Bella. He had to shake the image of her out of his head. She was getting divorced. She needed time and space. He wanted to be there for her. She needed a friend, and even though she had one in everyone in his family, he wanted to be the one she leaned on. So he would become her friend and see where things went from there. He already felt so protective of her. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he just needed to look up a bit more and see the sky instead of the floor. He just needed a little change in perspective and this was the perfect opportunity.

**All right, so I hope that that cleared up some of the confusion. I know that some of you were a little concerned about me portraying Victoria as a good person, but don't be fooled. As you have just witnessed, looks can be deceiving. I had made her appear good to show that she had the opportunity to do the smart thing, but as you just saw she changed her mind as soon as temptation came around. Also don't be fooled. James isn't necessarily changing. Just like with any personal issue, someone can't make you change or get better, you have to get better because you want to. James will have to find a reason to want to change if he does. **

**As for Edward's past relationship, I'll be explaining it as well along with the reason why James got to be how he is today. So leave me a few reviews and I might work a bit faster. The weekend is coming up you know? ;) Thank you for your dedication. See ya soon! **


	8. What It Feels Like for a Girl

**Hey sorry for the wait. I had a huge project I had to work on. So here is chapter eight. It's longer the last one. And don't worry you wont be hearing from James and Victoria any time soon. Well I might mention them in the next chapter but it will be uber short. The reason I had so much of them in the story before was just for plot building. So I'm shifting into Bella-Edward gear and now their friendship, and later love for one another, has begun to develop. Tell me what you think. Any thing in particular that you want to see happen. Enjoy! **

Chapter Eight

_What It Feels Like for a Girl _

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie sat with Bella. They were sitting on a coach in one of Rosalie and Emmett's sitting rooms. On one side of Bella sat Rosalie, and on the other sat Esme. Alice sat next to Rosalie, and across from the girls in a comfy air chair sat Alec. He was a good-looking man, and only a few years older than James. He had hair down to his shoulders that was thick and brown. His eyes were large and chocolate brown. He was pale just like Bella. He defiantly dressed like a LA lawyer.

"Thank you, ladies, for being here for Bella. I know that times like these are hard and it's always a positive thing to have friends and family to help Bella through this." Alec started as he opened up his brief case and put his laptop on the computer along with some papers. "You know, Bella, I don't just consider you as one of my clients. You are a friend to my wife and I. I want you to let me know if I can help you in any other ways beyond the law perspective of your divorce. Maggie loves you dearly and we want to be here for you."

"Thank you, Alec." Bella breathed as she squeezed Rosalie's hand and then Esme's. Alice reached across Rosalie and put her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"I guess we should get started." Alice began. "This is just for the files, Bella. Could you please begin by telling me why you want to get a divorce?"

Bella took a deep breath and then looked down at the floor before she looked at Alec.

"I'm getting a divorce because it's not safe to be with my husband anymore. He comes home drunk more often than he use to and he has always been drunk a lot. I just can't raise Gracie like that. Sometimes he brings home women. He brings them into my bed and you see sometimes Gracie would sleep with me and that was mostly when James didn't come home when he was supposed to. Our house in LA is quite large and when it was just us two, it was scary when it got dark. Gracie didn't like being in her room by herself. Sometimes James would be fucking the girl on the way into the room and it woke her and I up. I had to cover Gracie's eyes and ears. I should have left a long time a go. But I just kept hoping that it was going to get better. I kept telling myself that the alcohol was going to stop and that everything was going to get better, but it didn't. I thought that if he stopped drinking that it would stop that he'd stop…"

Bella couldn't finish her sentence. She started choking on sobs. Rosalie pulled Bella to her, having Bella's head rest on her shoulder. Esme wrapped her arms around Bella and Alice reached out to stroke Bella's hair.

"It's going to be ok." Alice whispered.

Alec got up from his seat and moved to crouch down in front of Bella. He put his hand on her knee and coaxed her to look at him.

"Hey, Bella, everything is going to be ok. We're going to get you out of this situation. You did the right thing. You got Gracie and yourself out of there. You got yourself here. You're surrounded by people that love and care about you and your daughter. You did what a good mother is supposed to do. You tried to make your relationship work. I know that you've told him over and over again what needed to be fixed. I remember you told me last year when he had a DUI that you dragged him to marriage therapy. You've tried to work out the problems. He hasn't held up his end of the relationship. You stayed, in hope that things would get better. You had hope for your husband. But Bella, you need to tell me something very important. I know it might be hard to answer it, but this could make a huge impact on you getting full custody of Gracie. Has James ever hurt you physically? Has he ever hit you or beaten you?"

Bella let out a shaky breath and then nodded.

"Bella, I need you to tell me when."

"Whenever he was drunk." Bella sobbed.

Tears spilled from her eyes and she felt herself slipping into her dark place. She didn't want to remember but the scars on her body wouldn't let her forget.

"When was the last time he beat you?"

"Last weak. Right after Gracie's birthday. He only hit me once when he was sober and that is when I left him. He slapped me across the face and slammed me into the wall."

"Bella, why didn't you ever tell us?" Rosalie spoke up as she held her friend ever tighter.

"I was scared, Rosalie."

Esme rubbed circles on Bella's back. "Bella, you're safe now. We won't let him hurt you."

"I'm going to kick that son of a bitch's ass! I'm going to cut off his fucking dick so that he can never enjoy sex again!" Alice barked.

"Bella, I know that this is an even harder question, but I need you to answer me. Has James ever raped you?"

Bella let out another wave of hard sobs before she nodded her head.

"Was it when he was drunk, too?" Alec asked as he rubbed her knee.

She nodded again.

"Oh, Bella." Rosalie felt like her heart was breaking. "You're staying here. That's for sure. If you and Gracie weren't here I would fly down to LA and beat him to a pulp."

"Bella, did he do it any other times other than when he was drunk?" Alec asked, as he too felt his heart break.

She shook her head.

Bella lost it then. The three girls worked together to calm her down but Esme got up to pull Alec aside.

"Alec." Esme said in a hushed tone. "I think this is why the last time my husband and I came down to LA to visit she always wore long sleeves even though it was hot. She normally is sensitive when people touch her back. I think she has bruises there. Rosalie says that James get's drunk around three to four times a week. I think it would be best to get a police team down here to photograph some of her bruises and get her tested by you know, to prove she has been raped."

The boys were busy playing tea party with Gracie when Bella came out of the room. They were on break until the team got there to do some "personal investigation". Bella walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She looked like a zombie. She unscrewed the top and then walked into the living room where she collapsed on the couch. When she looked at the boys she began to laugh, which made her feel better. They all had on terrible play-make up that looked like it had been done by a three year old, which in fact it had been. They wore boas, clip on earrings, and sunhats.

"And I thought that I was having a bad day." Bella laughed as Rosalie, Alec, Esme, and Alice walked into the room.

They all began to laugh when they saw the wonderful sight. Gracie was pouring them each a cup a tea and was enjoying herself. Edward was the first one to get up out of his child-sized chair. He pulled the pink boa off and the hat and then walked into the kitchen to wipe off the lipstick and blush. Bella got up off the coach and followed him.

"Thanks for being one of Gracie's playmates. She is so happy to have all of you over. She's use to just me."

"It's fun, Bella. I love Gracie."

"She certainly has taken a liking to you. Last night she was so excited about seeing you. At dinner all she could talk about was all of the games that she wanted to play with you."

Edward chuckled and then stared at Bella. He noticed the tear trails on her cheeks.

"Hey, Bella. Are you all right?" He asked as he put his hand on her arm.

"No." She sighed and then rested her head against his shoulder.

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I could really use a friend right now." She sighed again.

"Well you have one in me." He whispered as he ushered her back into the sitting room for some more privacy.

He sat her down on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and moved his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"Bella, I'm here for you. I know we just met, but I feel protective of you."

"I need someone to be that way." She whimpered.

He just held her and whispered soothing words until she stopped crying. She felt so safe in his arms. She believed every word that he said. Then Alec knocked on the door.

"Hey, Bella. They're here. I requested an all female team doctors and such. I thought that you might feel more comfortable."

"Thank you, Alec. Could you please bring in Rosalie, Alice, and Esme?"

"Of course."

"What's going on?" Edward asked after Alec left.

"They're taking pictures of my bruises and doing a few tests to get proof of…" She said the last words barely louder of a mumble. "Being raped."

Edward gasped and then held her even closer to him.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch! That mother fucker!"

"I know, Edward. Please, could you just…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know that you're in no condition to hear me get upset. Do you want me to leave while they do all of this?"

"No!" She exclaimed. Blush filled her cheeks and now she found it hard to meet his eyes. "I want you to stay. Do you know what if feels like for a girl?"

"You mean like that Madonna song?"

"Kinda. I mean life. Sometimes I feel like it's my fault. Like I didn't please him enough. Though I know it's not my fault. It's like the world expects me to raise my child on my own. I feel like I'm always judged, or was back in LA. Your family has never judged me. Sex for a girl: it's a lot different. To have your body invaded. It's petrifying, and I'm talking about it when it's against your will. I haven't had sex on my own will since right before James inherited the company. Life for a girl can be really hard sometimes."

He kissed her on top of her head and rocked her back and forth until the girls and the team came in.

Bella stripped off her shirt and sat on the couch in her skirt and her bra. Edward sat beside her, holding her hand like Bella had wanted her to. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme had been shocked when they suggested him to leave and Bella told them she wanted him to stay. Of course, he knew that he would need to leave for when the doctors did the other examination. The investigators took pictures of her bruises. She had ones that were healing on her back, but they still looked awful. There was scaring of the tissue right below her shoulder blades. There were a few bruises on the under side of her arms and on her thighs. Edward was struck with horror when he saw all of the markings on her body. Bella just looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. He wanted to make all of that pain and sorrow go away. Edward wanted to murder James for what he had done to this wonderful woman.

"Everything is going to be ok, Bella." Edward leaned in to whisper in her ear.

She gave him a weak smile and then returned her gaze to the floor.

"Mr. Cullen, would you mind stepping outside for a few minutes." One of the girls suggested.

Edward nodded his head, kissed Bella's hand, and then got up off the couch. He had to control his anger until he was out in the hallway. He walked out into the kitchen and put his head down on the counter. Carlisle approached him and put his hand on his son's back.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He asked with his soft voice.

He turned his head to the side and saw his father looking down at him.

"That bastard." He scoffed. "The scars, Dad, she has fucking bruises and scars all across her back. Some of them fresh and some of them old. And if it couldn't get any worse… he's invaded her against her will." Edward didn't have the heart to say raped.

Carlisle tensed at the thought and had to control himself as well.

"She's safe now, here with us. She gets to start over here."

Carlisle was utterly moved by the concern that his son was expressing for Bella. They had only known each other for two days and now and he felt for her as if he had known her for years. Esme had mentioned the connection she had seen between Bella and Edward at the picnic last night. But Carlisle knew that now wasn't the time to start hoping for the two to connect on a romantic level. Bella needed time to work out her problems and just regain strength. She also needed time to adjust to her new life here in Seattle. No one had known how bad the situation was. He knew that Carmen and her team of doctors were taking good care of Bella right now. It upset Carlisle just as much as anyone about Bella's situation, but he needed to be strong for his family.

Gracie came running out of the living room towards Edward. He crouched down and took her into his arms when she jumped into them. He stood and then smiled at Gracie, who put her hand on his cheek.

"Where's Mommy?" Gracie asked.

"She's in one of the other rooms. She's busy right now, Sweetie." Edward replied softly.

Carlisle just stared at Gracie and Edward. It was the way that Edward looked at Gracie. He knew that look for he had seen it in his wife and he knew that his wife had seen it in him when he held his own children. Edward was already in love with Gracie. Carlisle knew that Gracie loved him, Jasper, and Emmett, but out of the four boys in the family, she loved Edward the best.

Emmett and Jasper soon followed after Gracie. Jasper, being the hyper sensitive one to emotions, felt the mix of anger, sadness, and utter joy in Edward.

"Bella's still busy?" Emmett asked.

Edward nodded. "Have any of you ever wondered what it feels like for a girl?" Edward suddenly asked, thinking about what Bella had said.

"Hey, no s e x talk in front of the kid." Jasper chided.

"I didn't mean it like that." Edward defended himself. "I meant about how hard it can be for a woman to survive in this world. I was just thinking about something Bella had said to me. I feel like they have to work so much harder to get respect and to survive. We just assume they're always over emotional and will just get over it. Is that why men like James find it so easy to hit and invade women? Why is it that our sex finds it so easy to degrade women?"

"Wait, he did what?" Both Emmett and Jasper exclaimed at much.

"Exactly what I said. Don't get upset about it in front of Bella. I almost did and it almost made her even more upset."

The boys nodded and then got back on topic.

"What do you mean about the way we treat them?" Emmett asked. "I understand Rosalie perfectly."

Jasper began to laugh.

"Right man, you understand a woman perfectly."

"Hey now." Carlisle chided. "That's just what Edward is talking about. We just assume they're so complex. We can be just as confusing to them as they are to us. We just assume that they are the ones with all the problems. But we don't stop think about all that is inside. Come on Emmett, Edward, let's do what your mother has always had us do when you need to understand something important. Come on, you, too, Jasper."

They gathered in a bright open room with large windows. There was a piano in the center of the room with a crystal chandelier hanging above it. When Alice, Emmett, and Edward were kids Esme had them take singing lessons. Esme had always loved to sing. Edward got his musicality from her. Whenever Esme and Carlisle needed to teach the kids an important lesson they had the kids gather around the piano and they would find a song or make one up for the kids to sing to help them understand and learn the lesson.

"Edward, you have the gift for the piano, would you mind?" Carlisle motioned towards the piano.

"Sure." He replied as the others gathered around the piano.

He sat Gracie down on top of the piano so that she faced Jasper.

Edward took a seat at the piano and then looked at his father.

"What song, Dad?" He asked.

Carlisle smiled at him knowingly.

"What it feels like for a girl by Madonna would be perfect. When you mentioned the line earlier I thought this might happen."

Edward nodded, thankful that Alice had always loved Madonna and so he knew a lot of her songs. He could play songs by ear and so he didn't need any sheet music. Jasper used to be a musician. He was a guitarist in a band, but it only lasted through his senior year of high school. He was just as much of a music person as Edward was.

Edward played the first few notes of the song, he adapted it to the new version he had heard Alice and Rosalie playing at work from the TV show, Glee. Then Carlisle spoke the first few lines of the song.

"_Girls can wear jeans and cut their hair short _

_ Wear shirts and boots 'cause it's okay to be a boy _

_ But for a boy to look like a girl is degrading _

_ 'Cause you think that being a girl is degrading _

_ But secretly you'd love to know what it's like _

_ Wouldn't you? What it feels like for a girl." _

Edward looked at Gracie who was staring at Carlisle. She smiled at him. Edward then wondered what kind of music Bella had her listen to.

Then Jasper opened up his mouth and began to sing the next few lines.

"_Silky smooth, lips as sweet as candy _

_ Baby, tight blue jeans, skin that shows in patches _

_ Strong inside but you don't know it _

_ Good little girls, they never show it." _

Emmett took over from there. Edward had always enjoyed these singing sessions, even when Emmett complained about them, growing up.

_"When you open up your mouth to speak _

_ Could you be a little weak? _

_ Do you know what it feels like for a girl? _

_ Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl?" _

Edward then began to sing. He looked at Gracie, but really he was looking at the features that she had that came from Bella. As he sang, he thought about Bella. Though they had known each other for such a short time, he was already beginning to memorize her features.

"_Hair that twirls on finger tips so gently _

_ Baby, hands that rest on jutting hips repenting _

_ Hurt that's not supposed to show _

_ And tears that fall when no one knows _

_ When you're trying hard to be your best _

_ Could you be a little less?" _

Then all of the boys sang together, creating a wondrous harmony from the quartet.

_"Do you know what it feels like for a girl?_

_ Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl?_

_ Do you know what it feels like for a girl?_

_ Do you know what it feels like in this world?_

_ What it feels like for a girl _

_ Strong inside but you don't know it _

_ Good little girls, they never show it_

_ When you open up your mouth to speak _

_ Could you be a little weak? _

_ Do you know what it feels like for a girl?_

_ Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl? _

_ Do you know what it feels like for a girl?_

_ Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl? _

_ In this world_

_Do you know? Do you know? _

_ Do you know what it feels like for a girl? _

_ What it feels like in this world." _

When the session was over the team of women left and Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Alec, and Bella left the sitting room. The first thing that Bella heard was the singing and began to wander towards it. The others followed in suite until the stumbled upon the scene that Bella had found. They were just ending but Bella was smiling. Her baby girl was sitting a top the piano with the men around her singing a powerful song. She had been struck fatally in the heart at the sound of Edward's singing voice. It was one of the most amazing sounds that she had ever heard. She didn't want it to end. And he could play the piano. She loved a man with musical talent. James had never possessed any and she seldom indulged herself in concerts and such. Usually she was stuck listening to Gracie's kiddie music so she wasn't even caught up in the current mainstream music. When they were done Edward got up from the piano and walked over to Bella.

She extended her hand to him and he took it. She just felt so safe and at home with him. She wanted that safety. She wanted to get lost in the scent that was Edward for it was magnificent. The part that moved her the most was how much he cared. He didn't have to say anything for her to know. She saw it in his eyes.

"How are you?" He asked as he pulled her to him.

He felt a need to hold her so that he could know that she was safe. Sure it seemed like it was too soon for this kind of contact but he was utterly protective of him and he only felt that he could know she was truly safe if she was in his arm. She sighed into his chest and he felt her muscles relax.

"I've been better." She whispered.

Then she heard Gracie say her name.

"Mommy." Gracie sounded excited to see her.

Bella pulled away from Edward reluctantly and then walked to the piano where Gracie was sitting. She picked Gracie up and then rocked her from side to side.

"Hey, baby." She whispered and then kissed Gracie on the top of her head.

"I missed you, Mommy." Gracie murmured and then hugged Bella.

Bella hugged her back and then smiled at her daughter.

"I missed you, too, baby. Did you have fun with the boys?"

Gracie nodded her head up and down and then smiled up at Bella.

"Edward makes pwetty music." She giggled.

Bella couldn't resist the laughter tickling her throat.

"That he does, baby girl. That he does."

**So what did you think? Oh and by the way the original song was by Madonna, but I kind of took the idea of the boys singing around the piano with this song from Glee, so the rights belong to them, just as the rights of the characters belong to SM. I kind of got the idea about the Cullens singing out their lessons from Glee when Jessie asks Rachel if she wants to "sing about it" as in the problem that they are having. So please leave a review. ****J**


	9. All My Days

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews. So the song that this chapter is named after go check it out. It is one of my favorites. It's from the movie "Away We Go." So tell me what you think and leave a review. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

_All My Days_

_Well I have been searching all of my days_

_All of my days _

_Many a road, you know_

_I've been walking on _

_All of my days_

_And I've been trying to find _

_What's been in my mind _

_As the days keep turning into night _

_Well I have been quietly standing in the shade _

_All of my days _

_Watch the sky breaking on the promise that we made_

_All of this rain _

_And I've been trying to find _

_What's been in my mind _

_As the days keep turning into night _

_Well many a night I found myself with no friends standing near _

_All of my days _

_I cried aloud _

_I shook my hands _

_What am I doing here _

_All of these days _

_For I look around me _

_And my eyes confound me _

_And it's just too bright_

_As the days keep turning into night _

_Now I see clearly _

_It's you I'm looking for _

_All of my days _

_Soon I'll smile _

_I know I'll feel this loneliness no more_

_All of my days _

_For I look around me _

_And it seems He found me_

_And it's coming into sight _

_As the days keep turning into night _

_As the days keep turning into night _

_And even breathing feels all right _

_Yes, even breathing all right _

_Now even breathing feels all right _

_It's even breathing _

_Feels all right _

_(_by Alexi Murdoch)

When lunchtime rolled around Esme thought it would be fun if they all went out for a change. There was a perfect little restaurant that was kid friendly. It was called The Boardwalk. Gracie sat in between Bella and Esme. Esme wanted to help take Gracie off Bella's hands so that Bella could socialize and talk to Edward.

"So Bella, where did you grow up?" Edward asked after everyone had ordered their drinks.

"I grew up in Forks, not too far from here."

"Oh yeah, you went to school with Rosalie. I forgot, sorry."

"It's all right." Bella laughed. "Forks is so small that some people forget that it exists. I absolutely hated it when I moved there."

"Oh, I thought you were originally from there."

"Yes and no. I was born in Forks. My mom hated the rain, and it always rains in Forks like it does here in Seattle. She felt trapped and so she left with me and we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. My mother's name was Renee. I miss her a lot sometimes. She'd be telling me how she didn't want me to turn out like her, getting married and pregnant so young. Now I'm getting divorced. I moved to Forks when my mom remarried Phil. He coached a minor league baseball team and traveled a lot. They eventually ended up in Florida. She loved it there because of all the sunshine. I moved to Forks in my junior year of high school, where I met Rosalie. I lived with my dad, Charlie. Renee and Charlie both passed when I was in college."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Thanks, but I like to think that they're in a better place. You're very lucky that you have both of your parents and such an amazing family."

Edward nodded and then smiled.

"I know. I have to remind myself of that especially when Alice annoys the heck out of me."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"I can hear you, you know. And don't listen to him, Bella. I'm not annoying. He's just a workaholic."

"I am not." Edward rebuked.

"Are, too." Emmett chuckled.

"Settle down, _children._ We are in a restaurant." Esme teased.

"Do you think that they will ever grow out of it?" Carlisle pitched in.

"Never." Esme giggled.

"So what about you, Edward. I know that you grew up in Seattle. What do you like to do for fun?"

Edward smiled deviously due to Bella's question.

"I like to compose music."

"You write?" Bella gasped.

"Yes." He smiled a lazy smile that Bella felt was just for her. "I'll play one of the pieces that I've written, for you sometime."

"I'd love that." Her smile was mesmerizing to Edward.

He just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and get lost in her.

"Do you like to read, Edward?" Bella asked in a smooth, candy-cream like voice.

"Yes." He replied, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Do you like Shakespeare?" She asked, hope blazing in her stare.

"Very much so."

"Good, because I love him."

"Then he is a lucky man."

"A dead man, Edward."

"A dead man, but a lucky dead man." Edward chuckled.

"I don't see how a dead man can be lucky." Bella pouted, her lower lip protruding, which was so damn sexy.

Edward had to clear his mind of his inappropriate thoughts.

"Dead men tell no tales." Edward randomly blabbed.

"What in the world?" Bella laughed.

"He's a pirate, Mommy." Gracie squealed.

"Arg." Edward played along.

"I could see that, you being a pirate." Bella said with a sly smile.

"I'm not much of a pirate guy. If I could be anyone I would be someone from the 50's. Probably Danny Zuko."

"And why is that?" Bella was quite interested now.

"I love the music from the 50's and 60's. I also love music like Frankie Vaile and the Four Seasons. I like modern music but I love the roots of rock n' roll more than anything."

Bella smiled a wide smile.

"Me, too."

"Really?" Edward was extremely excited.

He had never found anyone that he was musically compatible with.

"Please tell me that you're a fan of Fats Domino?" Bella pleaded.

"I am. My favorite song by him is Ain't that a shame."

"Mine, too. What about Barry Man or Bobby Day?"

"I love them, too!"

Their conversation was interrupted when the waitress came back with their drinks. They made their orders and then when they were about to go back to their conversation, Esme interrupted.

"Edward, Bella, while we are all waiting for our food to get here, why don't you two go out on the pier and enjoy yourselves? We'll look after Gracie."

"Are you sure that you don't mind? Gracie can be a handful sometimes." Bella wanted to make sure that she wasn't just dropping her child on them.

"Bella, there are six adults here and one child. I think we can handle it." Esme reassured her.

"Thanks."

Edward and Bella walked out to the pier, walking side by side. Their hands brushed occasionally, causing both of them to blush. They walked out onto the pier and stopped at the rail, Bella wasn't going to dare to go out onto the dock with her clumsy past.

"Thanks for being such a good friend, Edward." Bella murmured when she leaned against the rail.

Edward leaned on the rail beside her and smiled at her.

"No problem, but you don't need to thank me."

"Gracie really likes you. That means so much to me. You know she was so anti-social when we lived in LA. I use to worry about that so much."

"Seeing her now I would never being that she was that way."

"Yeah, that's how I know that this was a good decision. She has always felt so comfortable around your family. I have as well. She really likes you, though, which I think is a good thing. You'd be a good influence on her."

"You barely know me enough to say that."

"I know, but I just know." She said with a smile.

"I like Gracie, too."

"She's good at sensing who is good and who is bad. All children are. It's part of their innocence. That's how I know that you're a good influence."

"You have to realize that I haven't felt this good in a while. My last relationship took a pretty hard shot at me. I haven't had a serious relationship in two years. And so I haven't been myself in two years."

Bella began to rub his back when he hung his head down.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked, sounding just like a concerned mother.

"I don't want to fill you up with my problems. You've got enough on your plate."

"It would be nice to hear about someone else's problems for once."

Edward let out a nervous breath and then looked up at her.

"Her name was Tanya. We'd been together for three years. She took my virginity and she had experience prior to me. She was the girl that was hard to obtain, and she made me work for her love. One day she finally realized how I adored her and she opened herself up to me. We were inseparable. We spent every minute of every day together. We were engaged. I had never been in a truly serious relationship before her and I thought that she was the one. Not long after I proposed did I come home to our apartment to find her in bed with another man."

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, not realizing that she was taking it too far too fast.

"Thanks. She told me that she was with him because she needed to fill the gap in our intimate relationship. She said I wasn't a good enough lover so she needed someone else to fulfill her wildest desires. It really hurt me pride. I threw her out and I just haven't been the same ever since. I've worked myself to death."

"Oh, Edward." She sighed sympathetically. "You poor thing. She was stupid. Not as wicked as James, but I know how devastating that can be. You're such a good person. You shouldn't let someone as bitchy as her stop you from being happy."

"I know. But sometimes I wonder if she was right. She made me insecure."

"She wasn't right and still isn't. You shouldn't be insecure. Someone with your looks, women must throw themselves at you. You have a tender heart; Edward and you're very sweet. I can tell you that she really screwed up because she lost a really great guy. If men were more like you the world would defiantly be a better place."

"Thanks." Edward said with a smile.

"Your welcome." She chimed.

He put his arm around her shoulder just as she had hers around his.

"Bella, I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

The group had dinner together as well back at Rosalie and Emmett's house. Gracie had fallen asleep in her seat and so Bella picked her up and went to say goodnight to everyone.

"Do you want some help changing her?" Edward asked, desperate for any excuse to spend a little bit more time with Bella.

"No, I think I got it. She's a heavy sleeper, so she won't wake up if I have to struggle getting her into her clothes."

"I guess we should get going.' Esme interjected.

"Yeah, we should, too." Jasper agreed as he put his arm around Alice.

"Then I guess that this is goodnight." Edward said sadly.

"I guess this is."

"Goodnight, Bella." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Edward."

He bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then he walked out the front door into the night.

Esme turned back the covers on her side of the bed and crawled in next to Carlisle, who was occupied with a book. She then snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder to see what he was reading. Getting her signals, he closed the book, placed it on the bedside table and then wrapped his arms around his wife. He stared into her eyes and saw the million thoughts racing through her mind.

"You want to know what Carmen told me, don't you?" He asked, knowing oh too well that that was the case.

Esme nodded her head and continued to stare into her husband's eyes.

"The rape test was able to prove that she was in fact raped. So it was somewhere within five days ago. You said that Bella said last week. My guess is that she was probably just so overwhelmed that the days blurred together."

"What are they going to do about it?"

"There's a warrant for his arrest, but please don't say anything to anyone about it right now. They're going to try to do this as quietly as possible. I doubt it will happen because he's the head of a powerful company, and he also lives in Los Angeles. I know that he lives like one of the celebrities down there and gets put in the tabloids quite a bit."

"I won't say a word."

"I know you won't, Honey. Have I told you today that I love you."

"I love you, too."

Carlisle lowered his head and pressed his lips against Esme's. He loved this woman more than life itself. Not only was she the love of his life and the mother of his children; she was his best friend.

"Am I the only one who noticed the connection between Edward and Bella?" Esme asked when the kiss broke.

"No, even I noticed it. I think that it's too soon to make anything of it."

"I just want them both to be happy."

"I know, Honey. I do, too."

"Bella is a strong girl. Despite the mess she appears to be in right now, there is a strong woman underneath. I talked to her after lunch while Gracie was napping. She told me that it feels like she hasn't felt like a married woman since James took over the company, unless she was paying the bills and his expenses. She told me what she and Edward talked about when they went out on the pier. He told her about Tanya. And it was just the way she smiled, not just with her mouth, but with her eyes when she talked about him, that I knew she liked him. She feels that she hasn't been in a true relationship for so long. This is what makes me think that she is even embracing the affections she has for Edward, even if she doesn't know it yet. I think that if she were to accept those feelings and get past her many mental blockades, she might just fall in love."

"I agree completely. When I spoke with Edward, there was just a way about him when he spoke of Bella. I haven't seen that kind of fire in him in so long. I think we just need to let them do this on their own. They have only known each other for two days. Bella needs to adjust and knowing her she will want to finalize the divorce before she makes a move to have a relationship."

Esme sighed in agreement and then nuzzled Carlisle's chest with her head. He reached over to the lamp and then turned off the light. They settled down into the bed and then fell asleep.

After Bella had showered and changed, and gotten Gracie into bed she walked out into the living room where she found Rosalie pouring a glass of red wine. She looked up from the bottle and then smiled at Bella.

"Would you like a glass?" Rosalie asked, referring to the wine.

"I'd love a glass, thank you." Bella said with a smile.

Rosalie got out a second glass and poured for Bella. After she handed it to her Bella smiled gratefully and put the glass to her lips.

"I have one word for you, Bella. Edward." Rosalie used her sly smile that was like pulling teeth for Bella when Rosalie wanted information.

"What about him?" Bella asked innocently.

"Oh don't play that game, you know damn well what?"

"We're friends, Rosalie. Just friends." Bella took a long drink from the glass.

"Oh I know that, but do you want to be more?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A good one. Now fess up."

"He's sweet, Rose. Real sweet like a good man should be. He loves Gracie and Gracie adores him. He told me that I have a friend in him. I feel comfortable around him; safe would be a better word."

"Do you think that he's attractive?"

Blush flooded Bella's cheeks.

"Yes. He's very good looking."

At that moment Bella felt her phone go off in her pajama pant's pocket. She pulled it out and saw it was a text message from Edward. She put the wine glass down on the counter and then smiled as she texted him back. '

"Oooooooo, who's that?" Rosalie asked.

"No one." Bella replied to quickly.

Rosalie smiled evilly. She put her glass on the counter, too and then moved to grab her phone. Bella wasn't as quick as Rose and so Rose got hold of her phone right after she had sent the text.

"You're texting with Eddie!" She laughed and then called for Emmett. "Baby, Bella's texting with Edward!"

Emmett came rushing out of their bedroom with a goofy smile on his face. Bella tried to grab her phone back but Emmett had it in his hand and held too high for her to reach.

"Well what do you know. Eddie-boy grew a pair."

"Don't be crude about Edward." Bella pouted.

"Ooooo, Bella's hot for Eddie-boy."

"Shut up, Emmett Dale Cullen!" Bella growled and then swiped her phone from him.

"Sorry, Bella, I got carried away." Emmett apologized with his best puppy dog eyes.

"It's all right." Bella sighed.

"I'm sorry, too. I got over excited." Rosalie took Bella into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Don't sweat it. Edward's a friend ok. He's a good guy."

Another text from Edward.

"I think I'll hit the sack." Bella declared as she finished off the glass of wine. "Night."

When she got back to bed she read the text from Edward.

**R u excited for work 2morrow? **

She quickly wrote back.

**Um. I guess. It's new and different and I've never been as high up as Carlisle is putting me. **

**You'll do great. ;) **

** ;)? **

** What? Can't I wink and not get antagonized? **

** Um. Sure. Whatever, Eddie-boy. **

** What? Who told you about that?**

** Rose and Emmett found out that we were texting and Emmett kept calling you that. **

** I'm kicking his ass 2morrow. **

** Is that a good idea? He's so big. **

** That sounded so wrong, but I knew what you meant. **

** You're such a boy. **

** Guilty as charged. But Shakespeare was worse. **

** True. Romeo and Juliet is chop-full of crude jokes. **

** Off with her maidenhead. **

** Um. Sure. Whatever you want. **

** … I won't comment or you'll hurt me. **

** Like I could hurt you. You're rock solid. **

** :p Again guilty as charged **

** Are you metro sexual or something? **

** No, I'm just fit. **

** You're in denial. **

** Am not. **

** Yes, you are. That's the first sign. **

** What? No. You're wrong. **

** In denial, see I'm right. **

** Grrr. You win this round Swan. **

** Oh, yeah, Cullen. I thought that we were on a first name basis. **

** Oh, we are. Don't you forget it. **

** What's that supposed to mean? **

** What do you want it to mean?**

** Whatever the hell it's supposed to mean. **

** You have thoroughly confused me. **

** I give up. I think I'll go to bed now. Gracie is still out cold. **

** She sleeps like a rock. **

** Thank God. Haha. Goodnight, Edward. **

** Sweet dreams, Bella. **


	10. Rockin Robin

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. So just a little bit of update. If you like House of Night check out my co-written story, Against All Odds, it's on my other account that I share with a very good friend, ArtimisVines. It's a ZoeyxKalona story. Enjoy! **

Chapter Ten

_Rockin' Robin_

Dropping Gracie off at summer camp was one of the hardest things that Bella ever had to do.

"Let go, Mommy. I want to play." Gracie struggled in her mother's arms where she saw the other kids doing arts and crafts.

"One more minute, baby. I love you." Bella was on the verge of tears.

"Mommy!" Gracie squealed.

Though she was pouting she looked adorable. Her hair was up in pigtails and she was dressed in a yellow skirt and shirt. She had dressed herself this morning.

"Have fun at camp, Baby. Be good for Mrs. Caroline."

"Ok, Mommy!" Gracie kissed her mom on the cheek and then took Mrs. Caroline's hand and went inside.

Rosalie walked up behind Bella and put her hand on her shoulder.

"She's going to be just fine, Bella." Rosalie reassured her.

"I know." Bella sighed. "She's just growing up so fast. Normally when I take her to daycare or summer camps I have to hand her over while she kicks and screams saying that she doesn't want to go or she doesn't want me to leave. But you saw her. She wanted to go."

"That's a good thing, Bella. It means that this move to Seattle is a good thing. It means that the decisions that you are making are the right ones not only for you but for Gracie, too. Come on, let's get to work."

Bella nodded and then walked back to the car with Rosalie.

"Motherhood blues?" Emmett asked from the driver's seat.

"Gracie is all grown up."

"Just like her mother." Emmett laughed.

When they got to work Emmett had to help Bella with her boxes for her office. Of course, Rosalie and Emmett knew what to expect when they got to Bella's office. It looked out over the ocean, which they both knew that Bella loved. The office had a large window that was her backdrop. The flooring was a deep red with white walls. It was regal looking but very homey. They could tell from Bella's facial expression that she had never expected the office to be this high in caliber. She was a marketing executive for Heaven's sake.

"I already have a computer." Bella pointed out to the shiny new Mac book on her redwood desk.

"Company computer." Emmett explained.

"Ooooo, right, forgot about that part of the job."

"Did you not have one at Martin?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, but I guess I left it at the house so I just forgot."

"No worries. Welcome to your brand new office." Emmett announced as he set her boxes on the floor.

Alice came flying in the door and practically tackled Bella.

"I'm here to help unpack." She announced.

"It's all right guys. I got this." Bella reassured.

She went over to the top box and opened it. she pulled out two items: a framed picture of her and Gracie at the beach and a plush lamb. She walked over to her desk and put the frame on it and the lamb next to it.

"There, it already feels like home." Bella chimed.

Then she heard a knock on the open door. She turned to look and she saw Edward leaning in the doorway, looking as sly and debonair as ever.

"Settling in already, I see." Edward said with a smile.

"Yep. What do you have there?" Bella asked, suggesting the object hidden behind his back.

He pulled out a miniature cactus and presented it to Bella.

"You said yesterday that sometimes you missed Phoenix, and when you first moved to Forks you brought a miniature cactus with you. So I thought you might like a little piece of home because you've got the rain here from your other home already."

"Oh, Edward! That's so thoughtful." Bella chimed and then took the cactus from him.

She put it on the table against the wall in a place where the sun would hit it at the right angle.

She then walked up to him, not thinking about the others in the room and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said as she smiled up at him.

"You're welcome." He, too, smiled and blushed.

Emmett cleared his throat and the pair separated.

"Oh and Carlisle wants you to head over to the meeting room so that you and the other marketers can work on the campaign for our newest product and so that Benjamin can show you the ropes as to how your department runs specifically in our company."

"All right, so I'll see you all later then?"

"Yeah." Rosalie spoke up.

"Oh, and Bella." Edward said when Bella went to grab her computer.

She opened it and saw that a picture of her and Gracie had already been put as the background. She had a feeling that Esme had something to do with that.

"I'm really glad that you moved to Seattle." Edward murmured, but it came from his heart.

She looked up from the screen and smiled at him. "Me, too, Edward. Me, too."

Bella caught on quickly. Benjamin was the top executive in the department and he had told her that he was honored to be working beside her. Just when things were picking up Carlisle stormed into the room, looking stressed as ever.

"Drop the campaign. We're tossing the product." Carlisle groaned as he stressed his fingers through his hair; Bella thought that was where Edward got it from.

"What do you mean we're dropping the project?" Benjamin exclaimed.

"I can't talk about it here, but we need a new product."

"It's a multi-million dollar deal, Carlisle. We can't just drop it." Benjamin panicked.

"We have to."

"Carlisle." Bella piped up in a calm voice and then walked over to him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

He looked at her with confusion.

"Of course, Bella. I know that you have nothing to do with the Martin's releasing their product early."

"That's the cause?"

"Yes."

"That's not the reason I asked. Do you trust my judgment as an employee?"

"Of course, I do, Bella."

"Then trust me on this one. I know someone who invents some of the greatest things you have ever seen. He's an unknown inventor. Do you remember the toy that Gracie had when we went to stay with you last summer?"

"Yes. The one that sang in different languages and projected holographic images that matched the story that the songs told."

"Exactly the one. It never went on the market, or at least not yet. Let's just say that my friend who made that has been working on something that you wont be able to say no to."

"I trust you, Bella. But will you be able to get him on such short notice?"

"Yes. Just give me a minute."

Carlisle waited as he listened to Bella talk on the phone to a man that he didn't know. His curiosity peaked when he heard her say, "I know you wont sell to the Martins. I'm divorcing James for Heaven's sake, why would I try to get you to give him something as amazing as your new product? I want you to come show it to the Cullens." He then saw a smile light up her face and knew that they had a deal.

The mystery man was scheduled to arrive at the office shortly after lunch. Edward decided to grab Bella's attention while he could for he knew that they would all be in a meeting soon. He walked by her office to find her sitting alone eating as she worked on her computer. He knocked on the door and hoped for the best. She looked up from her computer and when she saw it was him, she smiled.

"Hey, you." Bella said in a soft music like voice.

"Hey, what are you doing all by your lonesome?' He asked with a lazy smile.

"I don't really know anyone here besides you and your family. You all seem so busy and there isn't much for me to do until the new product arrives."

"You shouldn't have to be alone."

"Then come sit with me and keep me company."

"I'd love to."

Edward crossed the room and pulled a chair up next to hers. He set his lunch down on the edge of the desk and smiled at her.

"You've certainly got everyone curious as to who you are brining in." Edward commented as Bella moved her fork around in the food in the Tupperware.

"I like to keep people guessing." She said with a bit of blush in her cheeks.

Her hair fell in her face and ever so gracefully she brushed it back with the back of her dainty fingers.

"You certainly keep me guessing." He didn't mean to say that aloud.

Bella heard it though and smiled knowingly.

"So tell me, Edward. What can a single mother of one do for fun around here in Seattle?"

It wasn't so much the question, but it was the look in her eyes that threw him off. He knew that she wasn't meaning to suggest anything, but he saw playfulness in her eyes.

"Well there is a children's museum and there are tons of parks."

"I meant for me and not Gracie. But thanks anyway." She winked at him, causing his heart to race.

God. This woman was going to be the death of him. He had to reprimand himself and remember that they were just friends. Bella was getting divorced and she needed time and space to heal. She had a child and that blessing that is Gracie needed Bella's full attention. Though he couldn't deny that he was strongly attracted to Bella.

"Well do you like to go clubbing?" Edward asked.

"I haven't been since I got pregnant. I think I use to like it."

"You should go out for drinks with Alice and Rose sometime."

"I think I will. So besides composing music, what else do you like to do?"

"I like baseball. My entire family does. I like going to the history museum. You know I wanted to be a history major."

"Why didn't you major in it?" Bella asked as she closed the computer, now only wanting to focus on Edward.

"I knew that Dad needed me to take over the business one day. I double majored in history and business, but my real passion is history. I know that my parents want me to follow my dreams, but I know that out of the Cullen children he wants me to do it. I love this business, I just wish that I had more time for my passion. I mean did you really want to be in the business world?"

She understood completely.

"No. But I don't know why I majored in business. I guess I thought I could make a living off of it. Rose, James and Emmett had already declared their majors. Heck James had already been his major for a while. I just decided to go down the same path. So like you, I double majored."

"What's your other major?"

"English. I love literature. I've always wanted to write my own book."

"Then why don't you, Bella? I'm sure you'd be an amazing writer."

"I have to provide for Gracie and myself. If it were just me then I might go after it, but I need to make a living for my child."

"I understand, but Bella. Don't ever give up on your dreams."

"I think you should take your own advice."

"I know."

Bella got up to hug him but she ended up tripping over herself. Edward caught her and when they looked into each other's eyes, they froze. Bella had never realized how beautifully green his eyes were. They were like fresh spring fields calling her name.

"Are you all right?" Edward finally asked, his breath shaky, but intoxicating.

She nodded shyly for she knew that her entire face was red.

Then the sound of someone clearing their throat broke their connection. When Bella looked up from her awkward position she saw Jacob Black standing in the doorway.

"Jake!" She practically yelled and then scrambled towards the door.

Edward had no idea what was going on or who the guy was. Or who he thought he was, coming into her office and ruining their moment. Everything had been still and crystalline. He had seen into her soul and made him feel like a lamb instead of the lion that he saw himself as.

The possessive side of him brewed like a storm within as he watched Bella fawn over Jake. It was the way he touched her. It was too personal and so he had to look away.

"Bella, I've missed you so much. Are you all right? My dad heard about…"

"I know. Billy hears everything. It's all over the news down there. I saw it this morning. They arrested James."

"The charges… I want to kill him, Bella."

"I know you do, Jake. When you told me the day before my wedding that I was getting married too young, I didn't listen because I was in love with James. I would say I regretted marrying him but I can't honestly say that because the entire mess brought out something good. That mess of a marriage brought me Gracie."

"I know, Bells. I'm just worried, that's all. And when you said you were working for the Cullens."

"It's not to get back at him, Jake. You remember, Rose?"

"Yeah."

"She married Emmett Cullen and I'm staying with them. The Cullens have always been good to me. This is a good chance for me, Jake. I couldn't go back to La Push or Forks. I would have gone to New York to see you but I just felt like what I need is here in Seattle."

"I understand. Though I wish you had called and told me."

"I've been a mess lately, Jake. I didn't think calling on you because I'm getting divorced would send the right signals to you."

"Bella, just cause we dated in high school and broke up doesn't mean that I've stopped carrying for you. I'm still your friend. I still love you."

Bella stepped back and looked at the ground.

"I don't want to go down that road again, Jake. Let's just go to the meeting room. Or you go ahead. I need a minute."

Jake walked out of the room and Bella walked to the window. She took a deep breath and then stressed her fingers through her hair.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked as he approached her.

She nodded her head unconvincingly.

"I don't believe that." Edward said sternly and then wrapped his arms around her.

When they made contact they both sighed happily.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do, Bella." Edward murmured.

"I know, Edward. I guess when you haven't seen someone in a while those memories fade then they come back and you remember all too clearly."

"I know what you mean. I have to thank you though, doing this for the company. Even if there are estranged feelings involved."

"You'll stay near?" She asked not meeting his eyes.

He was a large comfort to her and with him she felt happy. It was as if the world was lifted from her shoulders when he was with her.

"Of course." He murmured. "That's what friends are for."

"You're more than that." This time she did lift her eyes to meet his.

"And you're beautiful but you don't know it."

"You're just trying to make me feel better." She laughed nervously.

"No, Bella. Have you ever truly looked at yourself? It's no wonder that men throw themselves at you."

"They do not."

"They do to. But we don't have time for this. We have a meeting to get to. I already put my stuff in the meeting room. Let's get going."

Bella quickly grabbed her laptop and then walked over to Edward. To his surprise she grabbed his hand. Her small dainty fingers intertwined with his and she smiled up at him and then pulled him out of the room.

Jake almost growled when he saw Bella bounce into the room holding the bronze haired man's hand. Jake didn't know who the fuck the guy was but he wasn't happy that Bella was acting like this with a guy after just filing for divorce.

"There you two are. You both look well." Esme chimed as she winked at the man.

The man pulled Bella's chair out for her and she thanked him. He then sat down next to her and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Bella, are you sure you want to send that sort of signal?" Edward asked.

Bella had to think for a moment before she realized what he was referring to.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. I guess… I just… I wasn't thinking. I just did it… and… oh, I've put you in an awkward place. I'm really sorry."

Edward took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's all right, Bella. It was a natural thing. I know that wasn't your intent. Friends can do that, too, you know. It doesn't bother me."

"I just don't want to put you in an awkward place and have people think something that isn't true."

Edward wanted to jump at that and tell her that he wanted it to be true. But he knew that now wasn't the right time for them.

"Who cares what people think as long as we know what it means."

"You're right." She said with a smile and then turned her attention to the meeting that was starting.

……

"And so I present to you the future of electronics, HILPBS" Jake stepped to the side to show the product.

There on the table sat a thin machine that looked like the bottom half of a laptop where the keys would be, but there weren't any keys either. It was just a thin silver machine.

"Now you're probably wondering what this is. It looks just like a slick machine with a small button in the corner, but it's not. HILPBS is simply: Holographic Interface Laptop Powered By Sulfur. This laptop is not only the first to be run with a battery that doesn't heat up, but it will be popular because it supports the current "Green" Movement. We're talking about a gold mine here."

Before he could get too excited; for Bella knew how he excited he could get about his inventions. His eyes were glowing with joy.

"Jacob, why don't you show us how it works and what it does? We are all quite curious."

"Yes, you're right."

He looked over at the machine and spoke to it.

"HILPBS, power on."

The machine didn't make a noise but then a light shot up and a holographic interface surfaced where the screen of a laptop should be and where the keyboard should be were holographic keys.

"HILPBS, release HI."

The screen shook and then Jacob grabbed the hologram.

"You can do anything that a laptop can do. The best thing about is that you never have to plug it in. It absorbs the toxins in the air, the sulfur oxide from car exhaust. To recharge it you just have to simply reattach the Holographic interface to the base, just like this."

He placed it over the machine and it popped, meaning it locked in.

"And you can work on it while it charges. The advantage to using it without the base is that you have a touch screen keyboard on the screen."

Everyone seemed to be thoroughly impressed. Carlisle was sold on it and so was everyone. Edward stayed close to Bella when the meeting was over. The next thing she knew was that Rosalie was walking in the door and she heard a familiar squeal. It was well past three when the meeting was over and camp had been out for a while. Rosalie had gone to pick her up because Bella was in the meeting. Rosalie must have taken her somewhere special.

"Mommy!" Gracie exclaimed when she ran into the meeting room.

Bella squatted down to the ground and opened her arms to her daughter. Gracie ran into them and flung her arms around Bella's neck.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Gracie squealed as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I missed you, too, baby." Bella hugged her daughter, feeling even more like home now that she was back in her arms. "How was camp?"

"It was fun, Mommy! We sang songs and played cowboys and Indians and we got to paint!"

She was talking so fast that Bella was afraid she was going to run out of air, but she kept on going.

She had a backpack on that she must have gotten at camp, and it had scribbles on it. it was one of those canvas ones that you got at those kinds of camps. Gracie struggled when she tried to reach for it, and so Edward walked over to help her.

"Here, let me help you with that, Gracie." Edward helped her slide the back pack off her arms and then handed it to her.

Gracie pulled open the bag and stuffed her hand inside.

Her eyes lit up as she pulled out a paper heart with stickers and scribbles on it. She handed it to Bella and smiled at her.

"I made this for you, Mommy!" Gracie squealed.

"Oh, Baby, it's beautiful. You know what, why don't we go put it in my office together?"

"Here, I'll get your laptop." Edward offered.

"Oh you don't have to. I can manage."

"I know, but I want to."

"Thanks."

Bella put the gift from Gracie on her desk and then set Gracie down in Bella's big rolling chair. She pulled out a pad of paper and a box of crayons from one of her boxes and then gave it to Gracie.

"Why don't you draw some pretty pictures for Mommy's new office?" Bella cooed and then kissed her daughter on the head.

"Ok, Mommy." Gracie said with a smile and then began to draw.

Gracie always stuck her tongue out to the side when she drew, it always amused Bella.

Bella then walked over to Edward and put her hand on his arm. He smiled down at her and then kissed her on her forehead.

"So, Jacob really knows what he's doing." Edward said with a smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, would you believe me if I told you he started out fixing cars and living on an Indian reservation."

"Yes. I can see that. That's some piece of technology."

"It really is. But I was a bit bored."

"Really now, tell me why."

"I just missed, Gracie. That's all."

"Well she's here now."

"Yeah. She makes home more like home."

"That makes sense. She's your daughter and she adores you."

"She adores you, too, you know."

"Huh?"

"She drew a picture of her family. She put Carlisle and Esme at the top of the paper together. She put Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett and then she put you by me. She doesn't get attached easily."

"Bella." He put his hands on both of her arms and made her look in his eyes.

She almost melted due to how handsome he was. "I care about Gracie and you both. If you need me to help I would love to. I told you if you need a friend."

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him.

"Thank you."

He rested his chin on top of her head.

"Bella, I was wondering, um. Would you and Gracie want to join me for dinner? There's this diner not to far from here. It's kid friendly but it's got the music we like. We'll be here for a few more hours. So I just thought that it would be fun."

"Sure. I'd really like that, Edward."

The dinner was a hopping place even for a Monday night. When Bella saw the fifties style dinner she knew that she was going to end up here quite a bit. They made themselves comfy at the dinner. Gracie sat between Edward and Bella. Bella let down her hair from the ponytail that she had it up in. After they had ordered Edward reached behind Gracie and took Bella's hand and winked at her, causing Bella to blush. He gave it a slight squeeze and then got up to put a quarter in the jukebox.

He waited for the song to play and when it did he grabbed Bella and tried to get her to dance. The song was Rockin' Robin. Gracie cheered as she watched them dance. Edward was surprised that Bella knew the dance moves. Somehow he knew that this was going to be their place and so with a smile when the song ended, they sat back down with a bit of hope and a little bit of love in their hearts. They talked the entire time with Gracie joining in. it wasn't until he dropped them off at Rose and Emmett's house that he realized the night was ending and he would have to go back to his apartment by himself. Gracie had already ran inside and taken up by Emmett, now he was alone at the front door with Bella.

"Goodnight, Bella." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Edward." Bella said as if it were painful.

He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She had to watch him walk away and it was one of the hardest things she had to do.

"Edward." She called out into the night.

"Bella?" He called back from the driver's seat in the car.

"Sweet dreams." Her voice was softer now and less panicked.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." He said with a smile of satisfaction and then got into the car and drove home.


	11. i Dreamed A Dream

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I had to put a lot of thought into this one and it was emotionally challenging sometimes. I literally had to listen to the song that the chapter is named after 12 times to get the mood right. And let me tell you, if you have seen Les Mis you know that nothing is happy in that musical. I thought that the song fit Bella's state perfectly though. So for those of you that read my co-written story, Against All Odds, on my other account, ArtimisVines, if we get three more reviews we'll post the next chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than some of the others, so I'll try to make the next few longer. **

**I need a raise of hands, as in reviews, what do you want to see happen? Is the romance coming along to slow? Do you want to Bella and Edward to stay friends for a bit longer? Of course, we all know that he's going to be there for her through the divorce. Should she start to fall for him? **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Eleven

_I Dreamed A Dream _

"Bella." Rosalie said when came out into the living room.

Bella had already put Gracie down for bed but she didn't feel like going to sleep quite yet.

"Hey." Bella said with a smile as she put down her phone.

Rosalie sat down beside Bella on the couch and cuddled up next to her like they use to do when they were younger.

"You saved the day today." Rosalie sighed as she rested her head on Bella's shoulder.

"It's part of the job description." Bella laughed as she felt her phone vibrate on her leg.

Rosalie took the phone and read the message.

"Jake won't leave you alone?" She asked when she saw the message.

**Are you mad at me, Bells? What did I do? **

"I don't feel like talking to him. He practically looked like he wanted to leap across the room when he saw Edward and I."

"You were holdings hands."

"Just as friends."

"I know that, but Jake doesn't know that."

"I know." Bella sighed and then snuggled up to Rose.

"Why can't men be as easy as best friends?" Rose laughed as she pulled the blanket from the air of the sofa over them both.

"I don't know. I think we make it more complicated, we as in people, not girls, than it really it is."

"I don't disagree."

There was a moment of silence and Bella suddenly came up with a question.

"Edward likes music a lot more than anyone in the family?"

"Yeah, besides Esme. He was in a band back in high school. He loves, as you know, fifties, but he wont admit it until you ask that he's a big oldies rock fan."

"Oh he told me that. He likes some modern, too."

"Oh, you are making progress. Please tell me you like him."

"That's not your business."

"That means yes. I wont tell anyone, Bells."

"I don't know, Rose. We're friends. Just. Friends. O.K."

"I understand, Bells. I'm just saying."

"We had this talk last night."

"I know, but you know I'm persistent."

"I know." Bella groaned.

"Hey just be happy that I'm not as bad as Alice."

"That's true. So what do you think he's doing now?"

"Well it's going on ten. He's probably in his apartment playing the piano."

"I wish I knew what he was playing."

Edward sat in his apartment at his piano, just thinking about life. He was calm at the piano. All the world was centered at here. But he couldn't keep his thoughts from her. Before Bella and Gracie came into his life, he was living just day by day, now he had this hope in his life that made him feel like he was reaching the highest of all highs. She wanted friendship and nothing more, that was at least the vibe he was getting from her. He felt as if he were fighting himself. He knew all too well that he felt for Bella, but the question was could she feel for him. She didn't need the trouble of those sorts of feelings. She had just moved here and was getting divorced. Would she even be interested in a guy like him? He reprimanded himself for being so negative. He let himself fall into the same routine. He wouldn't let Tanya ruin him. He shouldn't give up on hope just because reality wasn't dealing him the cards that he specifically wanted. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the picture that he had taken of Gracie and Bella at the diner. A smile warmed his face and his heart was no longer heavy.

Was it too soon?

Of course it was.

Would he play by her rules?

Of course, he was a gentleman after all.

Would be her friend until she indicated a wish for more?

Yes, even though he wanted more.

He wondered what she was doing now? Was she sleeping? Was she laughing with Rosalie? Was she smiling? Was she thinking about him? Was she in pain? Was she thinking about James?

Edward got up from the piano and went to turn on the television. And on the news was a story about James, Bella, and Gracie. He felt a clenching in his heart.

Rosalie turned on the news and the first thing that came up was the story about James. Bella's face fell and sadness seeped in her eyes. And knowing her, she had a song for everything. Bella was musically gifted and Renee had raised her to express in song. James had hated her singing. He hated music, well he hated it when he changed. He couldn't sing but he had enjoyed her songs when he was good. Tears began to stream down Bella's face. Rosalie knew that the younger part of her from her she first met James was breaking through and cracking her hardened foundation.

"Do you need to sing about it?" Rosalie asked as she put her hand on Bella's back.

Her youth was showing and she was facing tigers. Bella nodded and then got up as she stared at James's face on the screen. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. She wanted to release all that ailed her. But if she screamed she would wake Gracie and everyone in the neighborhood.

Rosalie walked her out to the balcony that overlooked the beach. Bella looked down for a moment and then started to sing the song of her pain. Rosalie accompanied her acting as her guidance and support.

"_There was a time when men were kind _

_When their voices were soft _

_And their words inviting _

_There was a time when love was blind _

_And the world was a song _

_And the song was exciting _

_There was a time _

_Then it all went wrong _

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by _

_When hope is high _

_And life worth living _

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving _

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted _

_ But the tigers come at night_

_ With their voices soft as thunder _

_ As they tear your hope apart_

_ And they turn your dream to shame _

_ He slept a summer by my side_

_ He filled my days with endless wonder_

_ He took my childhood in his stride _

_ But he was gone when autumn came _

_ And still I dream he'll come to me _

_ That we will live the years together_

_ But there are dreams that cannot be _

_ And there are storms we cannot weather_

_ I had a dream my life would be _

_ So different from this hell I'm living _

_ So different now from what it seemed_

_ Now life has killed the dream I dreamed. " _

Bella broke down into tears and slumped to the floor. Rosalie held her even as she fell to the ground.

"Why did he do this to me, Rose?" Bella wailed.

"I don't know, Bella, but you can let it all out. I'm here."

"I hate this feeling, Rose. I don't want to be broken. I have to be strong."

"Sh. No, Bella. You can break down. I'm here."

"Does he know I cry at night?" Bella whimpered.

"I don't know, Bella, but he should cry, too."

"He used to have such a good heart. Now look at us. We fell apart."

"But you can fall together. I know it's not the same as your real parents, but we're all here for you to take care of you like a family should."

"You're my family, Rose, all of you."

"Yes, Bella. I love you, Bells, you're like my sister. I'm not going anywhere."

"I just feel like I spent my younger years on him."

"You're still young, Bella. Remember from you both sprung Gracie."

"I love her."

"She loves you, too."

"It's like the tigers came when his father passed. Everything was beautiful but they clawed away the beauty and left me scarred."

"And you can heal."

"I know." Bella said shakily, still crying heavy tears.

"I feel lost. I just want to crawl into a hole and sleep forever."

"Bella, you have a chance to be happy. You can make your future whatever you want it to be."

Emmett came out onto the balcony and then crouched down beside Bella.

"It's bad this time." Rosalie whispered to him and he nodded.

"I'll call Edward." He breathed and then pulled out his phone.

"I don't want to put this on him. I'm sorry that I'm weighing this on you both." Bella sobbed.

"Bella, stop apologizing. We wouldn't have taken you in or bothered to try to help if we didn't want to be there for you."

"I'm calling Edward."

Emmett called Edward and Bella heard him say to come over. Rosalie continued to stroke Bella's back as Bella sobbed. Emmett went to check on Gracie to make sure she was still asleep.

Bella was experiencing flashbacks from the times James abused her. She was shattering and tumbling into a dark place that she couldn't breath in. She was gasping for air. Suddenly the arms around her change; the tender feminine embrace shifted to the strong familiar hold of her friend.

"Bella." Edward whispered in the portal of her ear. "Sh. It's all right."

"He's going to hurt me." Bella mumbled, still trapped in the darkness.

"No one is going to hurt you, Bella. He's locked away. He can't get you." Edward coaxed as he pulled her into his lap.

"Don't let Gracie see. I'm so ashamed." Bella wailed.

"She won't see, Bella. She's asleep. Now tell me where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom. And he's there. And Gracie is hiding in her room because she hears me screaming."

"That's in the past. That's in your mind. You're having a flashback."

"But I'm crying." Bella sobbed.

She clutched his shirt and buried her face into his chest.

"Because you're upset. You're on the balcony of Rose and Emmett's house. Gracie is asleep in bed. Rose, Emmett and I are all here with you. We're here for you."

Bella didn't respond. She just tried to even her breathing.

"The tigers come at night." She murmured as Edward stroked her back.

He looked up at Rosalie in confusion.

"We were singing I Dreamed a Dream from Les Mis. She was doing it to get her feelings out." Rosalie explained.

"Ah, I see." He then looked down at Bella.

"Bella, the tigers aren't coming. I know things are hard right now. And I know you're in a dark place. But life is changing and you have a change. Don't give up hope. Life isn't always what we think it is and sometimes we fall into the darkest of all places and we are afraid because we are not in control. But we have to stick it through."

Bella found the strength to look up at Edward and she felt herself rise from the darkness and into the light of his green eyes. The sobs ended and she was left hiccupping. Edward lowered his face to hers and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

When Bella began to yawn Edward picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Bella was on the verge of sleep and so he decided to take her to bed. Rosalie led him to Bella's bedroom and opened the door for him. Then she ran ahead of him and pulled back the covers so that he could put Bella in bed. Gently he laid her down on the bed he had to bend down when he did so for Bella's arms were wrapped around his neck. He carefully pulled them away from him and let them fall where they may. He pulled the covers over her and tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." He whispered.

Just at that moment he saw a smile drape softly across her lips. And Edward sighed. Something had changed between him that made him proud. And as he walked out the door there was a spring in his step that had been gone for so long, he had forgotten what it was like to be falling in love. Even if he didn't know it yet.

**So, Edward is beginning to fall for Bella. This is Bella's darkest hour. Now she'll begin to turn that sadness into anger towards James. She's going to stop feeling bad about being in a bad place because she knows that she has to face the pain, which she has. I'm thinking that as she grows to be more stable she'll start to look to Edward with affection. Tell me what you think and leave a review! Thanks for reading and your dedication! **


	12. Unbelievable You

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I would like to take a moment to thank DPhoenix13 for your help with this chapter! I really appreciate y'alls feedback because it helps me find direction. I would also like to take a moment to thank hiddenfanggirl16, Chihuahuamama, edward4life1, and vampiregirl2293 for your constant reviews. I really appreciate y'alls dedication. It means so much to me. If you guys didn't know Chihuahuamama is an amazing writer so check out her stories. One of her characters, Kitty, is the inspiration for Gracie. Thank you, Lily, for your constant guidance. All right, now for someone else who is super duper important. My young grass hopper, Artimisluna, I love you girl. She is an amazing writer. I am so blessed to get to write Against All Odds on our account, ArtimisVines, with her. Check out her story on her page. She's a new rising talent and totally worth reading. Thank you for putting up with my antics, Justine, and giving me ideas when I am braindead or on the verge of having a meltdown. You rock! **

**So here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter Twelve

_Unbelievable You_

_You knew me _

_Long before I knew myself _

_I could not see _

_With all the darkness who could tell _

_Then suddenly before my eyes_

_The sun began to rise_

_Unbelievable you _

_Till the morning came _

_Gave me shelter from the storm _

_Unbelievable you, made me smile again_

_To have and to hold and to keep me warm _

_Never thought I could be someone _

_That this could happen to _

_Unbelievable you _

_I've been blessed _

_You took my dreams and made them real _

_This, I guess is how they always said I'd feel _

_Just when I thought I'd fall apart_

_You filled the hole within my heart _

_Unbelievable you _

_Till the morning came _

_Gave me shelter from the storm _

_Unbelievable you, made me smile again_

_To have and to hold and to keep me warm _

_Never thought I could be someone _

_That this could happen to _

_Unbelievable you _

_You opened up your heart _

_And showed me how to be _

_When you said to me _

_Unbelievable you _

_Till the morning came_

_Gave me shelter from the storm _

_Unbelievable you, made me smile again_

_To have and to hold and to keep me warm _

_Never thought I would be someone _

_That this could happen to _

_Unbelievable you _

When Bella woke there was still that same carefree smile draped across her face. This was the first morning in a long time that she felt good. Slowly she registered everything that had happened last night and a single word escaped her lips.

"Edward."

Her eyes opened slowly and she grabbed at the sheets around her. She sighed when she realized that her dream had been just a dream. For she had dreamed that Edward held her through the night faithfully by her side. In her dream his body next to hers under the covers was the most amazing thing that she had ever felt.

As she rolled over on her side she saw Gracie staring at her.

"Good morning, Baby." Bella said with a smile to her child that was bending over her.

Bella grabbed Gracie and pulled her down; causing Gracie to squeal with joy.

"Hi, Mommy." Gracie giggled as Bella began to tickle her.

"I love it when you laugh." Bella laughed as Gracie squealed.

Then a knock came to the door and she heard Emmett's voice.

"Wake-y wake-y, Bella."

"We're up, you can come in." Bella chimed.

Emmett was glad to hear Bella sounding well and happy.

Emmett opened the door and he saw Gracie being tickled by Bella. Emmett rushed to Bella's aid and tickled Gracie until she squealed for them to stop.

"Why don't I go get Gracie started on breakfast so you can have a few minutes to yourself?" Emmett offered as he picked Gracie up.

"Thanks." Bella said with a smile.

Emmett picked up Gracie and carried her out of the room.

As Bella went about her morning routine she thought back to the way Edward had cared for her. And the way he cared for her made her smile. Her heart raced a bit and it was warm. As she went to pick out an outfit for the day she spent a bit picking out something that she thought Edward would like best. She grabbed her phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Alice." She piped up.

"Bella, gee it's early haha, but that's the life of a working woman. What's up?"

"I don't know what to wear. Please help me."

"I'll be over in a giff."

"You don't have to do that. I just need help with colors."

"No, Bella. I'm coming over right now."

"All right, thanks."

Bella went out into the kitchen to have breakfast until Alice came over.

"Alice is coming to help me get dressed. I just didn't know what to wear." Bella explained when Rosalie and Emmett gave her a look for still being in her bedclothes.

"I could have helped you." Rosalie said while pouting her lip.

"I know, Rose, I just needed Alice for this. It felt right."

"I understand. She is a fashion queen."

As Bella at she thought about Edward.

Did she heave feelings for him?

She was pretty sure she did.

Was she scared about have feelings for someone so soon?

Absolutely.

But did she trust Edward not to hurt her?

Yes.

When Alice came the pixie bounced to Bella and took her by the hand and led her back to the bedroom. Once they were in the room Alice went searching through Bella's things until she found something.

"Bella, I heard about last night."

Bella looked down at the floor.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Bella. It's really sweet. We've kind of known since the start you'd fall for each other."

Alice had expected some sort of denial by Bella but she never got one.

"I like Edward." Bella said softly with blush in her cheeks.

"He likes you, too." Alice said with a smile as she admired the color of Bella's blush.

"I need to talk to him about it."

"Ooo, aren't you being miss upfront. Smart move." Alice said with a wink.

"What color does he like?"

"He'd love this deep blue blouse on you." Alice squealed and then tossed it to Bella.

Bella went over to the drawers and pulled out her black lacey bra and then skipped into the bathroom to put the two items on. When she came out Alice smiled.

"Perfect, just pair it with this a-line skirt. The light, floating short sleeves of the shirt will compliment the skirt."

Bella slipped on the skirt and then waited until Alice handed her a pair of thin-strapped sling-back heels.

"Ok, now I'll do your hair and a just a touch of make up."

Alice pushed Bella into the bathroom and worked on curling her hair.

"Do you think Edward will like it?" Bella asked nervously.

"If he doesn't then he's stupid."

Bella thought about Edward's kindness and smiled as Alice worked on her hair and make up. Her heart was warmed with something she had forgotten was possible to feel for a man. She was somewhere in between wanting to run to find him and falling in love.

"Bella, just remember. Be cool and collected. Don't run because you'll trip in your heels with your clumsiness."

"I know. I'll be careful."

"Knock 'em dead." Alice said with a wink and hug and then left.

Bella carefully walked out into the kitchen and Rosalie and Emmett just stared.

"Pretty Mommy." Gracie said with a smile.

"Yes, your mommy looks very pretty." Emmett said with an approving smile.

"Bella, my my, what's the occasion, you look gorgeous." Rosalie said and came up to hug her.

"Well, I need to talk to Edward about something kind of important. Rose, I think I have feelings for him."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for it. But you're waiting about doing anything until the divorce."

"Of course, I just need to tell him what I'm feeling."

"Ok, let's get Gracie dressed and then head over to work."

Edward got to work a bit earlier than necessary but he was in a good mood so no one questioned his early appearance. What he hadn't anticipated was Bella knocking on his door. She was absolutely breathtaking. She was beautiful before but today she was drop dead gorgeous and sexy as hell.

"Edward, do you have a minute?" She asked with a smile on her face as she stood in the open doorway.

He smiled at her and got up.

"For you I have a million. And you look absolutely breathtaking."

His comment made her blush. Bella shut the door behind her and walked over to him. She took both of his hands in hers and led him to the sofa in his office.

"Edward, I want to start by thanking you for coming to my rescue last night."

Edward was about to tell her not to thank him but she shook her head and put a finger to his lips.

"Before you tell me that, I need to say something. I need to get this off my chest."

He nodded his head and she removed her finger.

"Last night was the end of my down hill traveling."

As she spoke his eyes never left hers and she squeezed his hands in reassurance.

"I realized this morning that I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself and do something with my life. I also realized that I need to be strong for Gracie but that doesn't mean that when she's not around that I can't express my pain. I can't change the past but I can make a brighter future and a beautiful present. You and I have only known each other for a few days, but in those few days I have found the most precious comfort within you. You're like this light from Heaven that was sent to light up my life and make the world beautiful again. I find myself smiling when I'm around you. You make it that much easier to breathe. When I should have been getting help for myself I was focusing on Gracie. Not to say that Gracie isn't important, because she is. She is one of the greatest joys in my life. She's my little princess and I love her more than I thought it was capable to love a child. And ever since things went wrong with James I let him bring me down. But when I'm with you, I feel beautiful, Edward. You warm my heart and I didn't know that I would find this, what we have, when I came here. I came to Seattle to escape from James, but when I fled and took refuge here, I found your warm embrace. When I got out of bed this morning, you were my first thought. Edward, what I'm trying to say is that I have deep feelings for you. I thought I would be scared to have them, but they're there in my heart. And I'm not afraid."

Edward was absolutely amazed by Bella's words. He smiled at her and then squeezed her hands.

"Oh, Bella. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I know that it's been mere days since we met but I can't deny the connection that we have. It was instant. The moment I first saw you, I knew that you were different than any woman that I had ever met. I didn't expect you to light up my life, but you have. I didn't expect any of these feelings. But I love these feelings that I have for you. There's this light inside of you, this joy, this love, that's intoxicating. You may be sad a lot lately, but I love being there for you. It's all worth it in the end when you smile and you laugh. You have loveliest laugh that I have ever heard. It's like bells ringing. I have deep feelings for you as well. And it doesn't matter that we've known each other for only a few days. It's the connection that we have that matters. And it was instant which is a sign that this is something good. I want to be more than friends, Bella. I want to have a relationship with you, but I know our situation is difficult."

"Edward, if I weren't in the process of getting divorced, and were already separated from James I would be committing myself to you right now. But it wouldn't be fair to you if we started a relationship while I was still married even though I'm getting divorced. You know that relationships between someone still in the process getting divorced and someone rarely work out. And I want us to work. I know it's not fair to ask you to wait, and so here's my offer. If you're still interested in me by the time I'm divorced, I'd really like to give us a try."

"Thank you for thinking of me. And I completely agree about waiting. It would be better for both of us. But Bella, I'm still going to be interested. I'm just happy that we can open about this."

He then took Bella into his arms and she wrapped her arms around him. They both sighed and relaxed, for Edward was in his place of tranquility when Bella was in his arms. After a few minutes passed of silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence,

"This is nice." Edward whispered as Bella scooted closer.

"Mhmm." Bella hummed in reply as she nuzzled Edward's shoulder with her head.

"So does this mean I can take you out on not-date dates since we can't date-date yet?"

Bella looked away to think for a second and then smiled up at him.

"That sounds reasonable. I think we can make the rest up as we go along."

He smiled down at her and then kissed her forehead.

"Is it ok if I still do that?" He softly asked with his lips still against her forehead.

"Mhmm." She hummed as she snuggled closer.

Edward radiated a heat that was utterly seductive. It was also friendly and welcoming and she wanted to get lose in it.

It was Carlisle knocking on the door that made them jump apart. Bella leapt off the couch and fixed her appearance. She pushed a fallen strand of curls behind her ear and then headed for the door.

"I'll see you later, Edward." She murmured and then headed out the door.

She was quite embarrassed that Carlisle had caught them even though they were just hugging. She hurried back to her office and got straight to work on the advertising campaign. Benjamin was already in her office waiting to get to work with her on the campaign.

"Sorry, I had to talk to Edward about something." Bella apologized as she took a seat at her desk and pulled up a chair for Benjamin to sit in.

"Good morning, Son. It seems your morning is starting off quite well." Carlisle said with a smile referring to the incident with Bella. "Is something-"

"No, Dad." He cut his father off. "I mean. We both confessed that we have feelings for one another, but we're waiting until her divorce is finalized. She said if I'm still interested, which I know I will be, once she's divorced we'll give a courtship a try."

Edward couldn't stop smiling. He ran his fingers through his hair, but not nervously. He still couldn't believe that Bella liked him back. He walked to the window, he had a similar view to the one that Bella had only he was a few rooms over from hers. Carlisle came up to him and put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Just be careful, son. Otherwise I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

Just as Carlisle was about to leave he called back over his shoulder.

"Oh and we have a ten o'clock meeting." Carlisle reminded him and then walked out the door.

Alice and Rosalie ran into Bella's office when she saw she came back.

"Bella, how was is it?" They squealed when they saw her.

They didn't see Benjamin with her until they were all ready giddy.

"Um, Guys, I'm working, can we do this later."

"Sure." The girls sighed and then walked out of the room.

"What are they so excited about?" Benjamin asked as Bella went back to typing on her computer.

"Don't worry about it. It's girl stuff." Bella said with a laugh.

"So I was thinking for the campaign, do you like this graphic or this one?"" Benjamin asked as he showed her his screen.

She studied them both and then pointed to the one on the left.

"That's what I was thinking, too." Benjamin agreed with a smile.

When it was time for the meeting Bella was bombarded by Alice and Rosalie.

"So!" Alice giggled.

"We're waiting until my divorce is finalized. But he said he's going to take me out on a non-date date. We both have the same feelings for each other." Bella said in a hushed tone as to not let others hear to gossip.

"Bella." A familiar voice called that sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Edward coming up behind her.

"Edward." She said with much admiration in her voice.

He walked up to her and took her hand in his. Blush filled her cheeks due to the sensation of his touch. Their fingers intertwined and he smiled down at her.

The meeting ran smoothly, even though Bella had been a bit nervous about presenting the rough draft of the campaign. Everything seemed to be normal. Bella had forgotten what normal event meant or felt like. For once she could breathe easily and not have to worry about the fear of tomorrow. This was until Bella got the call from Alec. Edward and Bella were having lunch in Bella's office while they worked. Edward had needed to sign off on a few things and so they decided to have a working lunch.

Bella picked up her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello." She said.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but I need to talk to you about something important."

"What is it? Is everything all right?"

"I was going through James charges after the police investigated your house. We found a few very suspicious things."

"Like what?"

"Do you know anything about the illegal drugs in the walls of your basement?"

Bella gasped.

"No. What in the world are you talking about Alec?"

"You're basically sitting on a drug dealer's gold mine. Did James ever travel to any to any places out of character to someone of his stature or did anyone suspicious ever come to your house?"

"No, I don't exactly know where he went most of the time. James was barely home. We lived very separate lives."

"Bella, as much as I hate to say it, we need you to come down to talk to James. I hate to use you as a pawn, but it's procedure. It would also give you an opportunity to move the rest of your belongings out of the house."

"All right. What were the charges that he had?"

"I'd rather not say. I think it was best if we showed you."

"All right. When would you like me to come down?"

"Tomorrow. The sooner the better."

"All right, let me just talk to Carlisle."

When Bella hung up it looked like she had been drained of all life. Edward put his hand on her shoulder and whispered her name.

"Bella."

She looked up at him and sighed. She wasn't sad, more frustrated that James was yet again making her life complicated.

"Why do you have to go back?" He asked in a tender tone as he opened his arms to her.

She wouldn't lean into them. She took his hand in both of hers and brought it to her lips.

"They found drugs in the house. Tons of it. They want me to talk to him and there's so peculiar charge that Alec wouldn't name he said it's better if I saw."

"You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Bella then got up and walked out of her office, Edward following behind her. They didn't speak even when they got to Carlisle's office. She simply knocked on the door and when he let her in she went inside. Edward waited outside, because even though they had admitted their feelings for each other and were good friends, he felt he didn't have the right to be there with her in the office. It was her personal business. That was the vibe, at least, that he had gotten from her.

"Carlisle." Bella murmured when she sat down.

"Bella, what's bothering you? You look so pale compared to this morning."

"That's what I need to speak to you about. I appreciate the opportunity you have given to me. And I know we just started a new campaign. I hate to be a hindrance to the progression and success of this company, and so I understand if you are unhappy with me for the news I am about to break. I promise that if you'll allow me to keep my job, which I don't expect because I just started yesterday. You and your family have been nothing but kind to my daughter and I. But I just received a call from Alec, my lawyer, and he needs me to go to LA tomorrow to check out some things at the house. He said there were tons of drugs and something else he wouldn't say that he wanted me to see. He also wants me to try talking to James about it, I assume that he thinks it's better if I try to get the information out of him before the police do. He might be more willing to confess to me. It would help my case, because I would know the truth before it can be bent by the company to use against me."

Carlisle got up out of his seat and crouched down beside Bella who was sitting in a chair across from his desk.

He put his hand on her arm and tried to coax her to look at him.

"Bella, I understand. I knew that when I offered you the job that you might be taking days off from the start. This is a serious situation and I care for my employees on a personal level. I'm not going to fire you for something like that. What I do want you to do though is to be careful. I want Edward to go with you because you need someone to be there for you and to protect you. I'll have security contacts on watch for you. You'll take the Cullen private jet and everything is going to be fine. Now look at me and tell me that you know it's going to be ok."

Bella couldn't help but obey him. Maybe it was the smile in his voice or the reassurance that he brought her. He was the father that she needed at the moment.

"Everything is going to be ok." She said with a small smile. "But Gracie."

"She'll be in camp and I can go pick her up and she can stay with Esme and I if it turns out to be an overnight stay. You probably want to get your things from the house as well. Everything is going to be fine, all right."

She nodded and then hugged him.

"I'll go get back to work. Thanks for being the amazing person that you are, Carlisle."

He couldn't help but smile. She was defiantly a light in the world. She just needed to get through this, then she would go back to the joy that she was known for being. He couldn't imagine how someone could abuse someone like her. Someone that had so much love to give.

When Bella walked out of the room she smiled at Edward.

"We're going to LA tomorrow. Get ready for Hell."

"Great. Sounds like fun."


	13. Wash Away

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. Here is the next chapter. A bit cheerier than the past few and yes our favorite couple is finally stepping forward without moving backward in the same chapter. I am sorry to say that I will be most likely slow to post next week because I have finals so I will be spending my time studying, but then I will go back to writing. Love you all. Enjoy! **

Chapter Thirteen

_Wash Away _

_I got troubles, oh, but not today _

'_Cause they're gonna wash away _

_They're gonna wash away _

_And I got sins Lord, but not today _

'_Cause they're gonna wash away _

_They're gonna wash away _

_And I had friends oh, but not today _

'_Cause they done washed away _

_They done washed away _

_Lord. I've been cryin' alone_

_I've been cryin' alone_

_No more cryin' alone _

_No more cryin' here _

_We get lonely Lord, but not today _

'_Cause we're gonna wash away _

_We're gonna wash away _

_And I got troubles oh, but not today _

'_Cause they're gonna wash away _

_This old heart gonna take them away_

(by Joe Purdy)

"Gracie, We need to talk." Bella spoke softly as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Gracie looked up at her mother as she sat in her lap with much confusion.

"Baby, I'm going to be gone tomorrow, I don't know what time I'm getting back. I have to go see your daddy because he's in a lot of trouble."

"No!" Gracie screamed as she grabbed at Bella. "You can't go! Take me with you!"

"Gracie, I can't take you with me. It's not safe for you." Bella tried to convince her daughter but she wouldn't have it.

"No! He'll hurt you! Stay, Mommy! Don't go!" Gracie buried her face in her mother's shirt and cried.

Bella rocked her child back and forth and whispered soft words to her.

"Sh. Baby. Sh. I'm going to be fine. Edward is going with me and we'll have bodyguards. If I go it will make it easier for us because the courts can get the divorce over. Then it will be easier for you and I to get cozy here in Seattle."

"Cozy here?" Gracie asked as she sniffled.

"Yes, Baby, Cozy. You know, we could get our own house here. We could get one right here in this neighborhood or one in between this one and Grandpa and Grandma's. Whatever you want, baby? I promise I'm gonna make us a good home. A home just for you and me. Would you like our own place, baby? A big back yard to play in with green-green grass with a white fence that leads out to the beach where we can play in the sand together and look for sea shells. A house with lots of room to put all of your toys and your own bed and a sign on your door that says princess. There would be lots a room to play and we would have a place to call ours. Would you like that?"

Gracie smiled up at her and nodded excitedly.

"Baby, since I'm going to be away, I want you to have something. I was saving it for when you got a little bit older, but I think that this is a good time to give it to you."

Bella got up off the bed and went to the bedside table. She pulled out the small black box and then went back to sitting by her daughter. She opened the box and revealed a small golden necklace that was a heart locket on a chain.

"This was mine when I was a little girl and now I'm giving it to you. My mommy put a picture of her and a picture of me in it and now I've put a picture of you and a picture of me in it."

Bella opened up the heart and showed Gracie the pictures.

"The pictures are tiny." Gracie pointed out as Bella handed her the heart while she put it on Gracie.

"They have to be tiny to fit in the necklace. Do you like it, Gracie?"

"Yes, thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, baby."

Bella pressed a kiss to the top of Gracie head and then gathered her in her arms to hug her daughter.

"I love you, Gracie. I love you so much. I promise that once your dad and I get divorced all of this stress is going to wash away. We have problems now but it's going to be over soon. Then everything can be happy."

Bella reached for the brush on the bed and moved to sit behind Gracie. She knew that her daughter loved having her hair brushed.

Edward was about to knock on the open door when he saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Bella was sitting on the bed with Gracie sitting in between her legs. Bella was running a brush through Gracie's hair and talking to her daughter. Gracie was still chubby in the cheeks, but her face was very expressive like her mothers. Gracie was beautiful just like her mother.

"You have such pretty hair, Gracie." Bella cooed as she continued to brush her daughter's hair. "It's so long and healthy. It looks so good on you. You know, baby, you look so much like me when I was a little girl. When I was growing up in Phoenix my momma use to brush my hair everyday and put it up in a ponytail because it was so hot. She use to tell me that I looked like her mom. You're so pretty, Gracie. One day a man is going to be really lucky when he marries you."

"I'm gonna marry a prince." Gracie giggled as she grabbed Lambie who was sitting beside her.

"I bet you are, Sweetie. You're a princess after all."

"A pwetty pwetty princess. And you're the queen!"

Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"Do we need to find a king?"

"A handsome king. One who likes to have tea parties!" Gracie said happily.

Edward was touched by the display of affection between the two. It didn't take long for Gracie to look up and spot him in the doorway.

"Edward." Gracie giggled and then held her arms out to him.

"Hello, beautiful." He replied with a smile.

He then crossed the distance between them and took Gracie into his arms.

"Look what Mommy gave me! Hehe!" Gracie squealed and showed him the locket.

She tried to open it but Edward had to do it for her.

"Ah, I see, that's you and that's your mommy isn't it?" Edward played along as he pointed to each picture.

Gracie nodded happily and then smiled up at Edward.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Edward said to Bella as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"No problem. Rose and Emmett were totally cool with you using the guest room across the hall. It will be easier since we want to leave early."

"Gracie." Edward said in a calm tone. "I promise I'm gonna take good care of your momma. I wont let anything happen to her. She'll be back before you know it."

"Edward going to?" Gracie looked up at her mother curiously.

"Yes, Baby. Mommy needs her friend, Edward, to help."

"Help what?"

"Help me solve a mystery that your daddy has made. It's kind of like a game. Daddy wont give me answers to the game and I need someone to help me play the game because I'm not very good at it. I'm also going to get the rest of our things from the house."

"Oh." Was all Gracie said as she looked now at Edward.

Then Gracie yawned and reached for her mommy.

"I think this one needs to go to bed. We should, too. We're getting up early." Bella said as she got up and tucked Gracie into bed. Then she went to hug Edward goodnight.

"Goodnight, Edward." She whispered as she held him to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella." He whispered and then released her.

He shut the door behind him and went to his bedroom. "Parting is such sweet sorrow." He whispered for nobody to hear.

**So what did you think? Tell me what you think and leave a review. **


	14. Gives You Hell

**All right folks. So I just got the facts in about the divorce, drug, and other charges. And I hate to say this but I hate the facts so I'm going to screw them. Basically what we're looking at, for the trouble I've created for James would cause the divorce to not be dealt with for a fucking year. I just groaned internally. So here is what I have to say about all of this. SCREW THE FACTS I'M DOING THIS MY WAY. I am saying this because if I don't do it my way Bella and Edward will hurt me. **

**Edward: I am not waiting a fucking year to finally be able to kiss the woman I am falling in love with when you have the power to change it all! **

**Bella: I am not waiting a fucking year to make love to Edward. You cannot make us wait this long. **

**Edward: I will hurt you, Lauren, if you don't speed it up. I know where you live! **

**Me: Ok, ok, I'll bend the facts. I didn't want to make you wait either. **

**So there you have it folks. I'm bending the facts. So after this chapter I'll begin James' trials. That's right plural trials. He's gotten himself into deep doo-doo. I pity the fool. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Fourteen

_Gives You Hell _

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace _

_I wonder how bad that tastes _

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell _

_Now where's your picket fence, love?_

_And where's that shiny car? _

_And did it ever get you far? _

_You never seemed so tense, love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard _

_Do you know where you are? _

_And truth be told I miss you _

_And truth be told I'm lying _

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell _

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell _

_I hope it gives you hell _

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself _

_Yeah, where did it go all wrong? _

_But the list goes on and on _

_Truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying _

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell _

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell _

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell _

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me _

_You can take back your memories, they're no good to me _

_And here's all your lies, you look me in the lies _

_With the sad, sad look that you wear so well _

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell _

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well _

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell _

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell _

_(Hope it gives you hell!) _

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell _

_(Hope it gives you hell!) _

_When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell _

_And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell _

_You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell _

Bella was use to luxury but not the type that the Cullens had. After James inherited the business she never got to go on the private jets. The jet was sleek and was defiantly high-class. The sun was just about to rise when Edward and Bella boarded the plane. Each with a small bag incase they did have to spend the night. They also had both brought their laptops because they would be working while they would there. Bella planned to get her share of the campaign that was due tomorrow morning done on the plane and then send it to Benjamin when she had Internet access.

Bella made herself comfortable in one of the large leather seats on the jet. Edward took the one right next to her. She opened her laptop and put it on the pull out table that pulled out of the arm of her chair.

"You're a little busy be, aren't you?" Edward chuckled as he slowly pulled out his laptop.

"I'll be better off once we are in the air and I have my coffee."

"You already had a cup at the house."

"On a normal day where I'm not getting up before the sun comes up, that would be fine, but today is going to be a very, very long day."

"I'll have one of the flight attendants bring you a fresh cup once we take off."

"Thanks." Bella said with a smile and then got to work.

Once they were up in the air Bella got her coffee just as Edward had promised. She felt more awake now. Edward leaned over into her personal space and looked at her computer screen. Bella was pounding away at the keyboard as she wrote up the product description based on the technical one that Jake had written for her to use. She was also working on the graphic design for the still frame advertisement and editing the script that had been given to her to advise. Bella noticed that Edward was staring and then asked him what he was doing without looking at him.

"Did you find something interesting?" She asked in a suggestive tone.

"Oh, very, but she's a bit preoccupied."

"I meant on my screen." Bella said with a bit of light laughter.

"I'd say that putting you as a marketing executive was one of the smartest moves my dad has ever made"

"Why thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"I thought we were on a first name basis."

"Oh, we are." Bella threw one of their previous conversations back at him.

"I swear that if we weren't under certain constraints I'd-"

"You'd what?" Bella looked at him this time raising her eyebrow.

"Kiss you." He said in a barely audible whisper.

Bella's cheeks filled with crimson blush and then she smiled at him.

"You're so sweet." She murmured and then leaned over to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

Then she went back to work but Edward was still in shock. He had his hand on the cheek that she had touched with her lips and had the goofiest smile on his face.

"Oh, and Edward, I don't know if you know how the world works in LA. At least how it is when you're associated with the Martins so it's best I brief you so that you're prepared."

Edward nodded in agreement and then put one of his hands on top of hers, causing her to look at him.

"You see. James parties with A-listers and well, he is an A-lister, and don't ask me how is one. I'm still trying to figure that one out. Ever since I moved to LA I've had to deal with the paparazzi and let's put it this way. There's nothing the tabloids love more than seeing the distressed mother of an A-lister out and about especially when she is distressed. I've had my bodyguards when I go out shopping with Gracie actually punch out some photographers because of the harassment level. Due to James's recent arrest and my lack of appearance in public over the last few days they're going to be looking for me. They already know that it's for rape and abuse charges but they're going to want to hear my side of the story. Not all of the reporters will be from tabloids, some will be from actual news stations. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the major stations try to interview me because they were headlining his arrest. It's known that the Martins and the Cullens are rivals and so it's going to look quite peculiar that I'm getting out of a jet with you. People are most defiantly going to think I'm doing it to get back at James. It's crucial that you and I do not show affection for each other, which means no hand holding in public, despite how much we enjoy it. This is the one time that it does matter what people think because it could be used against me in court, even though his charges are much greater James could make it look like you and I are together-together. I bet you his lawyer could bullshit some facts and make it say that we were having an affair long before I moved to Seattle. If reporters ask you questions don't say anything. Just ignore them. And if you're overwhelmed by the paparazzi I'm right here beside you."

Edward had no idea how much Bella had to deal with the media. It was absolutely ridiculous. He had never had to deal with the media like that before. He only had to do a few press conferences and that wasn't harassment at all, it was just part of the business.

"I promise, Bella. I wont let you down." Edward murmured as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I know you won't, Edward. You're my best guy friend. Besides Rose you are my best friend. I trust you."

Edward was moved by her words. He couldn't help but smile. Slowly he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers and then her palm.

"I feel so protective of you, Bella. The thought of another man touching you, it makes me so angry. The thought of what James did to you, it makes me want to kill him. I just want to give him hell. I know that you and I aren't in a relationship, but I just got so jealous when I saw you with Jake."

Edward had to hide the anger in his eyes.

"Oh, Edward. There's no need to be jealous of him. If I weren't going through this I promise that we'd be dating. Emotionally I believe I'm ready. Gracie is my first priority, though, and I need to gain full custody of her. As I have already said having a boyfriend wouldn't be fair to you and it wouldn't help my case."

"I understand, Bella. I understand completely. I just want to be honest with you."

"I appreciate that. But I think we should get back to work. I have a feeling that my husband has us in for a whole mess of trouble. And knowing James I wouldn't expect anything less."

When the plane landed at the LA airport there was a chaos waiting for Edward and Bella on the tarmac. The door to the jet opened and the bodyguards left first, then Bella and Edward, and then more guards behind them. Bella was already familiar with the roar of the media, but Edward, on the other hand, was startled by it.

"Isabelle, how long as the domestic violence been going on?"

"Is it true that you've been secretly working for the Cullen's behind your husbands back?"

"Isabelle, do you have anything to say about your husband's arrest?"

"Isabelle, how long do you think that your husband is going to be locked away?"

The slew of questions didn't faze Bella but they made Edward nervous. For his own comfort he wanted to grab Bella's hand, but he had to force himself not to. Luckily the car wasn't too far away and they got into it successfully without the paparazzi swarming them.

"Are you all right?" Bella asked as she put her hand on Edward's.

The windows were darkly tinted so she knew that she could touch him like that.

"That was quite an unpleasant experience. Let's not do that again." Edward murmured and then squeezed Bella's hand.

"I know, baby, it's hard your first time. Hopefully today will be the only day you'll have to face it."

Edward groaned but then decided that he needed to be pulled together for Bella. They were going to her old house first to see what James had been hiding. It was best that they went so that they had answers before they saw James. That was what Edward was most nervous about, seeing James. He was concerned for Bella. He didn't know how she would react.

When they got to Bella's house the car pulled into the garage and Bella began to shake nervously.

"Bella." Edward said in a calming voice.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Bella whispered as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Bella, I know it's hard, but you need to be strong. Remember that you're going this for Gracie. Don't you want Gracie to live in a safer world? A world where she can play in the backyard and laugh and you don't have to worry about James taking her away?"

"You're right. Thanks for reminding me." Bella said and then hugged him tightly.

"You can do this, Bella. I know that you can. You're so brave and strong. You've been through so much and if anyone can do it, it's you."

Bella kissed him on the cheek and then got out of the car with Edward tagging not far behind her.

When they got into the house Alec was waiting for them. Alec took her into his arms and held her close. He knew that this was extremely hard for Bella, having to be back in the world that she just ran away from. As they now knew, this house was painted with memories that she would rather forget. When Alec let her go he whispered something to her that Edward didn't hear. She nodded in reply and then motioned for Edward to take her hand.

"I can't do this by myself." She whispered.

Edward nodded and then followed Alec with Bella beside her. They walked down to the basement, which was Gracie's playroom. It was a bit luxurious but the one thing James did do regarding Gracie was buy her toys, well more whenever he felt like he owed his daughter for not being around he gave Bella his card and told her to order Gracie something big and expensive to play with. That was James's idea of parenting. The walls had been torn open and Bella nearly fell to her knees when she saw what was stuffed in them.

Hundreds of packages of an assortment of drugs were stuffed in the walls where the insulation should have been.

"You're looking at two hundred pounds of marijuana, two hundred and fifty pounds of cocaine powder, and an assortment of free style drugs that have been laced." Alec explained as Bella started at the police offers and forensics taking pictures and samples of the evidence.

"Alec, we're ready to show her if you are." A police officer said after approaching them.

Bella looked up at Edward, searching for something stable that she could cling to. With his free hand he cupped her cheek in his palm.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and then turned towards the policeman.

The forensic men opened a door that Bella had never seen before. That was because it was expertly sealed to look like part of the wall as well. When Bella saw what was inside she nearly fainted. There were snipers, machine guns, boxes of ammunition and all sorts of cargo with the name Wyrot on it.

"What the fuck?" Bella growled. "This was Gracie's playroom. How could he put all of this in here? How could he put this all in the house?" Bella was going to have a breakdown.

Edward held her by her shoulders and soothingly moved his hands up and down her arms.

"He used the large toys to cover the openings where the money was stored in the walls, along with the drugs. He used the Disney Princess play kitchen to cover up the door to this room." One of the police officers explained. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry, my daughter has the same one." He explained and then everyone laughed.

"The Wyrot's are an organized crime family located here in LA. I'm sorry to say that it looks like your husband is involved. It looks as if he were having all of this smuggled into the country and I'm guessing the same goes for the drugs, too." Another policeman spoke up who was investigating the room.

"James, you fucking idiot. As if I didn't have enough to deal with." Bella muttered and then looked around room.

"Ma'am, did you know about any of this?" The first policeman asked.

"No, the only thing I knew was that my husband was having an affair, well several but he had one main girl. He also has a terrible drinking charges, which I'm sure you have heard the results of because of his arrest."

"I just find it strange that you left right before the company was about to release their newest product knowing that you had rape and abuse charges against him. And something like this could assure that you could get full custody of your child even if you had a small bit of doubt that the rape and abuse charges wouldn't get you that."

"You think I knew about this?" Bella growled.

"It would be a reasonable explanation."

"If I had fucking known about this I would have left a long time ago." Bella barked.

Edward had to take hold of her before she got physical. She was a feisty little thing. She definitely didn't take false accusations well.

"So why did you leave when you did, when it's been reported that James was abusing you since he took over the company?"

"I've already explained this to my lawyer, but I'll explain it again to clear my name."

Edward took hold of her hands and rubbed gentle circles in her palms. He needed some way to calm her before she got overwhelmed.

"You see, a week before I left was Gracie's birthday. That was when I realized things wouldn't get better. I started planning then how I was going to leave. I had to wait until James would be gone long enough to pack what we needed. I left the big stuff behind which I plan to have the movers pack up today. I hope that wont be a problem for you. I would appreciate it though if you searched the rest of Gracie and my belongings to make sure James didn't hide anything in there. I really wouldn't want Gracie to find drugs or ammunition in her play toys. Anyway. I was waiting around for the perfect day of last week to leave. It came the day after I heard James on the phone."

Bella's eyes began to water and Alec offered her his handkerchief. She took it gratefully and wiped her eyes.

"He had just…" Her voice got a lot smaller. "Taken advantage of me."

Edward's hold on her tightened; he was standing behind her, now holding only one of her hands, and so he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you. These nice men just want the truth so that they can help you. I know it hurts but I'm right here to catch you if you fall."

"You mean when?" Bella whimpered.

"No, I mean if. I have confidence in you, Bella."

She nodded and then took a deep breath.

"I was just lying there in bed. Everything hurt. He had been drunk and Gracie was thankfully asleep in her bed. Sometimes I'm really happy that she can sleep through almost anything. This time was worse than any other. I felt sick and he had cut me. He told me he was marking me. I have a slash on my back to prove it. I knew I needed to get to Gracie, but I couldn't. Luckily, I had told her to lock her door behind me when I left her room. You see I put a special lock on her door that she can lock and unlock because of these situations. James had promised he would never lay a hand on her and I knew that if I tried to leave he would go for her. That's why I stayed, because I was afraid he would hurt her. It wasn't until I was looking out the door that was left open a jar and saw him leaning against the door of Gracie's room. I thought he was on the phone with one of his girls because I thought what I heard was him talking dirty but now after what I've seen here I knew that he wasn't. He kept saying he had the best gun and it had enough ammunition to last him a lifetime. He said something about having the best in the room. Then he said something about getting high like the mile high club so I just thought he was talking real dirty. Then when he said that he would meet whomever he was on the phone with so that they could discuss how it would go down, I was thoroughly disgusted. He said something about meeting at Nomad. I couldn't hear him after that. When he knocked on Gracie's door I freaked out. I started yelling at him to get away from her door and then he came at me. He saw the blood and freaked. He did the best he could to stop it from bleeding and then ran out of the house. I pulled myself together and then began packing."

By the time Bella was finished Edward was holding her to his chest. She wasn't crying but she afraid.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella. I'm so proud of you. You're so strong." Edward repeatedly whispered until he was sure that she had pulled herself together.

"Mr. Cullen, can I speak to you for a moment? My teammates and I have a few questions for you." The first cop asked.

Alec reached out his hand towards Bella.

"Bella, here come with me while they talk to Edward."

Bella nodded and then took Alec by the hand even though she was reluctant to be out of contact with Edward. She knew that they were asking Edward about the nature of their relationship and looking for any motives for James.

"Bella, are you sure that you're going to be all right seeing James?" Alec asked as Bella handed him back the handkerchief.

"No, but I need to do this. As Edward said, doing all this will help make the world safer for Gracie and for that I'll do anything." Bella said with a bit of a smile.

"That's right. Just focus on Gracie and you can get through this. You're a strong and responsible woman, Bella. James hasn't been cooperating with the police and maybe he'll tell you what he's gotten himself into."

"I'll do my best." She said.

When Edward came back Alec looked at Edward and smiled.

"Ready to enter Hell?"

"Sure, I've always wanted to meet the Devil, I hope he serves refreshments at the welcome party."

Bella had to laugh at Edward's sarcasm; if anyone could get her through this it was him.

…

Like stones James's eyes were hard. They were animalistic and wild. The vein in his neck throbbed and he snarled when he was brought into the questioning room. He was handcuffed but that wouldn't stop the damage that he could do to Bella with his words. They were doing this the nontraditional way. Bella needed support and only Edward could give that to her. The room was white and had a single one-way window that looked like a mirror. James sat at the metal table in a metal chair with two police officers and his lawyer.

"I already told you, I won't tell you shit!" James spat.

"We believe otherwise, James, we have our methods." One of the cops said in a cold tone.

James's eyes narrowed as if he were trying to see through the man's façade. What he didn't expect was to see Bella walking through the door.

"Bella." He gasped and his face softened.

The vein in his neck bulged again when he saw Edward Cullen walk in behind her and put his hand on her arm. What killed him even more was when she smiled softly at Edward.

"Bella?" He said this time with a bit of anger.

"Hello, James." Bella's tone was flat.

The security guard took a step to stand behind James, just in case.

"James, we're going to try this again. What relation you have with the Wyrots?" The cop asked.

James looked at Bella and kept his mouth shut until he saw Edward take her hand.

"Get your hands off my wife!" James yelled.

He was scary when he was angry but Bella stayed strong.

"Like you care, James." Bella was cold again. "This is just like you. You can't keep your damn hands to your self and your dick in your pants. But the moment that a friend who happens to be a guy touches me when he is trying to comfort me because of the mess you made, you all of a sudden care! When you force your stupid cock into me, and I beg you to stop because you're hurting me, when you hit me and push me down and into glass object and I scream because I'm in pain and you're scaring me, when I cry because I see you with another woman you don't care about me, but when you don't get what you want you pretend!"

"Shut up, Bella, you stupid bitch!" James yelled at her as he tried to get up but the guard forced him back into his seat.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" Edward growled as he stepped in front of Bella. "You don't have a right to speak to her like that! You fucking whore! You thoughtless bastard! Are you so thick in the head that you don't see what you've done to your wife and child? You should be so enthusiastic to be married to a woman like Bella. I know if I had even an ounce of luck that you do to have the opportunity to be married to Bella and have a child with her, I would do whatever it to took to keep her around and make her happy. She's the most beautiful and kindest woman to ever live and you've used and abused her. And your child, James, your daughter, Grace, how can you neglect an angel like her. There is so much joy and love in her, just like her mother. She takes a stranger and makes them feel familiar and at home. How can you deny her your love and attention? How can you be so heartless? How can you put them in such danger?"

Edward was breathing heavily. Bella put her hand on his shoulder and arm and coaxed him to look at her.

"Edward." She murmured when he finally looked at her. "Thank you."

He pressed his forehead to his waited for his breathing to even out.

"I'm just so angry, Bella. I knew it was bad and I knew I would be angry, I just couldn't contain it.

She lifted her hand to his hair and brushed back his bangs that had fallen in his eyes.

"Sh. It's all right, Edward."

Their moment was interrupted by James's snarl.

"So you're with Cullen now? Are you doing this to get back at me?"

Bella whipped her head around and then stormed towards the table. She slammed her hands down on the table, her bangle bracelets clanking against the metal.

"Now listen to me you mother fucker. You don't have a damn fucking right to accuse me of any shit ass thing. I fled because it was the only place for me to go and you know damn well. Edward is a friend and unlike you he has been there to take care of me. All the times I have cried lately have been because of you and he has been there to wipe my tears away. Do you know how nice it feels to have someone actually support you no matter how hard you cry? You hurt me bad, James. I can't take this. So don't you point fingers at me when you are the one sitting there handcuffed. Spit out the damn truth about the guns and drugs before I cut off your favorite appendage!"

Everyone was dead silent. It wasn't until one of the cops whispered to the other.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"We should get her on the squad. She's ruthless."

"Fine, you want the damn truth, Bella. Here's the mother fucking truth. I made a deal with the Wyrot's because I needed money."

"You're rich, James. Why would you need money?"

"I meant for the company. We weren't bringing in what we needed to support our new product."

"You wouldn't use personal money. Your father always did when the company needed it."

"I'm not my father."

"That's a given."

"Look, I was saving my personal money for something else. Something I wont say."

"Tell me now, James. You're already going to court for rape, domestic violence, and abuse. Do we want to add possession of illegal drugs and possibly trafficking, possession and trafficking of illegal weapons, child endangerment, and involvement with organized crime to the list?"

"You don't know shit, Bella. How do you think I was making twice what my dad made? You figure it out. You cunt, you backstabbing cunt. I'll see you in court."

"So shall I call your bitch, Victoria Daniels? I threaten her will jail time and she'll spill."

"Don't you lay a hand on my girlfriend?"

"Oh so she's your girlfriend now? She got promoted. How very kind of you. Maybe she can go buy some dignity because she must not have any if she's happy with your sleazy ass. Or do you get her so drunk that you do with her what you please?"

"Shut up, Bella! Just shut up!"

"The truth is hard ain't it? Being an adult is hard! Stop trying to run from the truth and just tell me what you did."

"Stop it, Bella. Just go away." James panted.

"Have I given you Hell yet?"

"More than I deserve."

"I say you need more. When you decide to grow up let me know. I can't wait until we're divorced."

Bella sauntered out of the room leaving everyone speechless. Edward and Alec followed after her, their mouths hanging open in complete shock.

**Please, please please leave a review! So now it all begins ****J**


	15. Ordinary Day

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of update. I've been in exams and I have my last one tomorrow morning. Yay! Senior-dum! Class of 2011! Let's pray I don't get senioritis next year. So Summer is a day away and that means more time to write. So leave a review and tell me what you think. Enjoy! **

Chapter Fifteen

_Ordinary Day _

_Just a day, _

_Just an ordinary day. _

_Just trying to get by. _

_Just a boy, _

_Just an ordinary boy. _

_But he was looking to the sky. _

_And as he asked if I would come along _

_I started to realize _

_That everyday he finds_

_Just what he's looking for, _

_Like a shooting star he shines. _

_He said take my hand, _

_Live while you can _

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand _

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words _

_Although they did not feel, no _

_For I felt what I had not felt before _

_And you'd swear those words could heal. _

_And as I looked up into those eyes _

_His vision borrows mine. _

_And I know he's no stranger, _

_For I feel I've held him for all of time. _

_And he said take my hand, _

_Live while you can _

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand _

_In the palm of your hand. _

_Please come with me, _

_See what I see. _

_Touch the stars for time will not flee. _

_Time will not flee. _

_Can you see? _

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream. _

_As I wake in bed _

_And the boy, that ordinary boy _

_Or was it all in my head? _

_Did he ask if I would come along? _

_It all seemed so real. _

_But as I looked to the door _

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal. _

_He said take my hand _

_Live while you can _

_Don't you see that your dreams lie right_

_In the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand, in the palm of your hand _

_Just a day, just an ordinary day _

_Just trying to get by _

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy _

_But he was looking to the sky _

Bella felt exhilarated as she marched out of the room. She was so excited that she squealed as she hugged Edward. She was practically jumping up and down and neither of the men could understand her actions.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward asked as he held her while she jumped.

"I'm more than all right." Bella giggled and then hugged Edward tightly. "I feel so free. I feel like I proved myself and not to him but to me. I finally got to say what I've wanted to say for so long. I'm not sad or angry. I'm just happy."

"I'm happy that you're happy." Edward murmured as he pressed his forehead against hers.

It wasn't just in her words that he knew she was truthful, but in her actions. Most of all it was in her eyes. There was a life in her eyes, or more a freedom, that had been dormant for probably years, but now as he held her he saw it and he wanted to submerge himself in it.

"Oh, Edward. I swear it's like all of my problems just disappeared. I'm not weak and I'm not running. I'm just Bella."

"I like just Bella. And just Edward would like to know if he can take just Bella on a non-date date tonight."

"No he may not." Bella said with a mischievous smile.

He studied his eyes and looked into hers for answers. He didn't understand her actions once so ever.

"You may take me out on a date. That is, if that's ok with you." Her eyes were sultry and he couldn't resist.

"Bella, that's more than ok with me." Edward said with a very large smile. He then looked over to Alec. "Could we have a moment, please?" He asked politely.

"Of course." Alec said with a nod.

"Edward, I'm sorry about setting boundaries before I just… I just wasn't myself. I was so caught up in sorrow and fear and anger, but now I feel like I've been set free from Hell and I know that everything is going to be ok. I just don't want to be unfair to you."

"Bella, you're not being unfair to me. The heart wants what the heart wants and we need to follow our hearts. I want us to do this naturally; whatever feels right. And you can't be unfair to me. You're leaving James and you lack your ring which is the ultimate symbol."

"In my heart I am separated but by law we must wait."

"And I will hold you to me ever still." Edward murmured as he nuzzled his head against hers.

"I trust you, Edward." She whispered and then smiled as she laced her fingers in his hair.

"I trust you, too."

Bella then realized just how uncomfortable Alec might be and so they pulled apart with crimson stained cheeks.

"Bella, why don't you and Edward go back to your house and make sure the movers get everything taken that needs to be. I've already arranged for them to arrive in an hour. Then you two can get some work done. I would plan to spend the night, and considering the situation I am guessing that you plan to stay in a hotel." Alec explained.

"All right and thank you, Alec. You're wonderful." Bella gave him one last hug before they headed back to her house.

In the car Edward arranged for a suit at the Ritz. They held hands and several times Bella Edward brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Yes, a suite would be perfect." Edward said with a nod to the man on the phone.

"Yes, thank you. All right, Goodbye."

He hung up and then smiled at Bella. There was a familiar warmth in his heart that he couldn't contain all he wanted to do was take her face in his hands and kiss her passionately, but he wanted to do it the right way and in the back of a car just didn't feel right.

"Have you sent the presentation to Benjamin?" He asked as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yes. I did right after we landed. I was wondering do you want to have a late lunch it's already two, I could make something for us back at the house?"

"I would like that very much, but I can help."

Bella was about to object when her phone rang. She picked it up and heard the most wonderful voice in her life.

"Mommy!" Gracie squealed.

Bella put the phone on speakerphone.

"Hi, Baby. How are you?"

"Mommy, Aunt Rosie took me get ice cream!" Gracie giggled.

Bella knew how much Gracie liked ice cream.

"Did you thank Aunt Rosie?" Bella asked, sounding like a mother.

"Uh-huh. But Uncle Emmie got a really big scoop! Bigger than Lambie's head!"

Bella could just imagine Emmett eating something that big. It was just like him and of all things it would be that that Gracie remembered.

"Did you have fun at camp, Baby?" Bella asked, hoping that her little girl had made friends.

"Yes! Rachel and I are going to the park tomorrow after camp!"

"Who's Rachel, Baby? Is she your new friend?"

"Yep. She likes Eloise, too!"

Well that worked out perfectly. Now Gracie had a friend who loved the same books and toys that she did.

"Oh, Baby. That's perfect. You're going to have so much fun. I'm so happy for you."

"When are you coming home, Mommy? I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Baby. I'm coming home tomorrow afternoon. I'll be home when you get home from your play date. Guess who's with me right now?" Bella needed to lighten up the mood.

"Hi Gracie." Edward said in the most adorable voice.

Bella had a flash just for a moment of Edward being a father and holding Gracie.

"Edward!" Gracie squealed through the phone.

"Gracie, would it be all right if I took your mommy out on a real date tonight?"

"Well are you a king?"

"Uh." He looked at Bella in confusion.

"Gracie is a princess and she says that I'm the queen and so I told her that we'd find a king." Bella whispered.

"I'm not really a King but I can be one if you want me to."

"Are you gunna kiss mommy? Kings always kiss Queens?"

Bella had to contain her laughter. Gracie was so sweet and innocent it was absolutely adorable.

"Gracie, Baby. I love you." Bella intervened for Edward was blushing so much.

"I love you, too, Mommy."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

After lunch Edward went and sat in Bella's home office. The movers would move that all out last. Bella wasn't taking a lot of furniture only a few pieces that had been handed down through her family. Esme was already looking for a house in Seattle for Bella. She had spoken with Bella while Bella oversaw the movers. Everything was moving quickly or it would be if it weren't Bella. Something felt right about the speed. As Edward sat at the desk with his eyes on the screen of the computer he thought about how Bella had been held back for so long by James. It wasn't that she was moving too fast it was that she was finally getting to be who she wanted to be after so long. The momentum had built up as James held her under his thumb and now she was like a spring being released. She was getting to start over and Edward loved that it was him she had chosen to lean on.

It pleased him greatly that he was here with her right now. Before they had set boundaries and that was yesterday. It felt like so long ago. A lot was happening each day and he knew that sometimes the days felt like years for Bella. Now though, she had someone to not only lean on, but to share her feelings with. You can't plan love and that is how Edward decided that their pace was ok. And that them starting a relationship was okay while she was getting a divorce. She was meant to find him at this point in her life and him to find her. He wanted to be a light in her life and share love with her.

"Edward." Her heart melting voice rang in his mind.

He looked up from his work and saw Bella leaning in the doorway.

"Hi." He murmured with a tender smile.

"Hi yourself. I was just wondering, um, if you knew what we were doing about our date tonight? I mean if you want to go out in the city I know some places."

"I'm not sure you'd want the paprazzi snapping photos of us. I mean I wouldn't mind but I don't think it would look good for you. I can just see the headlines of the tabloids 'Bella Martin: A Night on the Town. Husband behind bars and a new man on her arm.' Yeah, I don't see that going down too well."

"Yeah, you're right. People don't understand so they are going to think the worst. How about just dinner at the hotel? The restaurant overlooks the beach so we could go for a walk afterwards."

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait."

She sauntered over to the desk and then stood beside him.

"Neither can I, Baby, neither can I."

~ . ~ ~ . ~

Bella was quite nervous for their date. Edward was in his bedroom and Bella in hers with only the living room of the suit to separate them. She was thankful that she had left behind one of her nice dresses at her old house and had found it in the closest today. It would be perfect for tonight. It was a deep royal blue beach dress that elegantly fell to just below her knees. She took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her hair one last time and then headed out in the living room. Edward stood up from his spot on the couch when she walked in. He was dressed in a thin white button down with kaki pants.

"Wow, Bella, you look gorgeous." Edward greeted her as she walked towards him.

Enjoying the moment he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look very handsome." She breathed, very much enjoying the sensation of his lips on her skin.

"Are we ready to go down?" He asked when they pulled back from the hug.

She nodded with a tender smile and then slipped her hand into his and laced their fingers together.

When they were seated they both looked around at their surroundings. They were outside at sunset with a slight breeze. Bella loved the smell of the ocean and being here with Edward only made things better. When she was finished looking around she felt someone looking at her. She returned her gaze to Edward and realized that he had been the one looking at her. A sweet smile tugged at the corners of his lips and his eyes marveled her with tender adoration.

"Bella, I was wondering, there's a zoo in Seattle, and I was thinking that Gracie might like to visit it this weekend. I mean we're just having our first date now so it might be too soon, but I was thinking that maybe I could take you and Gracie to the zoo for the day. I understand if you don't want to. You both are just getting adjusted to life here and I know that it would be probably strange to have me around for her since we're dating."

"You really think too much." Bella chimed with a smile. "I think that it's a wonderful idea. Gracie adores you, Edward and I appreciate the fact that you want to include her in _us_ and that you want to spend time with her. Trust me, Edward, being at the zoo and then having you there, she'll be in heaven."

Edward smiled at her and reached across the table. He took her small hand in his and rubbed circles with his thumb in her palm.

"I'm curious, Bella. I want to know everything there is to know about you." Edward said with a smile.

Bella looked up to the sky and thought for a minute.

"Well luckily we have a long time to talk about everything."

"Yes. But I'm curious. What were you like growing up?"

Blush flooded Bella's cheeks.

"Well. I was clumsy and still am. I liked to play outside when I was a small girl. I was quiet and shy. When I moved to forks I became a vampire lover. I blame Rose for that. We swore that there were vampires in Forks and we would go off into the woods to search for them."

"Did you ever find any?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"No, but we did give my dad a scare a few times. There were a few animal attacks and he dragged Rose and I back home by our hair whenever one happened and we went out in the woods. My dad was the chief of police and so he was kind of OCD."

"Wow. It must have sucked dating wise?"

"Yeah, let's just say he was super strict on curfew and he literally waited in the living room with his gun ready."  
"Ouch."

"Yeah. I think Jacob was the only one that got buy that rule." Bella laughed.

Edward raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"And why is that?"

"Oh. His dad and my dad were best friends and had been for a very long time. Jacob could do no wrong in my father's eyes."

"I see."

"Charlie would have liked you, Edward. My mom would have, too."

Edward smiled sweetly and just as he was about to speak the waitress, who stared at him a little longer than his liking, brought their meals. When she walked away Bella pulled back her hand and began to work on her meal. Their conversation was light. They talked about Edward's childhood and their passion for music. Edward confessed to being in a few school musicals despite the mocking from his teammates on the baseball team and football team.

Bella leaned back in her chair and sipped her glass of red wine.

"This is nice." She whispered after the waitress brought the check.

Edward had snatched the bill before Bella could even grab for it.

"Yes, it is." Edward agreed as he, too, drank from his glass. Their moment of peace of course didn't last because they were suddenly blinded by a camera's flash. Felix and Demetri got a hold of the photographer and Bella got up from her seat. She grabbed Edward's hand and led him towards the beach. She had to kick off her shoes when then they got in the sand because sand and heels don't go together. She quickly picked them up and continued to run, still gripping Edward's hand until she felt that the paparazzi wouldn't find them. They found themselves in front of a small coven that was illuminated by the moon.

With his free hand Edward caressed Bella's cheek as he stared into her eyes. Bella dropped her shoes in the sand at the sensation of his touch. There was something in the way that he stared at her that brought hot blushed to her cheeks and made her feel like a teenage girl waiting for her first kiss. The moment was still and perfect. She lifted herself onto her tiptoes and then felt his intoxicating breath on her face. Their lips drew near and their eyes closed. Bella almost gasped when she felt Edward's hard lips pressed gently against her soft lips. She parted her lips for him and he breathed into her as he dropped hand and put his hand on the small on her back. He took her bottom lips between his two and kissed her. Bella sighed into the kiss and kissed him back. When Edward took in her scent he was in heaven. Soon the tender kiss filled with passion as Edward pressed his lips harder to hers and Bella moved closer. Their breathing sped up and Bella laced her fingers into his hair.

"Bella." Edward moaned.

When she tugged his hair it drove him wild.

He then licked her bottom lip asking for permission. Without hesitation she let him in. He explored her mouth eliciting a moan of pleasure from Bella as their tongues intertwined. Kissing Edward was one of the most amazing feelings that Bella had ever experienced. She wished that he had been the one that she had married then she could have spent all these years loving on Edward fucking Cullen who was an amazing kisser.

When the kiss ended they were both breathing heavily. Edward rested his forehead against Bella's and found himself smiling.

"Amazing." He murmured as he held Bella firmly against him.

"Magical." Bella whispered as she lifted her eyes to his.

He saw her smiling and couldn't help but peck her on the lips.

"We should head back." Bella whispered.

Edward nodded but didn't move. He put his lips to hers against and Bella parted her lips and kissed him until she was too tired to kiss anymore.

~ . ~ ~ . ~

Edward couldn't believe that he had finally kissed Bella. Kissing her was the most amazing feeling in the universe. Having her in his arms with their lips molded together and their bodies pressed against each other let him know that he had found his other half. Bella was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen nevertheless kissed. He was ecstatic to be the man sitting in the living room of the suit waiting for her to come out of her room to watch TV with him. He knew that she was on the phone again with Gracie they were saying their goodnights. When she did come out she was in a t-shirt that was much too large for her but she looked sexy as hell. She smiled at him and then sauntered over to the couch. She curled up into his side and rested her head on his chest.

Everything just felt so natural with her. They had just had their first date and here they were in their PJs cuddling on the couch watching TV like an old married couple.

"I'm really glad that you came with me." She whispered as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"Me, too, Bella." He murmured as he pulled her closer.

They sat there like that for a while until they fell asleep. They were spooning on the couch innocently. Edward had her tangle in his arms like he was guarding her with his life. It dawned on him in his dreams that Bella was whom he was dreaming about and maybe that said something about the condition of his heart. Maybe he was fixed again. Finally he was free from the depression that Tanya had sent him spiraling into. Maybe he was falling head over heels for Bella and he loved every second of it. This was destiny and soon falling asleep with Bella in his arms would be normal and it would be considered an ordinary day. He was looking forward to that.


	16. New Soul

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long! So school's out and I've been in a mood to read. Just finished Loves Bites book seven of the vampire kisses series, Still sucks to be me the continuation of Sucks to be me (maybe), and Jekel Loves Hyde by Beth Fantaskey! You must read her book and the other one I reference in the story if you love dark romance with sweet endings. Other wise I'm trying to balance FFs, writing my novel, and catching up on my summer reads. Love y'all. Enjoy! **

Chapter Sixteen

_New Soul _

_I'm a new soul _

_I came to this strange world_

_Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take _

_But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear_

_Finding myself making every possible mistake _

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la…. _

_See I'm a young soul in this very strange world _

_Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout what is true and fake _

_But why all this hate? Try to communicate _

_Finding trust and love is not always easy to make _

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la…_

_This is a happy end _

_Come and give me your hand _

_I'll take you far away _

_I'm a new soul I came to this strange world _

_Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take _

_But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear _

_Finding myself making every possible mistake _

_New soul… (la, la, la, la,…) _

_In this very strange world… _

_Every possible mistake _

_Possible mistake _

_Every possible mistake_

_Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes…. _

Bella awoke to the pleasant feeling of strong arms surrounding her. As her eyes slowly opened she remembered everything that had happened yesterday and then smiled warmly. The arms around her belonged to Edward Cullen, her knight in shining armor. Normally she would have considered it far too early for cuddling like this but their situation seemed to be anything but normal and so she relished in the feeling of being lost in his embrace.

Suddenly the loose hold tightened and she knew that Edward was awake. He held her lovingly against him and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear, his voice still heavy with sleep.

She rolled over in his arms to face him and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Good morning." She whispered and then pressed her lips to his in a sweet good morning kiss.

It was a chaste kiss but a sweet one at that. Waking up this way to him felt natural as if they had been doing this for years.

"Mmm. You look beautiful this morning." Edward said with a smile as he nuzzled his head against hers.

Blush flooded Bella's cheeks and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." She murmured shyly.

She stared into his eyes as she ran her fingers through his messy bronze locks. He had major bed head this morning and his hair was normally messy to begin with.

"We should get dressed. We should catch breakfast to go and then check to make sure the movers have all the boxes in the truck. Then we'll head for the plane." Edward said with a smile as he kissed Bella's forehead. He sat up and Bella followed and then walked to their respective rooms.

As Bella got ready she couldn't help but smile as she thought about her date with her Edward last night. She did a little happy dance that involved squeals of glee. She called Rosalie for she knew that Rose was on her way to work. It only took a moment for Rose to pick up. She knew she was on speakerphone in Rose's car which meant that Emmett could hear, too, but it sounded like Emmett was already on the phone with someone else.

"Rose! Oh my God I have big news!" Bella squealed into the phone still jumping up and down.

"And what news is that?" Rose giggled, knowing oh too well what the news was.

"I had the best date with Edward last night." Bella swooned as she spun around in a circle.

"So we've heard. Edward is on the phone with Emmett right now." Rosalie laughed causing Bella to blush.

"So he kissed ya." Emmett laughed.

"Maybe." Bella laughed nervously.

"Is he a good kisser?" Rosalie asked.

Now Bella was even more flustered.

"Yes." Bella murmured.

Rosalie squealed and Bella laughed.

"So we'll be seeing you when our plane lands." Bella said when their conversation was nearing and end.

"Yep. Gracie and I are hanging at Rachel's after camp. I think we're taking them for ice cream and then going to go play at Rachel's."

"Aw. I can't even be there for her first play date."

"This is her first?"

"Yep. She didn't really fit in with the other kids."

"Well she's going to have a great time with Rachel. Oh and Benjamin got the presentation you sent him. If you guys can make it here by three thirty you'll be just in time to give the presentation for the ad campaign. And can I say girl, damn, you work fast. What you did would have taken the entire team including been 5 times as long. Basically you just need to finish that script. Benjamin said that he sent you an edited version last night he texted me this morning to let me know to tell you."

"Yes, I saw his text before I called you. When you get to work tell him I'll finish it on the plane ride and I should have it finished before we land."

"All righty then. Oh and tell Edward that he looks sexy."

"What the fuck, Rose! You can't hit on him that's my job."

"Oh I know but you're sexy, too."

"Wait! How do you know he looks sexy right now?"

"You'll see when you see the magazine covers."

"We did get paparazzied yesterday getting off the plane and at dinner."

"I've seen both pictures and might I say that I love the dress you wore to dinner last night."

"Thank you. It's the one I wore to your birthday bash last year." Bella giggled.

"No wonder I loved it. You did look spectacular in it. No wonder Edward couldn't resist kissing you. Fuck if I were a guy I would have been all over you."

"Thanks I think."

"Well we better get going." Rosalie chimed and then they said their goodbyes.

When Bella and Edward's plane was up in the air Bella began pounding away at the keyboard in an attempt to finish the script. Edward, on the other hand, was staring at the front cover of a tabloid magazine with a picture of Bella and him stepping out of the airplane yesterday. Bella sighed when she looked over at Edward and saw him with the magazine. She was use to seeing herself in tabloids because of James's knack for making a fool of himself. Whenever he did something stupid he got in the magazines and then the photographers came after her to see how she was coping. Really it was to make a cover story. Bella hated that James was a fucking a-lister. How could such a sleaze be an a-lister?

She turned her attention away from Edward and the magazine and went back to work. She just had to add a few finishing touches to the script for the Cullen Pro 5000 HILPBS addition. She was dedicated, that was for sure. When they were in the car on the way here Bella was on the phone with the commercial producers to schedule a nine o'clock filming tomorrow morning. It was Thursday already tomorrow would be Friday. Saturday was her date. She still didn't know what was going on between her and Edward. She guessed she could say that she was seeing someone but it wasn't exclusive. She was old fashioned.

~ . ~ ~ . ~

Edward stared at Bella as she pounded at the keys of her computer. She was lost deep in thought not even bothering to notice his stare. She was beautiful and he was mesmerized. She was a dedicated worker and mother.

"Edward." Bella spoke up not looking away from her computer.

"Yes?" He replied, concerned by the tone of her voice.

"Did you get the email from your mother?'

"Yes but I didn't bother to look at the download."

"Did you notice even read the subject?"

"Um. I was going to worry about reality when we got back to Seattle."

"You and Carlisle have a press conference tomorrow morning. She sent it to everyone our floor. Your father wants to recognize me as the founder of the "new talent" that "saved" their product of the year."

"I'm sensing that that's a problem."

"Fuck, yes, that's a problem. I'm trying to keep the paparazzi out of Seattle. Your mom wants me to come and it's at the same time I suppose to be at the commercial shooting. Once the paparazzi realizes that it was me who brought Jacob… I can just imagine the headlines…."

"Oh, yeah, that could be an issue. I'll take care of it, Bella. I'll ask my father to not recognize you. He'll understand. But you still look worried."

"Yeah, because I'm reading the file I got from Alec."

"And."

"My file for divorce was accepted."

"Excellent. Congrats!" Edward smiled largely at her.

"But I have to go to court not only for that but for his other charges as well… and the other cases have to take place before my divorce court session."

"Oh, that sucks. I'm so sorry, Bella. If there's anything I can do…"

Bella just looked at him as if her were God. He reached across the distance between them and caressed her cheek.

"Hey. I'm not going anywhere. If you're concerned about my frustration about the time we have to wait. I'm not frustrated because I know that it's out of your control. I'm still dazzled by you Bella Swan."

He pressed a tender kiss to her lips and she parted hers so that she could breath him in.

"Feel better?" Edward chuckled when Bella sighed into him.

She nodded, blush spreading across her cheeks.

….

~ . ~ ~ . ~

They had exactly five minutes to get up to the meeting room to present the campaign. Bella had luckily given Benjamin everything through email once they landed. Running in heels wasn't working for her but she was going to make it if it meant breaking her ankle. When they burst through the door of the conference room everyone had to hold back their laughter because they looked as if they had just run a marathon.

"Welcome back." Carlisle chuckled. "It's so nice that the both of you could finally join us."

Edward sent his father an evil look as he collapsed into the chair beside him. Bella hurried to the front of the room where Benjamin and Emily were waiting for Bella.

"Cutting it a little close, Bella?" Benjamin half scorned, half laughed.

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault there was traffic."

"Whatever let's get on with it."

…

The presentation went fairly well besides the few snickers from a few women who's shirts were too revealing and skirts were too short. They were ogling Edward the entire time. For the first time ever Bella got jealous and a bit possessive. She knew that she shouldn't be because they hadn't said that their relationship was exclusive. Besides she was getting divorced. She felt she didn't have a right to commit Edward to a monogamous relationship with her.

"I've already scheduled the commercial filming for tomorrow morning at nine. Otherwise everything is good to go." Bella closed the presentation with a sigh of relief.

"I'm very impressed Miss Swan. You've pulled the entire presentation together on such short notice." Carlisle mused aloud.

"I didn't do it alone. I couldn't have done it without Benjamin and Emily."

Carlisle wasn't satisfied with her trying to share the credit for he knew that Bella had done the majority of the work, which he was sure Benjamin wasn't use to.

"No, no, Bella. Your work is clearly original. I'm very glad I've put you where you are. A breath of fresh air was all that we needed. You've created a unique campaign which is appropriate for this unique product."

Bella was thoroughly flattered by Carlisle's words. She worked so hard on this campaign she had put her all into it to prove to him that she was worthy of the opportunity that he had given to her. If she had failed him it would have destroyed her.

"All right, Everyone, remember two o'clock meeting tomorrow afternoon. Benjamin go meet with Jacob Black, he is waiting in your office to go over the final design for the product. He wants to check with you on customer appeal before we meet with Production reps at five. Justine, you can go ahead and head down to the finance meeting starting in the Esme Conference Room. Rosalie, you're picking up Gracie and taking her to her playdate? Alice can you go sit in on the product design meeting for the redesign of the Jukebox?"

Carlisle continued to give out orders and as Bella was about to walk out the door after everyone else Carlisle caught her.

"Bella, can I have a word?"

"Yes, of course."

"Edward texted me about tomorrow. I want to apologize. I had no intentions of putting you in such a compromising position."

"It's all right, Carlisle. I want to thank you. I'm honored that you want to recognize me for bringing Jake, but it's just not a good time right now. I'm trying to keep myself from the public eye as much as possible right now. I mean, I'm sure I'll get full custody of Gracie, I just don't want to do anything to hurt my chances."

"I understand completely. You don't need more people talking about you than there already are. And if you need me to testify for you…"

"Yes, I'll need that."

"Then I will."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"And Bella, there is another matter I need to speak to you about. Are you liking it here at Cullen Incorporated?"

"Yes! Carlisle, I'm finally getting to do what I love. Well, I'd to go something with more of writing aspect but I'm getting to put my talents to work. Everyone has been so friendly and Benjamin has just thrown me right into the project and shown me the ropes. I couldn't ask for a better working environment."

Carlisle smiled knowingly.

"I'm quite glad to here that, Bella. So I saw the magazine…"

"Oh, not you, too, Carlisle. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I found it quite humorous. People are so obsessed with other peoples' lives that they don't pay attention to their own."

"That's very true. Unfortunately my life consists of several court dates."

"I'm sure that divorce court doesn't take that long."

"Um. Carlisle. I'll be needing these days off…" Bella pulled out her blackberry and showed him the dates. He took quick note of them. "They're trials for his drug possession, organized crime involvement, weapon trafficking, domestic violence, rape and child endangerment charges."

"Holy shit, Bella. What has he gotten into?"

"We're trying to figure that out. Something about the Wyrot Mafia family. I assume he's trafficking drugs and weapons for them. Then after all of these trials are over we can finally have the divorce court session."

"That's harsh, but of course I'll let you off on those days. So it looks like you'll be working from LA for a week or more depending on how long each session takes."

"Looks like it. I'm glad that I'm not there right now. I know today that they're doing heavy duty questioning on James today."

"We'll we're all glad that you're all right."

"Thanks. Well I better get back to work."

….

When the door to Rose and Emmett's house popped open the first thing Bella heard was Gracie's voice and the sound of her feet on the hard wood floor. Bella shot up from the couch and ran towards the door. Her little girl was running towards her.

"Mommy!" Gracie cried when she saw her mother running towards her.

"Gracie!" Bella cried too and then Gracie jumped into her arms.

She held her daughter close to her and peppered kisses all over her face.

"I missed you so much, Baby." Bella whispered as Gracie clung to her.

"You're home, Mommy." Gracie said it like she couldn't believe it.

"I love you so much, Gracie."

"I love you, too."

Bella rubbed Gracie's back still taking in the fact that her daughter was safe and sound in her arms.

"Did you have fun while I was gone?" Bella asked as Gracie squirmed so that she could look at Bella.

"Uh- huh. Rachel and I played tea party!"

"Oh you did. You must have had tons of fun." It was at that moment Bella realized how tired she was.

She walked over to the couch and put Gracie on her lap.

"And we got ice cream! And last night Grandpa and I played horsie!"

Bella had to stop herself from laughing at the thought of Gracie being carried around on Carlisle's back like a horse.

"Did you wear out Grandpa?" Bella giggled.

"Yeah he said when I got home it was Emmett's turn only we were going to play ride the grizzly."

Bella smiled at Emmett deviously and then gave Gracie a little push over to him.

"Grizzly bear duty." Bella snickered.

'"I wanna ride a grizzly!" Gracie squealed and then jumped into Emmett's lap.

Just at that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Bella declared as she got up out of the chair.

When she opened the door a delivery boy stood on the front steps.

"Delivery for Miss Bella Swan." He explained.

He handed her vase of red roses with a red ribbon that held a small lion plush toy to the vase.

"Thank you." Bella said with a blush and then the boy walked away and she closed the door.

Bella smelled the flowers and sighed and then picked out the card.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I can't wait to spend Saturday with you and Gracie at the zoo.

-E.C.

P. S. The lion is for Gracie.

P. P. S. I know that Gracie likes lambs but I don't consider lambs zoo animals.

P. P. P. S. I had a really good time with you last night.

P. P. P. P. S I have too much to say but I feel so good right now that I don't care.

P. P. P. P. P. S. Your phone is about to ring in three seconds."

Just as the note predicted her phone rang.

"Do you like the flowers?" The velvety voice asked that belonged to Edward Cullen.

"Very much so. Thank you, Edward."

"You're very welcome, Bella. So I thought I would remind you if Rose and Emmett haven't that we're all having dinner at Carlisle and Esme's house in an hour."

"Oh my, I almost forgot. Thank you for the reminder."

"Your welcome. Tell me if this sounds creepy since we just saw each other but I'm anxious to see you."

"I'm anxious, too, Edward. I'm anxious when I'm away from you."

"Phew. So I'm not the only one."

"No." Bella laughed. "That's what happens when people are attracted to each other."

"I really like you, Bella."

"I really like you, too, Edward."

Then Gracie came running at Bella and Bella gave her the toy. She also gave Gracie the phone so that she could thank him.

"Thank you, Edward!" Gracie squealed and then threw the phone to her mom and ran off to Emmett to show off her new toy.

"Me again. She's very excited. Well I'll see you soon I need to get ready and change Gracie's clothes."

"All right. See you later, Bella."

~ . ~ ~ . ~

Edward reclined on the sofa in his parents' living room as he listened to his mother talk to Alice about the houses she had picked out for Bella to look at. They were going house hunting on Sunday with Bella.

"Son, are you all right?' Carlisle asked as he sat down beside Edward.

"Oh, yes. I was just day dreaming."

"About Bella I suppose." Carlisle chuckled while handing Edward a scotch.

Edward accepted the glass and then gave his father a quizzical look.

"Don't think I don't know. I saw the magazine. But I didn't have to read them to know."

"I really like her, Dad."

"She's a good girl. Your type, too. Quite a catch."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"Well then, you had a date with her. You certainly get along with her. You have many common interests."

"I'm seeing how things go. She changed yesterday but in a good way. The gloom is gone from her eyes and I'm hooked."

"The court dates start on Wednesday."

"I know. I don't know how I'm going to manage being away from her."

"It's already like that?"

"I'm anxious when I'm not around her and she says she's the same."

"Then I suggest you take her out on a heck of a date on Saturday. Why don't guys have an hour or two of down time apart after the zoo so that Bella can take her time putting Gracie down for a nap and deal with any court related things that she needs, then she could drop Gracie off here and you both could go out to dinner?"

"That sounds like I good idea. I'll ask her."

Just then Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and Gracie came through the door. Edward stood and smiled when his eyes met Bella's. She smiled with her eyes after hiding them behind her magnificent eyelashes. Gracie ran straight for Jasper who she was newly fascinated with. Bella crossed the room in slow motion and finally, when Edward was about to loose control, stood in front of Edward.

"Hello again." She whispered in a seductive tone.

"Hi." Was all Edward could manage for he was enchanted by her, making him near speechless.

When he came to his senses he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her. What he didn't expected was for Bella to place her lips against his in front of Gracie.

"I've been waiting to do that since we got off the plane." She whispered when she pulled away.

"Then maybe I should do this a little more." Edward said in a seductive tone.

He pressed his lips to Bella's and held her close. He didn't know for how long they kissed but they were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. It was Carlisle.

"Sorry, Dad." Edward murmured.

"Edward kissed Mommy. Uncle Jaspie, is Edward a King?"

Jasper almost burst out laughing.

"Um. I'm not sure. Is your mommy a queen?"

"Yep! Queen Mommy!"

Jasper thought that Gracie was absolutely adorable. She was the sweetest little girl that he had ever met. Alice bounced over beside him and began to play with Gracie.

"So I leave on Tuesday afternoon." Bella sighed as she stared into Edward's eyes.

He tenderly stroked her cheek and relished in the feel of her skin against his.

"I know. That's why I want to take you out Saturday night after the Zoo."

"I'd like that."

"Why don't we all sit down for dinner?" Esme interrupted.

Bella was happy for a change in subject the thought of being away from Edward for as long as she will be was painful.

They all sat down at the table, Gracie sat between Jasper and Alice who and across from Bella. Bella and Edward sat down next to each other. Bella was surprised but happy when Edward put his hand on her knee.

"So Mom, what did you think of book club last night?" Alice asked.

"It was interesting. I thought it was quite an odd book for Carmen to pick."

"Yes. I thought it was awfully strange for Carmen to pick a vampire book." Rosalie chuckled.

"Oh, Bella. You should join our book club. I know you love literature. Rosalie told me." Esme swooned before cutting into her dinner.

"What book are you reading?"

"Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side by Beth Fantaskey." Alice explained.

"Oh I had been meaning to read that, but isn't that a young adult book?"

"Yes, that's part of why we found it strange, but it's supposed to be really good." Esme chimed.

"All right, I'm in. Are you sure the other girls and Carmen won't mind?" Bella asked.

"The more the merrier." Esme chimed.

The conversation during dinner was light and cheery it wasn't until it was time for them to part ways that Bella was sad. Gracie had fallen asleep and Rosalie was helping Emmett put her in the car. Edward was standing in the lawn with Bella in his embrace. He crushed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. He needed something that would last him until morning. He couldn't get enough of her. He was falling for her, hard.

"Goodnight, Bella." He whispered when the kiss ended.

"Goodnight, Edward." She murmured.

Then she pulled away and hurried towards the car. As the car pulled out of the drive he stared after her and he caught the sight of Bella in the window staring back at him.

**Please please please leave a review! **


	17. Keep Holding On

**Hey everyone! Ok so I have a couple of things to say. **

**The first order of business is that I want to apologize for taking so long to update. My life has been pretty hectic, boy drama and the SAT. I took the SAT yesterday and am taking the ACT on Saturday. **

**Second order of business. Starting the 14th of June I am taking off for a 2 week vacation and I will not be bringing a computer with me. So I know you all are going to kill me for it. So I will not be posting from June 14 through 28. It will probably take me a day or two to write the next chapter so I probably wont post until the beginning of July. I hope to post another chapter of this story before I go on vacation but if you don't I just wanted to let you know. My mom and I have been planning this trip for a while now and now we finally get to go. So for those of you still reading you must not be too angry with me. I want you all to know that I love you and thank you for being loyal readers. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Seventeen

_Keep Holding On_

"And action." The director called, cuing for the actors to begin.

Bella stood behind the director, clipboard in hand and laptop open on the table at her side. Today was one to test her abilities. Things were going great with her and Edward. Actually, better than any relationship she had ever had and they had only known each other a short while. But everyone knew that they had an instant connection. Despite the complexities in her life, being with Edward was simple. One could almost say it was natural.

The only problem was that she was exhausted. This morning hadn't started out as planned. Props had been missing, make up went wrong, and an actor called in sick. She was running up and down flights of stairs, sending people across town to get things, and had been on the phone since seven this morning. She hadn't even seen or spoken to Edward today. He had a press conference and she was ready to pass out.

"Have another cup of coffee, Bella." Benjamin suggested and handed her a mug.

"Thank you. You're an angel, Benjamin." Bella sighed with relief and accepted the mug.

"Oh and Carlisle emailed me this morning. He knew you were going to be too busy with all of this to remember but we have a meeting that all executives have to attend this afternoon. It's for the Charity Gala."

"Right. The two o'clock meeting Carlisle mentioned yesterday."

"Moms don't miss anything do they?"

"We try our best not to."

Bella took a sip of her coffee and then went back to filing a progress report for the commercial.

…

When Bella got to her office she collapsed her in large leather chair. The campaign was done. Now all that had to happen was Carlisle approving the large electronic and physical backup manila folder containing every single detail of the campaign.

"I feel old." Bella groaned as she rolled her head to the side.

As she let out a breath of relaxation her phone began to ring.

"Just my luck." She mumbled.

She picked it up and slammed it to her ear.

"Hello, Bella. I'm sorry to bother you at work but I was just calling you to update on James's case." Alec's voice came through the phone.

Bella sighed knowing that this was inevitable.

"Let me hear it."

"Do you want the good news first or the bad news first?"

"The good news."

"The good news is that if James confesses to his alcoholic habits and bringing in of women in a risqué manor into the home when Gracie is present and confesses to your abuse I can have the divorce case taken second on the list."

"That's great news!" Bella squealed. "But what's the bad news?"

"He won't confess."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid not because now I'm not even allowed to see him because the court dates have been settled. I recommend that you do not bring Edward."

"I wasn't planning on it. It wouldn't seem right to put him through it or for the guy I'm dating to be present at the court sessions of the man I'm leaving."

"Brining Rose and possibly Emmett seems like the wise thing to do. You are staying with them. Gracie's presence is necessary for some of the cases. You realize the judge will talk to Gracie by herself. I know she seems young to be doing this but she is capable of speaking for herself. So don't try and give her things to say to the judge. Or you'll get penalized because the judge will know."

"I understand. I just want this over with. Oh and I am getting a house of my own for Gracie and I. Esme found one that she says is perfect and so I'm going to check it out today after work. I'm sorry, Alec. I'm having a busy morning and I'm exhausted. Can I call you back later?"

"Of course, Bella. I'll talk to you later."

When Bella got off the phone she walked over to the couch in her office and collapsed. Before she knew it she was out cold and catching up on some much deserved sleep.

~ . ~ ~ . ~

When Edward got back from the press conference the first thing he wanted to do was see Bella. Apparently she wasn't answering her phone because he had texted and called her a few times. He went to her office and found it left open a jar. When he knocked on the door he heart someone yawning.

"Bella." He said softly when he pushed the door open a bit further.

"Hmmm, did someone say my name?" She asked sleepily.

She rubbed her eyes a few times and then sat up and stared at him.

"Have a good sleep?" Edward chuckled as he shook a white bag.

"Uh huh." She nodded with a small smile. Then her eyes went to the bag. "Is that food?"

"Yep. I picked up Mexican. Hope you don't mind."

"That sounds pretty good right now. I'm starving. What time is it by the way?"

Edward walked over the couch and sat beside her. He put the bag on the coffee table and then placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"It's twelve thirty."

"Oh my, I slept for an hour!"

"It's all right. It looks like you needed it."

He unpacked the bag and saw Bella almost drool over the food. Bella turned towards him and stilled his hands. Suddenly she was quite hungry for something else. His eyes met hers and a gasp escaped his lips. Her mouth crashed onto his he didn't protest. Her lips were like Heaven to Edward. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She tasted sweet like spring time and when she sighed into him he couldn't help but sigh back.

"Are you all right?' Edward asked against her lips.

"Mhmm." Bella moaned and then pulled her lips away.

Her cheeks were stained crimson red.

…

After a few more minutes of kissing Bella finally decided that she was too hungry to kiss anymore. They both dove into their food and enjoyed light conversation as they ate. It wasn't until the phone rang that turmoil stirred again.

"Bella." Alec's voice came through the phone once more.

"Alec, what's wrong?"

"It's about James. Do you remember a man by the name of Riley?"

"Yes, he was James's right hand man."

"Yeah, well, he isn't anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"He's done with James's shit."

"I don't understand."

"He came clean to the police. He's admitted everything he's helped James's with. He's confessed to witnessing your abuse." Bella couldn't breath because the memories were coming back to her. "This could help, Bella."

At that moment Bella tossed the phone to Edward and sprinted out of her office towards the bathroom. Edward followed her until he got to the woman's restroom sign on the door. He called for Alice and Rosalie. Alice came first and Rose followed not long after.

Bella fell to her knees and grasped the porcelain god for dear life. She began to worship it by tossing her lunch. Alice came in behind her and held Bella's hair. Rose squeezed into the stall and rubbed Bella's back. They waited for to finish emptying the contents of her stomach. Esme came rushing in desperate to get to the girl whom she considered her daughter.

When Bella was finished she slumped against the wall of the stall. Alice and Rose helped her up and Esme tried to get Bella to talk.

"Bella. Please, Sweetie. Say something." Esme coaxed as they helped her lean against the sinks.

"Esme, can we go into your office and talk, just you and me? I need a mom right now." Bella said and then looked at Alice and Rose. "Thank you, both of you for coming to my aid. I just need to talk to Esme right now."

"We understand." Alice spoke up as Rose hugged Bella.

"Feel better, Sis." Rose murmured.

When Bella came out of the restroom Edward tried to talk to her but Esme started talking before he could.

"She needs a mother right now, Edward."

With that Esme took Bella into her office and sat her down on the sofa. Esme sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around Bella. She gave Bella a pocket toothbrush, the kind you stick on your finger to use. Bella took it gratefully along with the glass of water that she was handed as well.

"Sweetie, do you want to talk about it?"

Bella looked up at Esme and sighed. Esme was shocked to see that Bella wasn't crying.

"I puked at the thought of Riley witnessing James's acts upon me. Riley witnessed it several times and never once did a thing about it. Now he's coming clean to the police. I just feel dirty and gross. The memories scare me, Esme. And when they flooded back to me I wanted scream for Renee or Charlie."

Carlisle then came rushing in as if knowing that Bella needed a father in her life as well. He sat down on the other side of her and moved the fallen strands of hair from her face.

"Edward just told me what Alec said about Riley and what he confessed. Bella, my God what you've gone through. You're such a brave girl."

He stroked the side of her face and stared at her in a fatherly way.

"Bella. I swear I am going to do whatever it takes to get you through this. You're family and you can't do this on your own. No one can. I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood. You're like a daughter to me and this is out of your control, this situation. I'm stepping in. I can't stand to see you suffer like this any longer. If Charlie were here he would be fighting with every ounce of his power for you and so would Renee and that is exactly what Esme and I are going to do."

He wrapped her in his arms and held her close. Esme hugged her from behind and a small smile pulled at the corner of Bella's lips. She felt at home. She had parents again.

Carlisle held her like that for a while and Esme continued to stroke Bella's hair and back. Bella wasn't sad more confused than anything.

"Bella. Here's an idea for you. Why don't you and I go to the spa on Sunday? I think you just need some pampering and some time to yourself to get your mind off things?"

"Oh Esme. That sounds lovely. If it isn't any trouble?"

"No trouble all dear. Then we could hit the local bookstore and you could hit up the books you've been aching to read. I saw you started the book club one it was on your desk. You could spend the rest of the day reading or whatever you like and the boys would take Gracie off your hands."

A knock then came to the door and the velvety voice that Bella was so accustomed to filled her ears.

"Bella."

All he said was her name and that was enough to make all of her fears melt away. Carlisle released her and she got up off the couch and threw herself into Edward's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. He held her tightly to him, keeping her secure.

"I'm sorry I ran." She murmured softly as relaxed into his hold though she was clinging to the cloth of his shirt for dear life.

"Don't be. You were sick. I took care of everything."

She looked up at him in confusion.

"Bella, I care for you. I want to be with you, but first you need to get better."

This made Bella step away from him and she felt like her world was about to fall apart.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I've pulled you into this and now you don't want me anymore."

Edward reached for her and pulled her to him.

"No. That's not what I'm saying at all, Bella." He took her cheek in his hand. "You always assume. If we are going to have a shot at making it as a couple we need to listen to each other. What I wanted to say was once you are done with these trials I think it would be good for you if you took a week off by yourself. Maybe with Rose or Alice to go with you. I think you just need to get away from everything. You need some time for yourself. I want you, Bella. I want to be with you, but I'm willing to wait. You need to focus on you. And I know you're a lot better but you just need a break. You're going to have high days and you're going to have low days. Some days you just might feel life you can't take it, but I'm going to be there for you. Alec said he doesn't want me there with you in LA next week and I understand. I just want you to know that I'm a phone call away. Just hang in there, Bella, keep holding on."

That's when Edward took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and their eyes locked. He began to whisper to her the words of a familiar song and it stole her breath away.

"You're not alone, together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold and it feels like the end

There's no place to go, you know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through

So far away, I wish you were here

Before it's too late this could all disappear

Before the door's closed and it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Here me when I say when I say, I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

Bella laced her fingers in his hair and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met in a luscious kiss. Bella felt so secure with Edward at the very moment.

"Edward." Bella moaned.

"Bella." Edward moaned in reply.

Edward's hand was about to run up the back of her shirt or cup her ass, he hadn't decided which when Carlisle cleared his throat. They pulled away, their cheeks flushed red.

"Sorry, Dad." Edward apologized as he kept Bella secured to him.

"Why don't we go to the meeting?" Carlisle suggested desperate to get out of the room now due to the wants for his own wife. He would be fulfilling those tonight.

…

Bella and Edward sat next to each other at the conference. Of course they were paying attention because they were good employees but that didn't stop them from flirting. Edward's hand was on her knee and Bella was drawing pattern with her fingertips on his palm.

"Edward, what do you think?" Esme asked, clearly noticing her son's lack of attention.

"I think it's a lovely idea, but your ideas are always lovely." Edward cooed as Bella tickled his hand.

"The gala is in September. We're almost ready. Mostly thanks to Alice."

Bella then started moving her hand up his arm until it was just below the table. Then she slid her hand onto the table and onto her computer. She typed a few things on her computer and Edward looked at her screen. He smiled when he saw the joke about his sister.

"I think my mom knows." Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

"You're mom knows a lot, Edward. Don't doubt her awesome mom powers."

"You have awesome mom powers, too. Well they work on Gracie. You just charm me with your self."

Bella giggled right as the meeting ended. Edward was kissing her neck because they were the only ones left in the conference room.

"Mmm. Edward. I have to go pick up Gracie."

"Will you come back to me?" Edward purred as he sucked on Bella's neck.

"I don't think you're giving me much of a choice." Bella gasped and then pulled away.

She grabbed her things and then dropped them off at her office.

…

"Gracie, guess who's here." Mrs. Caroline called into the house when Bella came to the door.

"Aunt Rosie?" Gracie asked.

"No, you silly girl." Bella laughed.

Gracie came running at the sound of Bella's voice.

"Mommy!" Gracie squealed and then leapt into her mother's arms.

"Hi, Baby." Bella cooed as she hugged her little girl.

"Hi, Mommy!" Gracie couldn't believe Bella had come to pick her up. She was now use to Rosalie picking her up in the afternoons.

"Did you have a good day at camp?" Bella asked as Caroline handed her Gracie's bag.

"Uh-huh. We made necklaces of out pasta!" Gracie giggled as she showed her mom the necklace she was wearing.

"Oh pretty, Gracie, you love making pasta jewelry."

"I made one for you! Oh and Aunt Rosie and Alice and Grandma!"

"Oh you were busy weren't you?" Bella laughed and Gracie nodded.

"She and Rachel spent a lot of the time at that table." Caroline laughed.

"Caroline, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Caroline chimed.

"How is she doing with the kids? I know she is friends with Rachel but she's playing with the others as well?"

"Yes, but you need to let kids be kids, Bella. I know you're concerned but you really have nothing to worry about. Grace is a natural leader. The kids like to see what she does and then they do it. There isn't a kid in the group that she doesn't get along with. Sometimes she gets a little impatient with Finn, but he's just a bit rougher than Grace likes. You're daughter is a good listener and easy to work with, so you don't need to worry as much."

"Thanks, Caroline. I feel a lot better knowing that. Oh and Grace and I leave on Wednesday. Hopefully we get these court sessions out quickly but we will be back. It might come down to Rose or Esme taking her back here and me staying in LA until this James thing is done. I don't want Gracie's life being put on hold while I am cleaning up a mess."

"I understand. If there's anything I can do just give me a call. My daughter, Summer, likes to finger paint with Gracie, if you need someone to take her off your hands when you need a rest just let me know."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Just as Bella was about to turn around a little girl came running out to the woman coming up next to Bella.

"Hi, Rachel!" Gracie giggled. "You're mommy is here, too."

"Uh-huh. Where's Rosie, she always picks you up?"

"Mommy got me today." Gracie said with a smile as she looked down at Rachel.

Rachel's mom picked up her daughter and took her back from Caroline.

"So you're Gracie's mom." Rachel's mother said with a smile.

"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't be there yesterday. It's nice to meet you though." Bella extended her hand to the woman.

"Oh don't worry, Hun. Rose told me what was going on, well she told me the truth verses the trash that's all over the news. I completely understand. You're very lucky to have such a caring family. I'm Bree by the way, Bree Tanner."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bree. I'm Bella Swan. Gracie has been telling me about how much she loves your daughter."

"Oh that's all Rachel talks about, playing with Gracie. I never thought Rachel was going to get over Eloise or find another little girl who was obsessed with it as much as she was. Some girls like princesses and some like fairies, but no, ours love Eloise who lives at the Plaza."

Bella couldn't help but laugh. Finally someone understood where she was going from when it came to Gracie's obsession.

"I'm thankful for it sometimes though. Gracie is an individual like I was when I was a kid, except she's far more outgoing."

"She seems to be taking the move well and the divorce."

"I know. Hey, do you want to go grab ice cream with the kids?" Bella asked knowing she didn't have to be back at work for a while.

"Sure. The kids would love that."

…

"So you haven't had trouble at all with her about the divorce?" Bree asked in amazement as they looked at their daughter playing with the gummy bears left over from their ice cream.

"No. I mean Gracie understands that we're living here now and that her father is staying in LA. She doesn't understand divorce but she does understand that her father and I are getting 'unmarried' as Gracie would say. She's noticed I don't wear my rings. And I'm seeing someone so she's happy."

"You're talking about Edward Cullen?"

"Yes. It started out as just friends but we're being careful. He wants me to take a week off on a vacation for just me by myself after the divorce. He says he wants me but he wants me to be sure. He doesn't want me to feel suffocated by going from one broken marriage to a relationship. He thinks, and I agree, that if I just take some time off for myself, because ever since I had Gracie I haven't really had me time, that I'll be ok. Esme offered to take care of Gracie for that week and I don't know how Gracie will take it. She's so mature because she's been through so much." Bella smiled at her daughter and her heart swelled with love. "Gracie is finally getting to be a child. She finally gets to be carefree. It was terrible Bree, sometimes James would hit me so bad it was Gracie who had to call Angela, a girl I worked with, to come help me up."

"I understand, Hun. I've been in the same boat."

Bella's eyebrows jumped so high they almost flew off her face.

"I'm 29. I use to be young and stupid. I thought I was in love with this guy. He was 27 and I was 19. He was abusive and we were married. I married right out of high school and he paid for me to go to college. I think that's why I stayed with him for so long. Then one day I realized I was so much better than what I was doing with my life. I got up the courage and got divorced. I can only imagine how much harder it is when adding a child to the mix. If Rachel had been in that situation with me I would have gone insane. Not only are you having to take care of yourself and heal but you have to look out for your little one and make sure she's still hanging in there. Randall was terrible. I am so glad I got out of that situation. You're better than James, Bella. You know I always thought that wives of CEOs were obnoxious I assumed that they were the same thing as celebrities and trophy wives. Then I met Esme one day at the grocery store and we had a nice chat. I fled to Seattle for God knows why. I guess I thought I could hide here. I ran all the way from New York. It wasn't like I had any place to go. My father's a drunk and my mother left when I was just a little girl. For some reason I just thought "Seattle". Esme always comes into my bookstore every once in a while. Anyway, the Cullens are good people. When she told me that Carlisle was her husband I was shocked. I realized then that I had misjudged her. She is such a sweet woman and helped me get my life in gear. Carlisle is one of the nicest men I have ever met. Actually he's the one who introduced me to my husband, Diego. And now we have Rachel."

"Aw. You have your own happily ever after."

"Yep. And you'll get yours, too. Sometimes you just have to lose your stubbornness and live a little. And if you end up with Cullen I would say that's not too bad a catch."

Bree winked and Bella couldn't help but laugh. Finally she found someone who understood her.

…

Gracie was sitting in Bella's lap in Bella's office. Gracie was watching her mother type some things up on her computer and was thoroughly entertained by how fast her mother could type. Today had been quite a day for Bella.

Things were definitely changing but she wasn't afraid now. She had finally accepted reality. It was something that Bree had said to her about having to watch after Gracie while healing. She had realized that Gracie was affected as well though she was progressing. She needed to spend more time with her daughter and next week was crucial to their future. Everything would depend on how James' confessed and how Gracie coped.

"Baby." Bella murmured as she pressed a kiss to her daughter's head.

"You understand that your dad and I are getting divorced."

"What does divorced mean?"

"It means that two married people want to get unmarried."

"Oh."

"Are you ok?"

Gracie sighed and looked at Lambie who was sitting on the table next to the computer but was within her reach.

"Why aren't you already unmarried? I want Edward to marry you."

Bella had to choke back a laugh, or baby it was a gasp. She couldn't tell because her face was turning red.

"Baby, Edward and I are just dating right now. Marriage doesn't happen that fast."

"But he likes me. I want you to marry him."

Bella picked Gracie up and put her on the desk. She shut her computer and ran her fingers through Gracie's hair.

"Baby, I like Edward, too. I really like him. He makes me laugh and smile. I don't know if you understand this but divorcing your dad isn't easy for me."

"You still want to be with daddy?"

"No, but you know those times that daddy would make me cry and I would tell you to lock your door?"

"Yes." Gracie replied and tried to hide her eyes from Bella.

"Some of the things daddy did, well they scared me a lot. Now that we're safe and daddy can't get us. I get scared sometimes."

"But he's not here."

"I know, Gracie. But sometimes I remember what he did. Divorce can be complicated. You're so young but you're so strong. You've been through so much and some how you made it out of that house alive. Some how he managed to have the sense or maybe the heart not to hurt you. I want you to be happy here in Seattle. Do you like it here? Are you happy here?"

"Yes. I like being here with Aunt Rosie and Uncle Emmie and Uncle Jaspie and Auntie Alice and Grandma and Grandpa and Edward and Rachel and her mommy! I want to stay here."

"We're staying here, Baby. I like it here, too. Sometimes I get scared when what daddy did comes back to me and by dealing with the divorce and I have to answer all these questions, the memories come back and I get upset."

"Don't be scared, Mommy. Emmie will protect you. He's big!"

Bella laughed a little.

"He is quite big, but I'm not scared any more. I don't want you to worry about me, Gracie. I brought us here so that we didn't have to worry anymore. We don't have to live in fear. It's ok to be sad sometimes but I want you to know I'm not going to be sad forever. I'm not going to be this confused all the time. I'm telling you this because I need to know how you feel about everything that's going on. I know that this is all confusing but you're smart and you're a good girl. Are you scared about anything? Are you mad at me for taking you out of LA? Are you upset by anything? Are you worried about anything?"

Gracie looked down at her feet and awkwardly stroked Lambie.

"Why did Daddy hurt you?"

"I don't know, Baby. He drank a lot and alcohol stops you from making good decisions."

"Edward doesn't hurt you."

"You're right. Edward doesn't hurt me. That's part of why I like him so much. He likes you, too. He thinks you're cute and fun to be around."

Gracie's face lit up at Bella's words and she smiled at her mom. Then her face fell.

"Daddy doesn't like me though."

"Oh, Sweetie. He does like you. He just never knew how to be a dad. I wish you could have grown up with a normal family. I wished that we had been living here where we belong when you were born. Just because we were in a bad situation and Daddy hurt me and ignored you doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Daddy loves you very much even if he doesn't show it. Don't doubt for a moment that he doesn't love you. There isn't a person in this world who doesn't love you."

Bella pulled Gracie to her and hugged her tightly.

"Gracie, you mean so much to me. I just want to make a world that's safe for you. I just want you to be able to laugh and play and do everything a little girl does. You shouldn't have to worry about all the things that you do. Stop worrying and just let me take care of everything. It's what mommy's do. I'm the momma sheep and you're my little lamb. I love you, Gracie. I'm always going to be here for you. I love you."

Gracie kissed her mom on the cheek. "I love you, too, Mommy."

Gracie's smile is what made Bella's world come together. She remembered what she was fighting for. Suddenly it wasn't just words and emotions. She had the most wonderful daughter that she could ever ask for and she was going to fight ruthlessly in the courtroom for her.


End file.
